Awake in a Dream
by Nuuoa
Summary: To perish into an eternal slumber. This time there may not be any loop holes as Jay is sucked into his worst nightmare... literally! While the others battle, Jay finds out that this may actually be the end of the one person he's afraid to love. JT and AA
1. Prologue

"For seven meddling teenagers this should do just nicely" -Cronos 

A loud crash of thunder escalated across the darkened sky. The unnatural wind weaved in and out of the sickly trees and decaying rubble searching for a victim. This was not a place for any one to ever enter, it was only there not to be existed upon. The barren crackling depths served as a guard… so that no one my ever obtain the ultimate power of "Scio Havarti". The power in the form of a beast, to perish into an eternal slumber, trapping souls and feeding fear. Yes, the "Scio Havarti" was well guarded, but then again how will anyone ever know?

A lone figure stood drenched in the pouring rain, but his body felt nothing just like his heart. Cronos stood, the time had come for the world to once again kneel before his might and tremble at his every word. They would soon find the turmoil and wrath of the "Scio Havarti" thrust upon them!

"So this is where I find you stored so carefully away," came the poison voice of Cronos. He gently caressed the dank rock covering the mouth of the cave,

"I know it's been so long I bet your hungry my beautiful?" A large noise erupted from the cave brutally knocking over the God, he bite his lip and laughed, materializing two large scythes out of mind air and firing at the near by cave. The noise was deafening yet much to the surprise of Cronos all that the large beams obtained in doing was creating a rather small hole in the boulder. He quickly turned and walked into the rain.

"Curse you Hera," he said swearing under his breath, yet stopped a soft hissing noise swayed through his ears.

"That noise is so calming it's, where is that coming from?" The God turned back to the cave, the thunder and rain still much louder all faded out he walked in what seemed to be a trance towards the hissing. The punctured cave was emanating small fragments of the misty air from the other side containing the beast of "Scio Havarti". The evil God examined the air quizzically, he smirked,

"Yes, I do believe this will do just nicely," he formed a sack and let the misty air gush through, "The remnants of the beast may not be able to force internal slumber upon the Gods… but for seven meddling teenagers this will do just nicely."

With that he walked away and let his form be consumed by a black portal.

**Ok first story on Fanfiction ever so please rate and review… I know it's short but trust me it will get very good. And I do not own "Class of the Titans" if I did there would be more action and romance… so sue me! – Nuuoa eclaire**


	2. An all to real vision

**Hey everyone (even though I have no fans yet and no wonder the prologue was only what 494 words!) I'm really enjoying writing this story and will continue… but I would appreciate the reviews and support. I've also decided to add a quote from all previous and upcoming chapters… so stay tuned! Enjoy and watch for cliffhangers that I will make come out of nowhere! – Nuuoa eclaire (Yes that is my pen name…)**

**"It's completely natural to bottle up pent up desires… right?"- Theresa**

The halls that moved in and about New Olympia high were silent the only noise that could be heard was the faint girl like cry emanating in the old janitors closet, of course it was Neil. Little did anyone know that the boy was actually doing archery with a God and had accidentally misplaced a golden hair on his precious head. But was that the only sound?

Two figures could be seen in the halls almost two hours after the classes had officially ended for the day. Their fingers were entwined and their heads pressed softly together. They had waited so long for this moment, the moment where they could truly admit to sharing a love that would last for all ages. The girls face turned to look up at her beloved, he caressed her face and pulled her in for a soft kiss, making her tingle and fade into a soft blush. She stood up on her tepee toes waiting for the warmth to wash over her once again…

"Umm, excuse me…" The couple turned around to see a very embarrassed and quite frankly annoyed sparkling redhead. They quickly turned away moving from their snug little spot, which just so happened to be the redheads locker, and grabbing each-others hands left the school.

Sighing the viewer watched them go and then remembered why she was even here in the barren school grounds… she needed to get away. She gracefully leaned her curvaceous figure against her locker door and allowed herself to fall to the floor. Theresa bit her lower lip. She had been feeling weird and frightening sensations for the past week now and they had been getting worse, she hadn't been able to eat much at meals and it was getting to the point of constant paranoia. She hadn't really told anyone about her visions, but her friends were beginning to notice.

Atlanta was worried about her, whenever she would stop and look around a sense of dread on her face, her precocious fire haired friend would jab her in the side to keep her from falling into her own universe.

"What's wrong with you Theresa? I know you contain the ability to for see coming events, but this is ridiculous! I have never seen you like this before… are you going to be alright?" Even Odie, the African American genius, had noticed and had suggested going to see Chiron or Dionysus, but Theresa left them at just that, suggestions. Even Atlanta agreed with Odie and she hadn't had the best experiences with the two Gods during her sickness. Theresa's reply was always the same.

"No, you guys I'm fine I-I'm just a-a worried about the hum… got to go bye!" Atlanta had just shaken her head, but decided her light-hearted friend was worried about the upcoming dance.

And it was slightly true, Theresa had been wondering about the dance. The school was planning a celebratory dance in honor of the school's upcoming 75th anniversary, and Theresa was a little unwilling to admit that she was hoping and dreading that Jay might ask her. She constantly thought to herself that her attraction to the boy would simply pass, but she would always burn when she felt his touch and longed to be near him.

"It's natural to bottle up pent up desires… right?" But then again the boy was quite serious and always thought of work, but really who wouldn't with the knowledge of the fate of the world on your shoulder. That was the last thing on her mind as she found her head begin to swirl and crashed to the ground, her visions were never usually this painful or vivid.

_A shadow eclipsed the sun and as she saw the figure of a girl begin to shrivel helplessly, she felt a pain enter the girls throat and her lungs began to fill up with toxin. The vision gasped and choked on noting but dust, the figures eyes rolled to the back of her head and she lay there helpless. She was dying… figures swarmed around the person and cried out. _

It was hard to tell her surroundings the vision itself blared a bright violetIt kept repeating, it wouldn't stop! She saw the girl in her vision begin to slowly die once more and her eyes burned behind her eyelids with each passing second she watched. A cold mist began to form around her throat and was choking her along with the girl!

Theresa cried out, "Stop it! No, let go of me!" She was perspiring viciously and she began to claw at her throat she wept her pale figure was on her knees crying… as she slowly fell on the cooling tile.

'Theresa!" a voice called out to her, "Get up Theresa!" the voice was fading and cracking. She felt her now frail form begin to rise as two strong arms brought her to her knees. The vision and mist around her faded, but the images were now what she felt to be forever embedded in her soul. Tears stung to her and her normally sparkling gorgeous green eyes had dulled, she opened them to be meet by a pair of warm chocolate orbs gazing at her with a look of pure relief.

Jay quickly brought her up and held her in his arms; his voice was rich with emotion, "Theresa, Atlanta told me you were acting weird lately and she was worried about you. I was…" Theresa tried to hide a blush, realizing what he was saying he quickly regained composure.

"We were all so worried Theresa, I had no idea where you were and then when I saw you…" he stopped. A tear slowly began to fall down her cheek as she meet his eyes once more, "Oh, Theresa what happened? Why did it look like you were… w-we-re d… dying?" She didn't say anything and he took that as his cue for comfort. He held on to her protectively, "Come on you need your rest, then you can explain to me and the others, including the Gods."

They walked towards the janitors closet and entered the passageway to where the Gods dwelled while they remained safe from Mount Olympus. Just then the couple that had recently fled returned and gaze at what they thought was an arrow and girl like cry emanating from deep inside the janitor's closet… but then again they must have been hallucinating.

**See I told you it would be longer and better, do you see what I'm getting at? (P.S. did you notice how I tried to make it end like the show? They always end it on a funny note. Like in "Mans worst enemy" (Haha poor Odie) I hope you liked it, review and I'll update soon… -Nuuoa Eclaire.**


	3. Facing the facts

**Hey I'm back! I've decided to do some serious updating because I've been home from school today with strep throat. (It's weird because my birthday was on the 17th of April and last year on my birthday I had strep throat on my birthday!) Oo Weird same sickness around the same time… oh well not being able to talk and all, I have an undying urge to write my thoughts on paper. Again please review! Begs you to review before loses mind! I've had 60 hits and still nothing… Oh well, enjoy and yes I will once again try to end on a funny note! Nuuoa Eclaire**

**"She couldn't do anything… she couldn't fight, she was helpless to defend herself!"-Jay **

Jay, Archie, Atlanta, Herry and Odie all were patiently waiting outside Chiron's study door for Hera, Chiron and Persephone to finish talking with Theresa. They had been at it for hours and the Titans should have left long ago to study or practice their fighting techniques, but they just couldn't pull themselves away from the door. The anxious teenagers were beginning to wonder if they would ever come out, from what Jay had told them the facts weren't pretty.

They were all sitting on the cold marble steps when who was to burst through the large doors located on the other side of the room but Neil! He stepped in long strides and strutted towards the group of appalled hero's.

"Hey guy's what's happening?" he drew out his words in a slow showoff manner, and Atlanta and Archie had to stop a nearby Herry from punching Neil straight across the room.

"Let me go! I'll wipe that grin clear off his face!" Herry was fuming at this point; his dark eyes shinning with rage. Jay knew Atlanta and Archie couldn't fend him off for much longer.

"Whoa now big guy, I was just wondering why you guys looked like I "the magnificent Neil" had been wiped off the face of the earth!" Jay stood and was about to reply when he realized what Neil had just said; he looked at the others they sat dumb struck. Normally they could all handle his narcissistic behavior but this was outrageous! Jay stood sullen and quite, 'Does he really not know what happened?' he thought. Jay sat down and covered his tanned face with his hands, 'Why didn't you just tell me Theresa… why were you lying on the floor with your hands around your neck? Were you… you committing… no she would never!'

Jay looked back up at Neil and starred hard into his crisp blue eyes, "We were looking for Theresa because Atlanta had informed me that she was acting really weird lately. We couldn't find Theresa because she didn't bring her PMR… I found Theresa clawing at her neck and screaming for someone to get off her, she was all alone and was just laying on the schools tile floors near her locker… she almost…" The terrifying image of Theresa lay down not breathing plastered on the floor once again interrupted his train of thought. He remembered her clawing at an invisible enemy and her screaming for someone to get off her. He had run to her, her skin had been fiery and damp and her sweet scent had been drowned out and covered with sweat. Her sparkling green blossom eyes were closed and her long radiant light red hair was damp and lay over her body. He shuddered, 'She looked so gorgeous and yet I knew that she was hurting. How did I know where to find her? It was like I had a connection with her… could I be in l-l…"

"What Jay was trying to say before he blanked out," Atlanta interrupted the brunet with a compassionate and knowing glance, "was that Theresa almost, al-almost… she almost died ok!" Atlanta yelled throwing her self into Archie's arms for comfort, heaving and trembling quite sobs. Archie shifted uncomfortably, rubbed the back of his purple hair and tried to take on a macho persona. In any other situation Archie would have smiled at finally having the chance to hold Atlanta in his arm and bringing her close, but then again whenever he gets into a position to tell Atlanta how he feels it's always the wrong time.

"Whoa! Theresa almost died, geez and none of you told me! What? I may be gorgeous, talented and so much more but I am not a mind reader! You could have called me on the PMR."

"We tried!" Archie growled, "But you never seem to respond to it very well." Herry knowingly took out the MP3 player from Neil's hand.

"Give that back Herry!"

"Oh, yah make me mister "The magnificent Neil"! Neil looked at Herry who was now mocking him but then looked passed and heard a small creaking of a door.

"Theresa." Odie said absently. Jay heart immediately gravitated towards her, her eyes were all puffy and red and her face was still a little flushed from lack of oxygen. She rushed through the crowd; Jay unconsciously reached out and grazed her wrist. Theresa stopped and looked into his warm chocolate eyes and began to feel weak in the knees, she sighed, and he nodded.

"I guess I owe all of you an explanation."

"Yah think?" replied Atlanta, who newly composed squirmed out of Archie's embrace, much to his disappointment.

Theresa looked at each expecting sad face of her friends and bit her lip. "I suppose Jay told you what happened?"

"I don't really know what-!"

"Shut up Neil!" said an annoyed Herry, who was now muffling the mouth of the gapping model with his hands, "Please continue Theresa." He glanced at the fragile redhead, a fact suddenly hint Jay dead center, 'She couldn't do anything… she couldn't fight, helpless to defend herself! I won't let her be in that position ever again!' he promised himself, "What was your vision about?"

"I really don't know but there was a girl and- and she was dying…" Theresa eyes shot a look of horror at recalling her vision, "And then this clammy mist began to choke me and I couldn't stop the vision. If Jay hadn't been there…"

"It really wasn't a big deal…" the shaken Theresa started, "Yah, from what we heard you were only clawing at your neck and screaming for help!" Archie blurted. Theresa winced like an invisible hand had struck her across the cheek. Atlanta shoot him a glance and that was all it took for Archie to shut his mouth. Jay clasped his hands together, he knew what was coming.

"Hera thinks it was Cronos." Jay looked up at Theresa she was beginning to look like herself again as she strongly meet the glances of every gaping mouthed audience member. "That's all we think we know, as for my visions Hera believes that I must make sure that I'm eating no matter what and the moment I fell weird to run to a place were people will find me. Hera will be doing some recollections of what she believes my vision to be about."

"We'll look after you Theresa!" Jay blurted, then semi-blushing he turned away.

"I hope so Jay," the Goddess Hera suddenly appeared, "all of you must watch out for her! Now return to your dorms and rest it is getting late." They all wisely choose to avoid the fact that it was only 7:39, all except Neil.

"But what about the dance that's happening tomorrow! I mean come on lady; hello it's 7:40 and I need to get my hair done I have an appointment, like now!" He looked at Hera and then back to the others, "Alright geez!" and he stomped off.

The others had all pulled ahead and Jay had noticed Theresa falling behind. 'Hey,' a part of him said, 'now it's your chance to invite Theresa to the dance tomorrow.' He stopped, 'Should I?' A melodic voice emanated behind him,

"Ah, Jay you ok?" Theresa looked at him with a sincere smile. "Yah, actually I umm… was wondering about that dance?"

"Yes?" 'Oh, was he really going to ask me!'

"I don't think you should go!" Jay mumbled, "Of course I'll- what?" She looked at him filled with stirring emotions.

"Yah Theresa, I mean you need to stay safe and…" She instantly filled with rage.

"Look Jay! I'm not a little maiden or damsel in distress you have to go and protect, I can take care of myself!" With that she tore away and ran to her dorm slamming the door tight.

Jay was confused and he hardly noticed Neil go up beside him. 'Was it something I said?'

"What's her problem?" Jay unaware said out loud. Neil then smirked and replied, "Dude you're such an idiot." Leaving a gapping Jay, he calmly walked away.

**Whew that was long but yes I know not exiting. Don't worry there will be way more action. And I'm not a stereotype I will not stand for a fluffy dance scene! I just had a really good idea for my upcoming chapter that needed the dance to be the setting… see you soon! Nuuoa Eclaire **


	4. Battling creatures, battling hearts

**Hello, I have now officially decided to stop bugging you all to review. Yes I know weird, but really I would appreciate the reviews but I only started writing "Awake in a Dream" on April 18th, so I have to learn to be patient. I now leave you with a new chapter in my story, enjoy and be prepared for the action that will be coming up in future chapters (I didn't want to go right into the action segments because it would rush things.) (Sorry if any grammar mistakes are uncorrected, I'm still ill and feeling quite well, ill!) Also I have decided not to push the funny too much. Especially in the next chapter because… well you'll see (Don't want to ruin the moments.) And you will soon see that I added some more A/A into the story OoOo. I love A/A and J/T pairings. But this is still more of a J/T fiction. Enjoy! Love always – Nuuoa Eclaire**

"**I guess this is the part where you think I'll begin to scream in terror… ha yah right!"- Atlanta**

'And this is for always having to be the hero!' Theresa thoughts jabbed along with her fist while she began an endless rampage of pulverizing the poor punching bag. She was taking the anger from last night out on the now shriveled punching bag, each thought powered by each and every one of Jay's flaws.

'This is for always being so serious and never learning to relax and have fun!' she flicked her hair out of her eyes, 'and for your compulsion to always bring your PMR everywhere! And your stupid… sweet smile…'

"Huh?" She shook her head at the sudden stray of thoughts, and continued to think of reasons to hate Jay, she was having trouble. 'Why oh why can't I hate him for more than about half a day!' But then an image of Jay formed in her head.

The tall brunet was laughing, his chocolate eyes twinkling intelligently as he smiled at her. His smile made her weak in the knees, his laugh echoed around in her thoughts, his bright brown eyes made her spark with illuminating electricity and his way of seeing things and how humble he was just made her want to be near him.

She sunk to the ground and as she did the poor worn out punching bag let out a sigh and toppled over next to her.

"I know how you feel." She said absently to the demolished training tool, a small melodic giggle emanated from behind her, she nimbly leapt on to her feet and turned around, expecting utter embarrassment. Persephone simply smiled and shook her head gently swaying her long platinum locks. The Goddess looked at a prepared tall and curvaceous redhead,

"I see," she turned to the heap of read and black that lay on the floor, "that you have taken out your feelings from yesterday out on that poor punching bag." Theresa was perplexed and stunned, she was expecting the immortal to have the very remnants around her create a large swirling vortex or gray and shriveled spring, which sucked out the feeling of comfort in her, only to have everything turn back to normal, as did her raging temper. 'But I'm in no position to handle that right now so I guess that she is learning to control her wild cat temper.'

"Now tell me how does it fell to be that destroyed bag?" Theresa bit her lip and looked towards a pair of clear azure eyes, "Umm... yah about that I…" Persephone let one long delicate finger grace the sputtering Theresa's lips, "Hush now, go have fun I'll see to it that the remains of your anger a long with that punching bag," she looked at it once more, "at put safely away."

"Thank you, Persephone I just well…" Theresa stumbled on her words, 'What am I going to say, "Yah Persephone, I was just battling my immense feelings for the leader of our group" no way!'

"Shh, now Theresa look I heard your friends Archie and Atlanta are out running in the park, go join them and don't wait up for me. I'm proud of you your being so strong… you'll be fine in no time."

Theresa turned and smiled a dazzling smile towards her mentor, running towards her room to change out of her smelly white tank.

'Yes,' thought Theresa, 'I believe I will.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hurry up Arch! You slow poke you're going to miss all the fun!" exclaimed Atlanta as she sped through the gates leading to the local park, her small figure moved like lighting dogging every obstacle.

"Oh come off it Atlanta," the purple haired boy caught up his quick footed friend, "look you may have the ability to move like a little rabbit but I on the other hand am normal."

"Well I… wait did you just can me a furry little creature!" Archie smirked but Atlanta quickly noticed him breath heavily, "Well I may be a rabbit in your opinion, but a least I'm no out of breath!" Archie stammered dumbfounded and regaining composure looked at his intuitive companion, "I do not know what you are talking about?"

"It's ok to admit that you've been out done at something by a girl you know." She flicked her fire hair at his face playfully and gave him a mischievous wink with her bold twilight gray eyes before dashing off.

'God,' thought Archie, 'why does she have to be so beautiful.' He rolled his eyes and soon realized Atlanta wasn't there. After ten minutes of searching with no luck he almost wished he had a walking good luck charm like Neil with him, well almost.

"Atlanta!" he cried out in alarm, "Come on Atlanta were are you?" He was beginning to worry as he sulked down by a near by tree as he tampered with his gold ankle brace. The bark was getting his work suit all sappy, but he didn't care, he wanted to know where Atlanta was?

"Do you admit that a girl can be better than some things then you? Like I don't know hiding and running?" A voice sarcastically came from up behind him.

"Atlanta never ever do that to me again! I could have sworn you were taken up by giant harpies!" she laughed, pulled him up and ruffled his vivid purple hair, "Archie you goof, you have a pretty vivid imagination!" She soon dampened the smile that was on her face, "Arch, what's wrong?" He looked up into her sincere face, 'If only she knew how I felt about her.' But that was not the thing that was going to come out his mouth, he had tried to avoid this topic but it had been put off long enough.

"Atlanta," the sadness that emanated from his face was inevitable, "Do you think that Theresa will be alright?" She matched Archie's sullen mood, "I know Theresa will be ok, but that vision do you think it might come true…" "Atlanta," his voice roused "I think that what ever happens is inevitable, but we will be there and fight for our friends and loved ones." he look towards Atlanta with longing, "We our hero's! The world depends on us and I believe that with all my heart, look people will die but if we don't do something more will die, understand?"

Atlanta looked into his powerful dark gray sapphire eyes and she clung to him as her body trembled and she was about to burst. 'He really is amazing sometime, when he's not trying to be such a macho man.' She looked at him, "Archie, I um… need to tell you something important…" A loud noise erupted from behind a bush and before Atlanta could finish, a large wolf like creature with two heads jumped and knocked them both onto the dank hard grass.

Its yellow eyes blared with unrelenting anger and it's boar like shadow fur arose to make it seem to be a large rampaging porcupine.

"Oh, great!" Archie spat out gunk from his mouth and was about wipe it clean when the wolf thing barred his teeth growling menacingly.

"Don't move!" Atlanta ordered through gritted teeth, she was formulating a plan. "Now put your hand in my back pocket…"

"What!" Archie yelled the bold suggestion staining his thoughts. The shadow wolf was getting angry and really wanted to sink its teeth into the annoying purple-coated one.

"Shut up Archie! I have my bolas in my back pocket!" Semi-blushing Archie slowly moved his hand towards the weapon, Atlanta took no notice. The shadow wolf sprung at him as he gave Atlanta the bolas, trying to tear through his every limb.

"Hey tough guy over hear!" the shadow wolf faced Atlanta, but slowly backed away from Archie turning to face the bushes were it had originally come. The ground began to shake as the wolf looked at them with an evil and knowing expression.

"Ah, Atlanta!"

A whole pack engulfed the surrounding woods; they dripped oozing yellow saliva as they watched the teens hungrily. They had the prance of dancing shadows evilly blending together in the fast approaching mist.

"I guess this is the part where you think I'll begin to scream in terror… ha yah right!"

"Umm Atlanta now is not the time, look!" She turned her gaze from the shadow wolves to a high hill where they saw another pack approaching and they were dragging an unconscious bruised figure. The rest of the pack saw the ones on the hill and turning away from Archie and Atlanta ran up the hill, they had caught one.

"Oh, lord! It's Theresa!"

Dundundundun…. Oh no Theresa has been caught! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter it was fun writing some Archie and Atlanta! I can't wait till I write the next installment… Jay will never forgive himself for this! –Nuuoa Eclaire 


	5. Not looking for Theresa?

I still have a lot of free time on my hands so once again I give you an updated chapter in "Awake in a Dream". It's really starting to get good now... I really don't know if in chapter 4 I left you with a cliffhanger because I update so much. But I really don't like reading cliffhangers and then waiting a week, so I'll save you the pain and anxiety. Once again, your updating and sick author – Nuuoa Eclaire

"So you're saying that we should go have fun while… Theresa's been caught and locked away, by some freakish mutant wolves! It's not that I'm against a party but…"- Neil

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"We have to go and find her!" Jay slammed his clenched fists down on the chestnut table, causing the debris placed neatly on the table to fall to the ground. Chiron looked at the tall muscular boy before him, his chocolate eyes were giving off dangerous sparks and his breathing was turning ragged as he tried to keep under control.

"Jay we will find her, they really couldn't have gone far." Atlanta the fiery redhead replied, she rubbed her arm and stretched, she was still very sore from the fight with the shadow wolves.

"What do you know, Atlanta?" Jay snapped, "You didn't even try to help her when you had the chance." She stared at their leader angry appearing in her gray twilight eyes, she held back trying not to make the situation worse.

"Don't you go dishing out your anger out on Atlanta and I," Archie stood gritting his teeth, "we would have tried, but there just so happened to be a pack of one hundred freaking wolves stopping us!"

"Jay you're scaring us, calm down! Look the Gods have an idea were Theresa is and they said that they don't think those wolves are man-eaters." Neil was meet by a vicious glare blaring into his ocean spray eyes, "I can't believe you Neil! Theresa's missing and you're trying to tell me to calm down!" The others placed themselves on the floor; their thoughts were meddled with confusion.

"We will do what we can to find Theresa." Hera looked at the desperate faces of the solemn Titans, they were not going to like what they're about to hear. She rubbed her temples and gently placed her snow silver hair back in a bun.

"We don't want you all to worry, but until we know what exactly we are dealing with… we want you all to remain here."

"What!" the teenagers all yelled in unison, "Stay here? But why? We…" they all began to protest waving their hands about and losing their temper.

"Quite!" Chiron pounded the floor with his hooves, causing the chattering to stop and the great Greek hero's decedents to inwardly question the God's temper. Hera sighed, "Until we really know what we are dealing with I want you all to remain here. We will do what we can, until then go relax, have fun and maybe even attend the anniversary ball."

"So you're saying that we should go have fun while… Theresa's been caught and locked away, by some freakish mutant wolves! It's not that I'm against a party but…" Neil stopped, the teenagers all looked at Hera and began to leave, there was no use protesting, so he went up to join him.

"No," Jay stopped; the others looked at him waiting for the worst, "that reason is not good enough!" he yelled.

"Jay…" the Goddess looked at him through troubled light eyes. Jay held back tears that threatened to leak, "We can't just leave Theresa! Why won't you let us help her?"

"That will be quite enough! You have forgotten your place!" everyone stopped, they had never seen Hera like this, "Now everyone will stay here at the school and dorms at all times! Do I make myself clear?" Hera was beginning to turn away.

"Perfectly…" Jay turned and crashed through the other bewildered young hero's and made way for the doors, quickly followed by the others.

"Jay," Atlanta said comfortingly placing a hand on his shoulder, "you know that those wolves don't stand a chance against Theresa and her martial arts skills."

"Yah, they won't know what hit 'em!" Archie chimed punching his fists together for effect. Jay looked at his friends and smiled faintly, "I know, I just made myself promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to her that all." Herry came up and patted him on the back, causing him to lose his balance and fall slightly forward, "Well that was a stupid thing to promise." Jay looked confused, but just moved ahead 'Maybe everything will be fine after all.'

"Are they gone Chiron?" The centaur looked at Hera and rubbed his long braided gray beard, "Yes, I believe so…"

"Good."

"Hera?" he looked showing a new emotion in his hazel eyes, "Do you think Theresa and the vision could mean…?" She sighed and put a hand to her heart, "I really truly hope not old friend, and truly I don't."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A ghastly moldy burnt smell filled Theresa's nostrils as she awoke to a horrible throbbing in her head. 'Ugh, what? Where am I?' she tried to move her lean arms to rub her eyes, but she felt them jerk back to the ground with an echoing clang. She shot open her blood shot sparkling green eyes, freezing metal chains clotted with her dry blood could be seen clasped around her arms as she squinted her eyes in the pit blackness that surrounded her. She turned her head around trying to make out the area around her, the excruciatingly hard and cold stones underneath her and the tiny fragment of light emanating through the tiny barred window above made it obvious, she was in a dungeon.

"Oh this is just great!" she exclaimed sarcastically, even in this odd situation. She tried to move but found that every inch of her body was sore; a squeak could be heard across the room.

'I only hope that there are not rats in here.' She saw a pair of beady red eyes on the other side of her prison, 'Great!' She painfully picked herself up off the floor, 'Now if I could only remember what happened…' she was frightened, 'I remember… umm… I was heading for the park, trying to find Atlanta and Archie when… ten two-headed wolves jumped me! I tried to get way and I injured four but there were to many, and then… '

_"Get of me! Jay! Atlanta! Herry, anyone?" Theresa began to whimper as she was dragged across the park grounds. An extremely large wolf like thing _(hear by dubbed shadow wolf) _growled at her but moved off along with the rest to let an approaching Cronos speak with her, "So I see you've meet some of my shadow wolves Theresa. Aren't they just wonderful? Sure a little hard to get close to but a wonderful hunter non the less." Theresa scowled, "Such attitude Theresa," he took out a small golden sac from his suit pocket, "let's fix that shall we…" Warning signs went off as he began to move the sac closer to her mouth, 'I need to get away…' Suddenly a wolf approached the God of time and growled, Cronos looked at the demons bright yellow eyes, "Yes I think that's a much better idea…" he then whacked Theresa across the head, and everything went dark._

"So I see that our prisoner has finally decided to wake up Agnon." Theresa opened her eyes and meet a pair of maroon blood colored eyes, Cronos stood before her wearing a black business suit and an evil grin.

"You know Agnon," he turned to the large dopey giant, "I think," he kicked Theresa square in the stomach causing her to clench her teeth in pain, "that it's time we paid the other young hero's a visit." The giant's laugh rumbled the cell, he yanked Theresa up by the throat breaking the chains around her wrist and causing blood to rip out of her body.

"No Agnon!" the giant grumbled, "I want her to stay alive, but not with us remember? We don't need to her at this point in our plan, leave her to rot… for now." The giant grinned showing all his pointy yellow teeth, and dropped Theresa to the ground, she began to gasp for air.

"Now let us go." The god summoned his henchman and left.

Theresa ripped off a part of her coral tank top to stop excessive amount of blood that was flowing out her wrists. 'I need to find some way to warn the others… but how?' Feeling weak she slowly began to drag herself into a corner, 'Can't fall asleep now need to help Jay and tell him…" A bright violet light began to work its way up her body as she unknowingly breathed in its power She had no idea that when she would wake up she would have the solution to her problem.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-----------

**So that's about it for now, see you all real soon. Now I leave you with these questions: "What's that purple light?" "What will happen to Theresa?" and I'll update real soon! –Nuuoa Eclaire**


	6. A living mirage

Yay, I'm officially thankful to all the people who took the time to review. Now on to the next installment in my story "Awake in a Dream". During this chapter I will try to respond to any confusion from the point were Theresa collapsed and will add some more Archie and Atlanta! YAY, they are made for each other! Grabs Atlanta and ties with unbreakable rope onto Archie. In this chapter it can get a little confusing… but bear with me. Thank you all my reviewers once again and now on with the _magical oo _dance scene (I'm unstoppable!) – Nuuoa Eclaire

'It's like she's a mirage awoken from my wildest dreams… literally!'- Jay 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The walls were decorated with blazing white orbs of light, it seemed to all that entered as if you were walking amongst the stars. The tables were all neatly arranged bearing the usual tangy punch and snack mix. A dark purple silk fabric hung from the widows, looking down upon the group of thrill seeking teens that swarmed New Olympia High. It was safe to say that the boring old gymnasium was newly transformed. The beats of music swayed causing the dancers to stomp down their feet to the rhythm like an African drum. Everyone was dancing, laughing and loving the dance. Even Odie had put away his virtual video game. Yes all wanted to be nowhere else, all except two boys that sat heads in hands on some worn out creaky conference chairs.

Jay and Archie sat, the group party in front of them gave them no pleasure what so ever. Jay sulked down deeper into the chair and loosened the tie on his dashing black suit, he was unwilling to admit that a deep part of him wished Theresa would show up… but how was that possible? Archie looked at his ankle nervously, he had pulled his sock over the gold platted brace that protected his week heel, which made him look uncomfortably goofy. He cleared his throat and began to fiddle with the tie that remained around his neck.

"That's it!" he proclaimed finally fed up at being in his uncomfortable navy jacket and tight tie, "I'm taking this stupid tie off, even if Atlanta doesn't…" Jay raised an eyebrow at the mention of their tomboy fiery friend, but continued to sulk lower into his chair, "I didn't hear anything." Jay zipped his lips.

Archie grinned sarcastically and ruffled his own purple hair, before ripping off his tie and squishing it beneath his shoes. "I have no idea, what you are talking about, but I've heard nothing about you and Theresa." Archie realized his mistake the minute the words left his mouth, Jay's chocolate eyes had already dulled excessively since Theresa went missing later that day and now they turned into a frown.

"That is no way to treat a perfectly good tie, now is it Archie?" Archie turned to face the voice with a harsh face that instantly vaporized, "Atlanta?" At this Jay most definitely raised an eyebrow. Atlanta stood before them her bold red hair pulled back by golden barrette, she wore a light black dress that moved perfectly with her every movement, her gray eyes twinkled and dance with the orbs of light and near by moonlight. The very fragment of time seemed to stop as Archie looked up at her beautiful lightface, completely touched up with the glow that spread around her.

"What's up Arch, you look like you've never seen a girl in a dress before?" she laughed and spun around playfully.

"Umm… yah it's just…"

"It's just he has never seen _you _in a dress before Atlanta." Odie smiled approaching them wearing a normal brown suit and bowtie, he had tried to comb down his Afro… without success. Atlanta and Archie shot him a threatening glance, "What you _meant _to say was that I normally don't wear dresses." Odie smiled knowingly, "What ever you say guys." Archie pounded his fists together when Atlanta turned away, looking straight into the boys light brown eyes he mouthed, 'You're gonna get it…" Odie rolled his eyes, but quickly scurried towards the amazingly strong Herry who was devouring the punch and snack mix.

Jay still sat slouching; Atlanta looked at him as the dance began to end and people all around shock the ground and hollered, 'He's still worried about Theresa… as are all of us.'

"You know guys… we can't have you sitting around here all night, come on get up and dance!"

"You're beginning to sound like Neil," grumbled Archie. Atlanta began to successfully pull up a struggling Archie off his seat, "That means you to Jay!" Jay just looked up and shrugged, "I really don't want to dance right now, ok?" She just frowned inwardly, 'He really doesn't seem to believe the Gods that Theresa will be ok.'

By this time Archie had managed to sneak away from Atlanta and remained super glued to his seat, "Sorry me neither, I have to left feet!" Seeing her friends determined faces, Atlanta sighed at the hopelessness of the situation and was swallowed whole by the group of dancers, just as a slower dance began to start. Archie's throat went dry as he saw Atlanta dancing with another guy, Jay watched and stood up, "I'm going to get some water."

"Suit yourself," growled Archie his eyes still glued to Atlanta.

Jay moved past the hypnotic dancers, trying desperately to not think of dancing with Theresa, 'Why can't I just believe the others that everything will turn out fine… ever since that vision of hers…" "

"Hey watch it!" Jay faced the annoyed Neil, "I mean you almost made me spill tacky punch on my suit, and it's Egyptian cotton you know?" Jay just smiled as Neil sashayed back into the partiers, he loved a good party.

The halls seemed dark and barren as Jay began to move farther away from the gathering, his were the only foots steps to be heard. Clack, clack, and clack… suddenly out off nowhere a darting figure could be seen dashing around a corner, no sound was made. 'Could Cronos be causing trouble again?' Jay startled searched for a weapon, there by grabbing a near by janitors mop. He turned the corner and drooping the mop rubbed his eyes, he could not believe what stood in front of him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She was imagining herself at the dance, Theresa imagined the music swaying through her ears, her dress, all her friends would come to greet her and then Jay would take her in his arms and lead her onto the dance floor. 'It would be incredible, but I'm just stuck in an dusty old prison cell…' She opened her sparkling green eyes just as she felt a soothing violet light begin to creep around her, none of her warning signs went off so it must have been fine. The images around her began to dissolve like vaporizing rain; she could hardly contain her joy.

She was at the dance; the dark halls crept around her as she began to move around towards the music. Then she stopped, 'Something's not right… how am I here?' Theresa looked at herself through the wet floor, no bruises could be seen on her slender form and she was wearing what she believed to be the most extraordinary gown.

"Did my powers let me do this?" Her feet made no noise as she moved amongst the halls, 'Am I really here?' she reached out unconsciously to lean on a locker… she fell through.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Theresa, "Am I dead?" 'No,' she thought, 'I couldn't be… Atropos would have come to take me to the Underworld.'

She felt a connection with herself in Cronos's dungeon, as she fluttered her eyes open back in reality. She panicked and closed her eyes once again; she remained back in the dungeon. 'Ok Theresa think! How did you get to the dance in the first place?' She calmed down and began to imagine herself at the dance, the dress and being in Jay's arms, the purple light worked its way up her once more.

She felt lighter than air as she awoke to the dance once more, her soul projection of itself was cast away from her body, 'I have to warn the others about Cronos!' was the first thing that crossed her mind. Dashing around the corner she heard footsteps, 'Great! Now what?" she tired to hide but it was useless the shadow raised it's weapon only to drop it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Theresa?" Jay breathed, she looked stunning. Her light red hair was pulled back into a bun that wisped loosely around her face, she was warring a flowing cream silk gown with a bow around her waist, her eyes lit up as she saw him.

"Jay!" He ran to embrace her in a hug but found himself falling right through, and out the door into the outside world, Theresa dashed after him.

"Ok Cronos!" he yelled assuming because he fell through that this was a sick twisted joke, "Where is Theresa?" Theresa smiled radiantly, "Hi, Jay… It's great to see you but I don't have much time. Cronos is coming to the school and he's going to hurt you all!" Jay looked at his friend with deep emotion, "Where are you… umm sorry but how could I run through you? And why are you in a dress" 'It's like she's a mirage awoken from my wildest dreams… literally!'

Theresa flushed, "My clairvoyance somehow enabled me to separate from my body, as for the dress…" Jay cleared his throat, "Are you alright Theresa?"

"You're not going to start with the damsel in distress thing again?" Jay laughed, "No I…" Theresa was beginning to sway, "Theresa?"

Theresa was blurring, she was lifting slightly in the air. The bruises were once again forming on her limbs, dirt clotted her body and the blood began to trickle down her wrists.

"Theresa you're all battered!" Theresa looked at herself, 'Oh Great! That means that Cronos…' "Look Jay, I really don't have time for this, Cronos is coming and he has this weird golden sack…"

"He did this to you." Jay held back his rage, 'I'll get him for this…'

Theresa was beginning to fade away and fast, "Jay warn the others he's…" and she was gone.

"Theresa!" A howl erupted from behind him, "Hello Jay!"

Cronos held Theresa's newly rejoined body and soul pressed against his scythe. Hundreds of shadow wolves eyed him hungrily gooping yellow saliva by the gallon, he slowly reached for his PMR…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's Chapter 6… It turned out better than expected, (Except the part were she's separated from her body… oh well) Enjoy! P.S. The next chapter is going to be really exiting! YAY I'm introducing a new character that I will dub _wolfie _(hint, hint). –Nuuoa Eclaire


	7. A vision relived

I have now been thrust back into the real world because I am no longer dreadfully sick As a result I apologize beforehand if the updating become slower and less consistent. I'm really happy that I got one more chance to write another chapter before Monday, so here it is. In this chapter expect the unexpected, a new character, evil annoying Cronos, old friends to reunite and more Jay and Theresa and Atlanta and Archie pairings. –Nuuoa Eclaire

"Prepare yourself Jay, for the ultimate downside of saving the world!" –Cronos (YAY! I love this quote!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get down here you guys," Jay hollered into his portable radio, still not taking his chocolate eyes off the cackling Cronos, "and quick! Cronos has Theresa!"

"Jay do you honestly believe that you and the other five young heroes," he looked at the injured Theresa, "you not included my dear." Cronos drew out the words with a deep mocking tone, "Now were was I? …Can possibly compete in defeating my army of highly trained shadow wolves." Howls erupted all around, sending shivers crawling up and down Jay's spine, 'Great now I really feel bad for yelling at Atlanta and Archie when they didn't get Theresa away from these… uh, shadow wolves.'

"Jay!" Neil's panicked voice erupted through his blue PMR, "The people, they aren't parting!" Jay frowned still not taking his eyes of the helpless Theresa, "Obliviously, why would they be with one-hundred shadow wolves moving around the school!"

"We're on our way, Cronos has Theresa! Oh yah, what Neil was trying to say is that everyone in the school is frozen solid!" Odie replied yanking the PMR out of Neil's hand.

And it was true, the very fabric of time stood still. The glistening sweat trickling down the partier's faces remained in place, the figures having the appearance of perfectly crafted wax figurines. The air had no new smell to fill your nostrils yet every motion smelt fresh with intoxicating beauty. Jay should have appreciated this once in a lifetime experience, but he was to worried about the only girl that he wanted to appreciate in his life.

"Frozen?" he shot a questioning glare in Cronos's direction, "You!"

"Yes, I am the God of time you fool!" A demonic sparkle entered Cronos's blood risen eyes, "So for the time being no one can stop me from killing you and the other descendents of the 'Great Greek hero's.' Cronos then smiled with his words at his vast legion of shadow wolves.

The shadow wolves were getting restless; they looked even more deadly as their eyes glowing a fiercer yellow by the minute, along with the amount of oozing saliva. Boar like fur stuck up creating the illusion of sickly dead black grass. They only had their master to follow and the only thing occupying their thoughts was the tender juice of the young muscular brunet boy standing right before them. Each and every single yellow eye on every two heads… except one green.

A lone shadow wolf stood alone flicking his shaggy unkempt tail on the ground, he did that when he was nervous. He was different from the other shadow wolves that was certain. His heads were unusually large, his body petit and each of his eyes were yellow… except one. He brought up his two heads and looked at the looks passing between his peers, communicating by eye contact. 'I can't wait for master to send us the word!' four yellow eyes would say, 'Yes' the other wolf's eyes would reply. The little shadow wolf would attempt to come into the conversation only to be shot down. No shadow wolf had a name, but in comfort they mocked him, _wolfie, wolfie, _a name of sheer low level.

Each of the four yellow eyes symbolized something in his clan: strength, knowledge, power and importance, that was all that mattered to any shadow wolf. His importance eye was the green shade; green meant useless and yellow empowering.

That wasn't the only difference he had, he didn't like to kill! He looked at life the way only he could, the fragility of it and each time one of his brothers would tear it away. 'I'm unimportant am I?' the voices mocked inside his head, he heard yells and footsteps rushing towards the scene, 'I'll show you just how important I can be!'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Theresa was perspiring viciously and was desperately pale from lack of blood. Her thoughts were meddled but she felt a strange and eerie calm at being able to see Jay again. She moved her green blossom eyes towards his and a spark vibrated through her soul. She couldn't smile she could only watch the longing to touch him being stronger than ever now… her heart was beating faster and her danger sense flaring, as he friends ran nearing Jay, their connection was broken.

"Step away from Theresa, right now Cronos!" Herry chanted joining the other prepared fighters, "Now why would I do that Herry? Oh, this is going to be fun…" snapping his fingers he yelled, "Kill them, kill them all." The wolves grunted and whooped as they began racing towards the group.

They separated into teams thinking rapidly of a plan to help Theresa. "Now!" yelled Jay, the Titans charged towards the shadows with equal rage… the fight begun.

Four large eyes loomed out of the shadows towards the first pair of Atlanta and Archie. The wolf howled and his eyes twinkled knowingly and evilly, "Have we meet?" Archie growled pushing back hid vivid purple hair, recalling the wolf that had attacked Atlanta and him at the park. Atlanta moved like lighting her bold fiery hair gleaming behind her, she twisted her bolas a mini tornado in the moonlit sky, only to fall forward causing her to clench. "Stupid dress…" she muttered looking at her newly torn mud ridden black dress, the wolf began moving forward curling into a pounce. Archie launched his chain whip just as the shadow nearly consumed Atlanta. A loud crack like dry brittle came from the wolfs back, it lay down in the dirt and drew a breath, no longer could it hunt like the wind and bring fear to others… this human would pay.

"Thanks Arch," Atlanta said pulling herself up. Archie was unconsciously speaking, "Anything for you Atlanta…" She ruffled his hair playfully, thinking it a joke, "Yah, I know." She turned to the other wolves, "Now let's kick some shadow wolf's butt."

"I'm right behind you…" 'Always…'

Neil was screaming eyes closed; unbeknownst to him he was successfully combating the approaching shadow wolves with a tazer gun. Herry was ramming his way through his punch packing a wallop to the unaware enemies.

"Eat a knuckle sandwich two face!" a wolf jumped and bit down on Herry knuckles, "Not literally!" He demolished the poor beast and moved forward causing scattering wolves along the way.

"Come on Odie," Jay yelled over the howling and whimpering wolves, "we need to get to Theresa!"

"I think I'll stay here and umm…" Odie hesitated. Jay knew Odie didn't want this, he liked being in his virtual reality and not fighting his way towards even more impending doom. Jay looked into the green glasses of his African American friend and sighed, "Go help Neil and Herry." Odie left but mouthed the words be careful as jay moved towards a fresh batch of the wolves. He was getting closer to Theresa.

Neil's hair was messed, Herry suit was torn and slightly bloody, Odie was successfully covered in mud, Atlanta dress was beyond repair, Jay had grass stain and dirt on every inch of his clothes and Archie was umm… really a fright! If the wolves weren't scared at their fighting skills, it would be their appearance. They were approaching Cronos as the last of the shadow wolves were sent packing

The sight before them was not pretty; some wolves lay dead others injured and the rest petrified. 'I didn't want it to come to this… killing.' Jay thought bitterly. But as he and the other hero's crossed the plains that was once a harmless school ground, he felt a face calling on his tired limbs, powering his blows and electrifying his heart

Long flowing light red hair, luscious full satin lips, sparkling green eyes, soft pale complexion with high cheek bones, rosy red cheeks and a warming smile that would grace upon her lips as he brought Theresa back to the safety of his arms and told he cared for her. He wouldn't lay it on her in the moment but he would wait for tomorrow maybe the next week, but he would… 'I have to admit to myself that I lo- care for Theresa…' Nothing could possibly go wrong as Jay followed by the others approached an enraged God.

"You fools," he turned to the shadow wolves, "you have failed. And now I will do the thing I that I should have done in the first place!" Cronos raised his palms to the sky streaking it blood red, "Arithio Sepana!" he cried. The ground shock and the all stopped and looked towards the evil smile spreading on Cronos's face.

He clasped the struggling Theresa harder and clenched her jaw, he pulled out a single gold sac no longer then three inches. The sickening wind blew back his gray and black hair as he moved the sac towards Theresa's delicate mouth.

"Prepare yourself Jay, for the ultimate downside of saving the world!"

"No!" Jay yelled falling on his knees in anguish, the land began to swift and turned creating a large trench, separating the God and his defeated army from the others. Atlanta tried to throw her bolas over without success, they could only watch as he yanked at the sobbing Theresa, moving the small sac towards her last breath.

A howl erupt from the pack of tarnished wolves, a small shadow with two large heads and one green eye charged the God of time, causing him to momentarily fumble just enough for Theresa to nock out of his grip.

"Impudent fool," he began to choke the small shadow wolf, "perish!" Theresa looked at the small beast that had saved her.

"Come on Theresa," came the pleading voices on the other side, "jump!"

She punched the God square in the stomach before grabbing the poor wolf and running towards her shocked friends.

"Get them!" Cronos yelled at the pack of gazing wolves, but their looks seemed to say, 'Oh now look who needs the help of "fools"' Enraged he ran faster than any mortal and choked the shadow young wolf with the murky air pouring from the sac.

At first the shadow wolf just shivered and then he began to choke as it's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he cried out in a screech, causing everyone to tear up inside. Theresa struggled trying to find away to help, but it was to late as the wolf lay down his head one last time as a hero, 'I'm important…'

Cronos laughed breaking the sounds of silence and Theresa's sobs, the pack turned to Cronos, 'You have killed one of our own, now you must pay!' their eyes mocked.

"Quiet, or you'll be next… good bye Theresa… I won't be seeing you." And he entered through a portal in mid air, taking the remaining wolves with him. Time started again.

The gap was closed as she was embraced by the others and she heard excited voices coming from all directions, not evens Jay's voice could bring her from her thoughts, 'What did Cronos mean by "I won't be seeing you?"'

Suddenly she felt extremely weak, "Theresa?" Jay said seeing her begin to sway; she looked up into his fading brown orbs of eyes before closing them and falling to the ground. The fumes of the remains of the golden sac had filled her lungs as she had lain down to help the shadow wolf, and Cronos had noticed.

They had been fighting for a long time and the rising sun cast a warm soft pink glow over her features. The sun was blocked by her friends creating an eclipse behind her eyelids. She felt immense pain enter her very soul as she lay helplessly shriveled on the damp ground, she felt a horrifying pain her throat and an alluring toxin swell up her lungs. She began to gasp and choke as tears stung at her eyes, the pain was unbearable and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she let out a trembling scream, tearing at everyone's heart strings.

Jay grabbed her hand forcefully and tender loving warmth spread over her as she recalled all the wonders in her life.

"I'm sorry Jay," she muttered to herself, letting a tear fall down her cheek, "I l-love you…"

Theresa smiled.

"Theresa!" Jay's voice cracked with threatening tears, "Get up Theresa!"

But unlike the last time she remained on the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my Gosh so sad, (cries soo loudly) please rate after you're done tearing… -Nuuoa Eclaire


	8. Ruining the moment

**I know that the last chapter was really sad… but bear with me please, everything will tie together soon. Thank you all so much for the reviews and now a new chapter in "Awake in a Dream". This chapter, to make up for lack of Jay and Theresa pairings (because Theresa isn't in it and by special request.) will have more Archie and Atlanta. YAY!**

**"Don't ruin the moment…" -Atlanta**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been an absolutely beautiful day in New Olympia. The weather had been sunny, cheerful and fresh, a slight wind embracing tired bodies with a warming breeze. It had been the perfect day to go outside and just enjoy one of the best weathers imaginable.

Yet seven different dark shut out gloomy rooms was where the heroic teenagers spent it. Not getting out for anything, Herry had no food, Archie didn't go to see Atlanta, Odie didn't get his video games, Neil didn't attempt to pout sexily into his mirror and Jay didn't even move off the bed… only Atlanta had made her way out at the very end of the day.

Climbing out her widow Atlanta made her way to the roof, making sure not to let go of the item in her hand. She ignored the large scrape that had formed on her knee, she ignored the sheer level of height she was free climbing and of course she would ignore the trembling in her bones as she thought of her best friends unmoving body, as she plopped down on the sandy cold stones of the roof.

It had taken them a while to realize that Theresa wasn't ok. They were all to excited that they had won and that they had her back. Jay had been the first to notice Theresa begin to sway and then they heard her scream… it was unlike anything! A scream like that belonged in the very depths of the Underworld, to be shut away forever. The group had immediately stopped, Jay had fallen and grabbed her hand, she had barely managed to say sorry before her words became a mumble that they couldn't understand. They had immediately taken Theresa to see the Gods, Herry carried Theresa and the rest of them spent a long time trying to get Jay to move out of his daze… when he did he had made his way to his room.

Theresa lay so peacefully in Chiron's study, her sparkling green eyes were still closed and Atlanta was afraid to touch her… what if she was cold? What if this wasn't a nightmare… what if her best friends soul was actually laying on the soft green grass chatting with their ancestors? But even if any of them had wanted to see Theresa, they all would eventually, the Gods refused to let them in until they figured it out. 'For Gods they really aren't that helpful…' she had convinced herself.

Atlanta just wanted to sit out her troubles on the roof and it was a perfect time, she loved sunsets. She would stay up there as long as it took. If the others were worried it didn't matter, she wouldn't allow herself to break down and cry… not in front of everyone.

The setting sun turned her hair into raging fire, and projected a sparkling glow, turning her tears into falling gems. Her twilight eyes were puffy and red from crying the whole day.

"It was only this morning." Her normally playful and precocious attitude had vanished as she sighed to herself. Her tears began to flow in a steady stream; no noise could be heard except the last of the people scurrying into their houses below.

But then a rock shuttered towards her feet and she turned with a face stained with tears towards her new adversary. Archie rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably, "H-h-ii Atlanta…" She shrugged her shoulders in defeat and moved back down to a spot on the ledge, letting her feet hang off.

"I don't really feel like dealing with this right now Archie… leave me alone." Archie moved back his vibrant purple hair in concentration, "I came her to cool down and think… you?" She looked up at him with a slightly sarcastic smile painted on her lips, "I came here to be alone."

He sat down next to her; "You could have done that in your room." Atlanta sighed and leaned her head against his strong shoulder, "You know me well, almost to well…"

"Well what can you expect," Archie smirked, "I've known you for a while now and I lov-…" he shot straight up, a little voice repeated in his head, 'Nice job, there's absolutely no way to cover that one up! You completely ruined your chance!'

Atlanta shock her head, "I'm sorry, what Archie? I didn't catch that." she looked into his avoiding sapphire gray eyes. 'She's so beautiful… no stop, ok trying again now… she looks so sad… because of Theresa.'

"I'm thinking about it to." Atlanta's eyes began to get teary again, "Atlanta," he brought her face up to meet his eyes, "Theresa will be fine, If she was… not still with us then it would have been obvious and the Gods wouldn't be spending hours trying to understand…"

Archie realized he was very close to Atlanta. He could smell her fresh cinnamon scent and feel her soft skin brush against his hands. They just sat and looked into each-others eyes, waiting for… something. Atlanta felt something tug at her heart, a faint unheard beating deep inside her very essence, "Um… we should go back down stairs." Archie breathed.

"Don't ruin the moment…" Atlanta replied never leaving his gaze, 'What am I doing! I can't _like_ Archie… can I?'

He was very close now and they scarcely blinked, he moved closer, she moved closer, 'Wait this is selfish, my friend is probably dead now and all I can think of is Archie… since when did that happen?' She swung her legs and moved off the ledge breaking the connection and closing the door on her feelings, "I'm going to bed…"

"Yah," Archie moved slowly while Atlanta darted ahead. 'Great going,' her inner voice spoke, 'you ruined the moment.'

Atlanta looked at the item clasped tightly onto her hand, a small golden sack, the one thing that had caused everything she had gone through. Jay and the others would want a look at it… especially the Gods. She nimbly climbed down the wall back to her dorm, laughing at Archie stumbling down, 'I think I'll deal with this tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes it was a little short but I really wanted to update. Next chapter I will tell you everything you need to know about Theresa… stay tuned!- Nuuoa Eclaire**


	9. A fire still burns

**I begin to write this… with my 1000th hint! Yay, I am so very happy right now… as such I will add another chapter to "Awake in a Dream". This shall be the ultimate episode for finding out what happened to Theresa. I decided to write this chapter before the dreaded homework and the three tests I have coming up… so I really will try to update as soon as possible. **

**I really hope this clears up any questions from the point that Theresa "died". This whole story is about to get really good. In the next chapters starting now until the end, the adventure will begin, romantic tension will rise, tears will jerk and a foe will rise. P.S. I really love the chapter title… do you? –Nuuoa Eclaire**

**"I'll go…" -Jay**

**-**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Atlanta showed you the sac?"

"Yes." Hera turned towards Chiron, "You know what that means?" Chiron snorted, "Our suspicions are confirmed." Hera looked down at Theresa's body, "We must tell the others… and hope with all our hearts, that someway they can defeat the power that once was, and is now... back."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Barely any light escaped the blocked windows. The Golden Fleece rug turned gray, the sailing posters were cheery and fun… yet the feel of the room turned it to an image of grief. A dark shadow crossed over a slightly dead figure… well his heart sure felt dead. The shadows began dancing gloomily around his tear-streaked face.

Jay lay down across his bed. Tanned hands against his face, he closed his rich brown eyes, 'Maybe if I lay here long enough, maybe, just maybe, I'll wake up and she'll be here. I'll se her dazzling smile, look into her radiant green eyes and then touch her soft skin… it would be warm… not cold.' He would be captivated by her presence and her hair would burn light red fire… like the desire and emotion in his heart.

'But her fire is out…' he dried away the drying tears covering his face, 'She'll never see the daylight again… I'll never be with her again…' Tears leaked out in a steady stream, 'She'll never know the way I feel…' Jay felt weak; he tossed out of bed and squinted at the bright red flashing clock lights. It was six a.m. in the morning, he had only had the occasional three hours sleep and most of it was filled with her.

In each dream she was there standing gracefully, beauty radiating from all around her and then she would cry out… and then he would remember what had happened yesterday morning… her figure became limp, her eyes closed, she screamed shattering Jays heart… and he couldn't do anything… she said sorry. 'What did you mean by sorry Theresa?' Jay grasped his swaying emotions, 'Why should you be sorry… you didn't do anything.'

He turned on the camera option on his PMR, as he brushed back his brown hair. An image appeared on the little screen. Theresa and Jay sat together, smiles beaming, they held up a large trophy. The pair had won the three-legged race during their weekend lakeside trip. A lake painted softly in the background, Theresa was happy, a look of pure beauty and innocent joy on her face… it was before the troubling sensations… and the last photo taken of her before the incident.

What was hard for Jay to understand was why did she even collapse in the first place? 'She had been perfectly fine, besides the beatings…' he grimaced with infuriating rage, 'so why did she collapse?' His thoughts fought for an answer, but being the descendent of Jason he was sure to find it.

Two loud knocks irrupted from the other side of the door, "Jay?" Jay sighed and lay back down on the floor… he wasn't getting up today.

"Jay, it's me Archie…" Jay closed his eyes and sighed.

"Come on I know you're in there… get up!" Jay remained silent.

"Jay if you don't get up right now, I'll tell the whole world that you like… never mind" Archie's voice went flat, as he rubbed the back of his bold purple hair, 'Stupid… why did I even have to almost say that? If anything happened to Atlanta… Theresa, my friend what happened to you?' Jay cringed and got up weakly, making sure his voice wouldn't crack he began to reply, "What… is… I-it?"

Archie smiled slightly, leaning against the doorpost, "Hera wishes to see us." Jay gritted his teeth, 'So this is it. I will finally know what happened to Th-' it hurt to much to say or think her name anymore, 'her.' He got up look briefly in the mirror at his diminished appearance; 'Lack of sleep and heartache will do that to a person.' He looked at his feet, as he dragged himself towards the door, and turning away from Archie's concerned gaze, walked… towards the only shed of hope he felt he had left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I wonder what Chiron and Hera want? What could be so important that they just had to get me out of bed this early?" Odie pushed his green glasses up his face and faced Neil, he was lightly finishing the morning touches of his golden locks, "Um… Neil…" Neil stopped and staggering almost dropped his mirror, "Right…" Neil whispered, "of course."

The group sat down, they really weren't trying to expect any thing good, or bad. Hera and Chiron entered the room, Hera's silver hair hung loose as she looked towards Chiron, he nodded his cole hazel eyes looked towards his horse feet.

"Theresa is alive."

Hera proclaimed, her turquoise eyes were not filled with the expected joy.

A long silence followed before pure cries of joy burst for the gaping mouths of the young heroes. Odie did a victory dance, Neil began a group of "Oh yah's", Herry hollowed, Jay seemed frozen, 'She's alive.' His heart skipped a beat, Atlanta jumped tears of joy spurting from her diamond twilight eyes, she hugged Archie forcing air out of him, unconsciously hugging her back. An awkward silence followed between the two, Atlanta darted out of the embrace and twirled her vibrant red hair, "Well can we see her?"

The goddess faced the hopeful faces, she turned directly to Jay, "Yes… you… may." The teens looked confused. Why does she look so sad?

**(I was going to end it here… but I'll make it twice as long. So even though this will take longer and you'll have to wait longer for an update… it will be worth it.)**

Theresa lay down upon a small bed. She was mumbling to herself and tossing around. Red satin pillows lay gently under her head, light red hair sprayed out in all directions.

Her eyes were closed.

"I knew it!" Jay ran towards her, "I knew I couldn't give up hope." He touched her flushed cheek, "Hey Theresa, wake up it's me Jay."

"She can't hear you…"

"Huh?" Everyone turned to face Hera, who was currently stroking Theresa's back affectionately.

"I said she can't hear you." Tears brimmed in her eyes. Jay's smile turned upside down, "What do you mean…"

"Jay…" Hera started.

"NO! You said she was alive!" The goddess looked sadly towards him, "I wasn't trying to raise your hopes… it's just…" Jay's eyes blazed tears of fire, he spoke softly, "You said… she was alive and I believed you. But she must be she is moving and breathing and… I just know that she's alive… is she in a coma?"

Hera stood up and raised her head high, "No, it's the _Scio Havarti._"

"What did you say?" Herry breathed, the very name sent shivers up their spines.

"I will not say it again… but…"

Odie looked up, terror shone trough his glasses, Jay looked towards his mentor and then back to Theresa, 'No…'

Neil put up his hands in frustration, "She's alive, she's not alive, that thing you just said… well what is it?"

"Prepare yourself young hero's… this tale is not one to raise hopes. This tale is to inform of the real and absolute danger you will now face." Jay stepped away from Theresa his hands shaking, 'I've heard that name… but when? Where? Was it in one of the legends?'

"That golden sac…" Atlanta clenched.

"What!" Neil burst, "You had that freaky sac with you the whole time!" Atlanta turned her head down in shame, Archie dung his dark gray sapphire eyes into Neil's crisp blue and snarled. Hera turned to Chiron and nodded.

"The remnants of the beast are very powerful."

"Huh?" faces paled.

"_Scio Havarti_…" The group shivered at Chiron's words, "a beast so terrifying that just it's name sends humanity into a panicked state. Hera and Zeus had it sealed up along time ago… someone must have opened the sealed cave… or at least punctured it."

"What does it do Chiron…" Atlanta stuttered.

"Trapping souls." His gaze settled on Theresa's trembling limp form, "Feeding fear…" he turned to the confused group in front of him, "To perish into an eternal slumber."

No more words were needed, Atlanta rushed to Theresa's side, "Wake up…" tears stung at her eyelids, "…wake up."

"Atlanta stop it!" snapped Jay, "She won't… no matter how much I…- you care for her!" he trembled and walked towards the door.

"Stop!" Herry blocked Jay's path, "So it is like an a coma?" Hera shock her head sadly, "No Herry, she is trapped in a nightmare… until she fades away forever, her soul locked away, wandering aimlessly through the dream, like a shadow of what was."

"So Elysian felids…"

"No Odie," Chiron looked away, "I'm afraid not."

"But there is a way to bring her back!" Hera stated, "I created a passage way to the land. It only has the ability to permit one and only once… but it is to dangerous."

"I'll go…"

"Jay…" the others turned towards him, he still stood frozen.

"I will go… I need to try. I just have to."

"Very well… but please don't expect anything." Jay faced her, a million stars of determination in his eyes, "I have to try. Besides, I'll fight no matter what, how hard can the monsters be when you're in l-… in less then a couple days"

"There's only one thing Jay… I don't know where the exit is… and time is most defiantly running out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So I finally introduced the reason for the title! More Archie/Atlanta and a lot of Jay/Theresa. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and it was worth the wait, cough, I'm sorry it took so long… I really hate homework right now. But I can tell you that I will be able to update more frequently… YAY for weekends. - Nuuoa Eclaire **


	10. Why only her tears

I don't really know if the last chapter explained what I'm going for, or getting at. So for your convince, I shall try to sum up what I was trying to explain.

**Theresa is not dead… but in an eternal slumber. Why? Because in the Prologue Cronos tried to release "Scio Havarti", failed, but managed to get its remnants. The remnants of the beast can cause eternal slumber on mortals… but not the gods. The golden sac contained the remnants. Theresa inhaled the remnants when she was trying to help the shadow wolf, so it affected her to. Because of it she is in an endless sleep… it is not a coma. But Hera created a passageway into the land where the souls our kept. Only one person can enter and only once will it ever work, Jay is the one who decided to go. Unfortunately time for Theresa is running out… and Hera has no idea where the exit… she would never go to Elysian Fields, but remain there for all eternity. (P.S If you have not figured it out yet, that girl in Theresa's vision in chapter 2 was herself.)**

**Hope that clears it up… it will get really exciting and there's a lot more twists then that summary leads on. That summary was only to clear the things up that I said in previous chapters. Now onto chapter 10! YAY! And people don't worry the fact that only Jay is going into the dream land, does not cut into your Archie and Atlanta pairings. Enjoy- Nuuoa Eclaire**

**'I'd got to the end of the world… battle a thousand foes… face death everyday. To get her back I would… and maybe I'll be doing just that.' –Jay (obviously) **

**'Why only her tears?'-Cronos **

**I couldn't decide between the two quotes so I put them both in… hehe. Don't worry you'll see why later. –Nuuoa Eclaire (again) **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ahh, Agnon my victory never tasted so sweet." Cronos lazily gloated in front of the rugged giant, "Young Theresa gone forever! And this time she's not coming back… like that buffoon Jay did one time." Agnon chuckled recalling his masters baffled expression when he found out his foe had not died. Cronos raised his scythe and slashed at his defenseless minion in rage. Agnon let out a pain-curdling scream and grunted, looking utterly petrified. Blood slowly began to trickle down his arm and into the nearby viewing pool that Cronos used to spy on his foes.

"I expect for you to clean that up."

Cronos grinned, his blood red eyes sparkling with the gleam of evil in his heart. "Yes, victory never tasted so sweet. Last time," he shot Agnon a warning glance, "Jay still had the chance to escape from Atropos and the fates, but now Theresa is already gone for sure! Watch." He gazed intently at the misty pool before him, it began to waver and swirl.

Through the pool you could she her.

Theresa lay down restlessly across a small satin bed. Her light red hair spread out in all direction, sweat clung, and tears made their way down her hot cheeks, hanging on creating vicious raindrops. Theresa's chest moved up and down in rasping breaths. Agnon's blood was absorbed with the image, surprisingly only her tears became the color of blood.

Cronos looked confused, 'Why only her tears?' A bumbling giant who recently joined them soon interrupted his thought; he looked strangely like a freakish polar bear, "But uh… boss, the girl can't be dead she's moving 'an stuff." Cronos's hand shot up, threatening his minion, "Shut up you fool! Yes, she is still alive. Ah, wait," he smirked at the stupid faces around him, "there's more. Theresa is stuck, asleep in that nightmare land of _Scio Havarti…_" The giants shivered and stamped their feet nervously, he said that word! Not that beast!

"… Yes that beast!" He seemed to read their minds, "But you see, Theresa will remain there until she slow fades away, after that… well… let's not ruin the surprise for when I send some of you there." The giants slowly moved away, "But my point is she's already in the land of nightmare's and… wait for it… the best part! Now I can rule the world! And she will never see her other hero friends again, because she will not go to Elysian Fields."

A deafening silence followed, almost swearing he could hear stereotypical cricket noises Cronos sighed.

"And, I'll give you all a country…" The giants cheered and ranted, "Alright be quite!" Cronos steamed, "Besides you all ruling a country nothing can go wrong!" As if on cue the pool began to show more people flooding into the room, they all crowded around Theresa. Cronos turned away from his not so much of 'help', and stared blankly at the image.

"_Jay you will be all right won't you?"_

"_Yes Hera…"_

"_Now remember, you can only enter through the passageway once! So please…"_

"_Try not to completely mess up!"_

"_Neil!"_

Cronos chuckled, but continued to listen, "I hope they aren't referring to what I think they are!"

"_I'll-l try not to…"_

"_Ignore him Jay."_

"_Yah, Thanks Atlanta."_

"_You just get our Theresa back, ok?"_

"What! This is not possible! Dammit, I hate those kids!" Cronos slammed his fists against the side of the wall. (He can be such the baby.)

"_How am I supposed to handle all these boys by myself?" _

"_I just hope I can get her out in time… you know Hera only built one portal to the realm of the… beast… and I only have so much time. I can't lose her… I just can't."_

'What's this?'

"Agnon gather the shadow wolves! We are going on a little side trip," Cronos smirked, "to assure that my path to world domination doesn't go astray." He looked at the determined face of the young hero in the pool, "A portal you say?" he mocked the image, "Well then Jay… lead on."

**(Again thought of leaving it here… but I didn't! Don't you just love me? Lol. Ok next!)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ok so Jay you have your PMR, in case it works…"

"Ah, yah."

"And you've got your weapon, tracking device… again in case it works…"

"Odie."

"Oh, and that portable bag, I made my self. Lightweight, portable, comfortable, expandable and of course fashionable. And to top it off it's full of food! … Well it was full of food. Until SOMEONE ate most of it!" Herry stood and huffed, "Hey!" Herry brought Odie into a noogie, ruffling back his dark brown Afro.

"Hey, let go Herry!"

Archie and Atlanta laughed in unison; leaning into each for the support it took. Odie's face was really hilarious at that moment. A strand of bright fiery hair fell in front of Atlanta's eyes as she was giggling uncontrollably, Archie pushed it softly behind the crock of her ear. He stopped and pulled back, rubbing the back of his lively purple hair. 'Wow, that was awkward…'

He was developing the habit of doing that lately, rubbing the back of his head and showing his feelings for his precious, spunky friend a little to openly. An awkward silence followed, until she meet his face with her eyes. Her twilight eyes were swimming, dancing and gazing. And he could have sworn at that very moment… yes he knew at that very moment… Her eyes smiled but stopped the moment they noticed, Neil's knowing gaze.

"Back on topic!" Archie stuttered desperately trying to avoid Atlanta's gaze, "Umm… does Jay need anything else?"

"No, but back to the back pack! It's…" Odie dipped out of Herry's grasp. A large amount of sighs escaped from the teen's mouths, but not Jay's.

No Jay's thoughts were somewhere else completely.

'Am I really ready for this? I mean it's not a guarantee that I'll make it back with Theresa's soul. Why am I saying that? I need to believe! I'd got to the end of the world… battle a thousand foes… face death everyday. To get her back I would… and maybe I'll be doing just that.'

"This way please!" Hera hurried them, two by two, towards the room they were currently keeping Theresa in. Atlanta and Archie quickly avoiding being stuck in an ensemble… but to no avail.

Theresa lay restlessly asleep or awake?

Jay felt his heart sped up, 'Theresa!' he felt like yelling out loud. Her green eyes fluttered slightly.

"Jay you will be all right won't you?" Hera looked over at him worriedly.

"Yes Hera…"

"Now remember, you can only enter through the passageway once! So please…" the goddess was at a struggle for words, she was completely unfocused, unaware, and baffled.

"Try not to completely mess up!" Neil glanced sideways away from his mirror.

"Neil!" The group erupt.

Jay shivered, something didn't feel right. Like something was watching him, stalking him… staring right into his eyes. But he was far to worried about Theresa. He held the key to her life in his hands.

"I'll-l try not to…"

"Ignore him Jay." Atlanta shot up, brushing off Neil.

"Yah, Thanks Atlanta."

"You just get our Theresa back, ok?" her eyes were pleading; she needed her best friend back. Tears stung at her eyes again, quickly laughing it off.

"How am I supposed to handle all these boys by myself?"

He still felt frazzled but felt a jab of determined hope," I just hope I can get her out in time… you know Hera only built one portal to the realm of the… beast… and I only have so much time. I can't lose her… I just can't." He moved away… 'I just can't.'

The rest were talking and the next thing he knew he was walking towards Hermes magic portal with the rest of his friends. It was going to be ok, right? But he couldn't shake off the feeling of dread, like something was going to go wrong and that eyes were staring into his.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'll try to update soon. This entire chapter is about to make sense… in umm… what 2 and oh yah 14 chapters! So stay tuned. I'll update again as soon as possible. -Nuuoa Eclaire**


	11. Passage to lands of nightmares

This story may be a little complicated, so if I left anything out feel free to send me a message. I will reply. Now on with the next chapter. The title says it all. In this installment I will continue where I left off, after they enter the portal. I'm sorry if this chapter has a little less romance…it's not intentional. I will try to add romance in, but if there's not as much as you expected, just say so and I'll add more in the next just for you. Another thing that I'm sorry for is that some of the questions in the last chapter will not be answered for at least twelve chapters. Not trying to leave you with a cliffhanger, but it really wouldn't work if I just blurted it out! (I'm referring about Theresa's tears.) Stay with me. –Nuuoa Eclaire

"Do we even know where we're going?"- Atlanta

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver streaked wings cut swiftly through the air in one rapid movement.A hawk moved high in the blue sky, it seemed to be only a shadow from up above.'What an unusually hot day in is.' She chimed to herself. Black eyes pierce a barren island in the midst of a sparkle and ripple of dark sea. 'That's odd…' she thought, focusing on a patch if dead roan, 'What are people doing there?' She moved closer and laughed, it sounded more like a screech, but it was all the same to her. 'I wish those poor things luck,' she shot up away from the island, 'if the shadow monsters I saw earlier don't get to them first… the heat sure will.' With a final glance she moved on towards her destination.

The sun blazed high in the sky, gazing furiously down and seven trudging figures. Jagged rocky slopes moved in and out of the vast land mass. In every direction the teens turned their sunburned faces, moved stretches of land. It was an endless dessert of rocks, dust, mountains, peaks and sun… the undeniable deadly foe that lurked overhead. They all now officially agreed to hate sunlight for all eternity… well until a cold dead winter came around.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Atlanta mumbled to herself.

"Hurry up, would you!" Jay called over his shoulder, moving in quick sure moments ahead on the dusty path.

"Jay!" Neil whined, hiding his tanned face from the sun, "Give it a rest would yah? It's freaking hot out!" Jay looked over at his grumbling friends, and pushing his brown hair back replied seriously, "We don't have much time, so keep moving and stop complaining. Do we want to get Theresa back or not?"

"You're awfully determined." Archie grumbled, he was not in the mood. The sun had caused him to sweat and that just made his bright violet hair stick out at the front even more then usual. He was also very pale and was bound to have the worst sunburn. Just another reason to hate the water, with it reflecting the sun onto his skin. But then again water sounded really nice right now.

Jay looked back, he knew the heat was getting to them, but this was Theresa's very existence he was talking about!

"Look guys, if you don't want to help Theresa then fine I'll go alone!"

"Jay…" Atlanta warned and shot Archie a glare, "Cool it ok Arch."

The sun had set her hair to blazing fire and he gazed dreamily, Atlanta moved her face towards his.

"I love you Archie." Archie began to smile, he was in dreamland. A mischievous smile graced her lips, "Kiss me Archie…" He leaned forward, this could not be happening! He was beyond over joyed.

"Archie… Archie?" He stopped, Atlanta looked at him shocked. It was just his imagination; the sun had been playing tricks on his mind. Everyone turned and stared at him, mouths dropped. He was leaning forward with his lips in a pucker. Atlanta's face turned the color of her hair.

Archie quickly recomposed and went back on topic, avoiding the grins on his friends' faces, "How on earth can I 'cool' it… oddly enough I agree with Neil, anyway it's freaking hot out!" Neil look flabbergasted, "Dude don't change the topic. You just tried to kiss Atlanta!" Archie rubbed the back on his head and turned his bright face towards the sky, " No! I didn't!" Everyone smirked and shared knowing glances; Atlanta had her face turned to the ground. "I was confused, I thought that…hey look! It's a hawk…" Archie grunted, 'Stupid!' and kicked a rock in front of his foot, "Besides if you should be complaining about anyone it should be Odie."

Odie was playing his hand held video game, images flashed off his green glasses about every millisecond.

"Oh yah baby! Another hundred points!" He faced the others for one second and then smiled sheepishly, "It helps me keep my mind off the heat… ok?" Jay rolled his eyes and swung his 'Odie back pack' back up on his shoulder, but continued on with a slower pace. Odie put his video game the back pocket of his long beige pants. Fortunately he had rolled them up.

"Hey Odie, did yah put any water in that super bag of yours?" Herry inquired. The others turned to the teen hunger and thirst shinning in their eyes. Odie smiled weakly, "Yah, but shouldn't we save most of it for Jay?"

"Give me the water Odie!" Herry pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, "Now!" Odie was now perspiring and he was beginning to shake his head.

"Herry!" Jay rushed over just as Odie collapsed, "You over heated him, honestly you can be so… ugh!" Jay said. Atlanta rushed over to Odie's side and with unexpected strength lifted him over her shoulder.

"Look guys I know that the heat is unbearable and we are all trying to help Theresa… "

"Some of us." Jay interrupted. She shot him a look, "Don't start… we need to help Odie! See any shade."

"Hey where did Neil go?" Archie cut in.

"Oww!" They all rushed over to the sound of Neil's high-pitched squeal. They darted around the corner to find themselves surrounded by a large canyon; Neil lay on the dry cracked ground rubbing his side.

"Jay, over here! I heard this sound and then I ran over hear to umm… check it out! Next thing I knew I was on the ground… but look I found some shade!" And it was true; a small dead tree was clinging to the ground. Atlanta darted with her super speed, Odie on her back, and placed him down gently.

"That was lucky… now get me some water stat!" Jay whipped out a container of water; it was hot but at lest it was water. Herry looked at it longingly but then decided to give it to his unconscious pal.

"Whoa!" Odie was rubbing his head and blinking, trying to determine his surroundings. Jay stepped forward, blocking most of the sun from the others, "It'll be alright Odie, you passed out. But Atlanta was there to help…" He gave Atlanta an admiring smile, she smiled back.

Noisy scraping noises were coming from up above, "Hey wait, what's that sound?" Jay turned around to see dozens of glowing yellow eyes peering right at him.

"Run!"

"Great! The portal just had to be in the home of the shadow wolves." Archie huffed. The group of shadow wolves were whooping and growling. The sun had made them sweat so much that they all seemed lost in a blanket of shimmer. Jay turned his attention towards a large crack moving up and down the canyon wall.

"This way!" The teens entered the crack, leaving hungry shadow wolves trying to get through. The run made them even more exhausted and overheated.

"This is not right, " Atlanta stated finally stopping in the safety of the cavern, "Those shadow wolves were obviously not accustomed to the heat and environment. Did you guys see how much they were sweating?" Archie decided to take a quick glance at Atlanta, "Yah, it was really weird." Herry looked around confused, "Hey where did Neil go?"

"Not again."

The hero's looked around the corner. The heat immediately evaporated and was replaced by a nice cool breeze.

"Ahh…" they were all relived.

"Over hear guys!" Neil was pointing at something. It was a swirling vortex. Black and alluring and punched into the wall of the cavern.

"The portal." Jay smiled, 'I'm coming Theresa. I'm coming.' He handed Odie part of the food and water supplies, "Take this, I don't know how long I'll be gone. If you have to go back to the meeting point. Hermes should pick us up there." Jay had one foot in the portal when dozens of shadow wolves burst through the walls. Cronos was with them.

"Don't let them get to that portal! Stop them!" The shadow wolves charged the group, saliva creating an oozing path behind them.

"Go!" Atlanta yelled, "We'll fend them off!" He hesitated but watched his friends determined faces. With a last look he swung the bag back over his shoulders and let the vortex surround him.

'I'm coming Theresa. I'm coming.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A lot more romance then expected. I can just imagine the look on Archie's face! HAHAHA! I'll update again soon. Next chapter will be in the dream world. –Nuuoa Ecalire**


	12. Voice of the Stars

Hello. We have finally received our own category on fanfiction. YAY! I am so very, very happy right now. Sorry it took so long to update. I was about to start writing it and then I had a whole different way of seeing the land. I think it's a way cooler way to start the chapter, hope you won't be disappointed. Sorry no Atlanta and Archie fluff in this one. But in future chapters I'll go back to the little fight they were having with Cronos and the shadow wolves. Thank you and on with the chapter. –Nuuoa Eclaire

**"What is this? Who's there and what have you done with Theresa! –Jay**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cold damp air whooshed all around him, his brown locks blocking his view and irritating his rich dark brown eyes.Flying purple and black colors were dashing all around him in an endless pit of darkness. He was falling. Where Jay had no idea. It was hard for him to breath and he didn't know how far or how long he had been falling. Falling endlessly through a pit of darkness and despair. Of course during that time he had time to think of a plan… and deny it. Think of his friends… and feel guilty. And deny that he even went into the right portal in the first place.

'What did I get myself into?' Jay pondered; he had finally gotten used to clutched feeling in the pit of his stomach, but not the guilt. 'I just left my friends there to fight off dozens of shadow wolves and Cronos! Some friend I am…' For some reason ever since Jay had entered the portal he had lost all the will to have hope and believe. It was as if the endless darkness had wiped the spark of determination right out of him. 'Hermes never even said how many portals there were. For all I know I could be stuck here… falling… forever.'

The normal life emanating from his face faltered, 'It doesn't even matter though. No one will miss me. In fact, I bet my friends will rejoice that I'm gone.' He grimaced, 'They always thought I was too serious.'

'_Jay relax already! Come one Jay lighten up!'_

'Well sorry! I was just to worried about saving the world!' Tears leaked from his eyes, '… and trying to save Theresa. Oh, what does it matter! She doesn't even like me anyway… no one does.' Jay opened his eyes wide at what he was saying to himself, his inner voice spoke, 'What on earth are you talking about? Why would every one hate you? They are your friends!' He tightened his grip of despair, 'No they hate me…' he stopped, 'No they don't they care for me… more then anyone could.' His eyes once more shone with life.

He smiled and didn't even notice that he hit the ground softly… well he thought it was ground. The fast blackness was solid underneath Jay's feet. Stars suddenly appeared out of nowhere and covered the black tapestry with light.

He moved his hand towards the end corner of a star and violent images flashed before his eyes.

_People were running through dusty crowded streets screaming for their lives. A roar irrupt from deep within the crowd and almost every one stopped and cried, before almost all feel to the ground… dead and then-_

Jay pulled away he didn't want to see this. He coward away from the lights amongst the blackness and shivered, 'Was that roar… the beast.'

"You are a strong one young man… Have we meet?" A gentle melodic voice echoed, Jay jumped in shock and reached into 'The Odie Back Pack' for his xiphos weapon.

"What is this? Who's there and what have you done with Theresa!" He could just imagine an evil smile on the voices face.

"I'm no-one for you to worry about young man. And I'm so sorry you had to touch those stars… but know reach towards the light and tell me your story."

"My story?"

"Yes," the voice replied calmly, "because the beast affected you… I'm sorry to say that you only have a few more days to live."

Jay shook his head in surprise, 'She thinks I was affected by the beast!'

"I'm sorry," Jay stated, "I'm not dead…" 'Theresa you couldn't be already dead… could you?'

"I'm sorry, it's ok… but I'm sorry to be the one tell you that you only have a few more days."

"No! _Scio Havarti _never affected me!" The voice grew fierce in the cold air, "Never speak that name! It is evil!" Jay was dumbfounded, "So you aren't a follower or work for the… beast?"

A sigh escaped around him, "No, of course not. See those stars." Jay looked up and around him at the glorious haunting light and let a breath escape between his lips at the bitter sweetness.

"Those lights are the stories of those that lived… but can never truly live or die anymore." A small tear feel from up above and onto Jay's tanned face.

"I give the ones that the beast took away a chance to have their own memory in this world. They can never truly rest… but at least this gives them a chance." A figure drenched in a large black cloak landed next to Jay and reached out for his hand. It past through and Jay shivered, "I see that you truly are alive… you entered through the portal and surpassed my block… you are strong."

Jay replied, he felt he could trust this… person?

"You put a block on the portal?"

"Yes, that feeling of despair you felt… it was the block. I put it there so that only a good heart could surpass it." Jay turned his brown eyes to the newly formed figure in front of him, "I need to know where Theresa is."

"Let's see… there's: 2057 Theresa's in reference."

Jay gasped, 'That many Theresa's alone were taken…'She pulled out a mountain full of bright stars from her sleeve, "Start looking. Though like I said everyone only has a couple of days to live… I'm sorry for your loss."

'NO! Theresa isn't dead she can't be! She only came here two days ago.' He felt pain, looking at the stars he decided to gain the figures trust… and get his answers.

"These stars… are they all the Theresa's stories that you made?" The figure slouched its back, "Yes… when dreams enter this dream, I ask them to tell me their most cherished moments and then they remain forever in the night sky. That is why I asked for your story… that one star you touched was a story from a girl in 150 BC. But I'm sure you will find the one you seeks story in here somewhere."

Jay became confused, "Dreams? But they are souls."

"Yes." the voice replied gently, "Dreams all begin just as do souls and are all beautiful, unique or evil in themselves. Doesn't that make them the same? Yes souls are dreams… just as this place is a dream… my soul."

'Theresa's a dream… no I-I't couldn't be… wait a minute…' "Your soul! I'm really confused here tell me how…"

"I have already said to much! Now you go and search through these stars!" the dark figure began to shake with tears, "Honestly for thousands of years I get no dreams and then I get you and two dreams in a couple of days!"

"I don't have time! She might already be…" His face lit up, "You mean there were two others here a couple of days ago."

"Yes… In fact I believe the one female, very pretty girl, was named Theresa…"

"That means I still have time!"

The figure pulled out a star from the batch, to Jay it shone brighter and fiercer then the others.

"This is the young women's life story… it was very interesting… I should have known it was her you were after." She seemed to smile before it faded to sadness underneath her cloak, " That's where I knew you from… her star. She really cares for you, you know…" Jay was shocked and cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Can I see it?"

"No… I'm afraid that is personal."

Jay decided it was best, "Now tell me how do I get there? I mean to where Theresa is "

"Go to the golden door…" A large golden gate twisted out of the ground and opened to a light beyond, "Good luck… I hope you find your friend."

Jay was still confused and had questions, but decided that he was going to get Theresa, "Thank you for your help…" And he left for the golden light beyond.

The figure stood alone sadly and whispered to herself, "One more thing you should know about dreams… no matter how wonderful… it always ends eventually."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I decided to put a little twist into the end. Hope you liked it. I know I liked writing it. Until next time. –Nuuoa Eclaire **


	13. Can't fight it

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had major writers block this past week. I'm actually going out on a limb to write this one chapter… I have no basic idea for it. I always have a plan for my chapters… not this one though. So I apologize if the beginning and ending isn't as good as the others. Well anyways on with the chapter. Again I'll go on my hands and knees and beg you to keep reading even though there's no Atlanta and Archie fluff in this one chapter. Once I get back to them I will add some extra fluff, without ruining the action of course. Expect surprises, attempted comedy in some parts (ATTEMPTED) and adventure. (Don't forget to Rate and Review) –Nuuoa Eclaire**

**"Aggh! What the heck is this?" -Jay (Not really any other characters in this right now is there.)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uggh." Jay shut his eyes closed in aggravation. The gates opened up and cast him into the world unknown. Bright lights blazed down at Jay, creating a blind light burning at his eyes. He had been in the dark for far to long. Even though the stars had given off some light, how can you compare that to a thousand suns… wait a minute a thousand suns! Trying to get a better grasp of his surroundings, Jay shaded his rich dark brown eyes from the glare above him and caught a breath… it was beautiful.

The sky was a luscious turquoise blue, more breathtaking then the Caribbean seas. The clouds looked like big puffy pieces of cotton candy floating playfully amongst the sky and were purer then fresh fallen snow, on a crisp day in New Olympia. Then he turned his insightful gaze towards the yonder hills. It seemed as if a great dragon had moved around them, curving and etching their forms to perfection with deadly claws. Leaving magically sparking untarnished emerald scales to fall on the ground, before disintegrating into grass. The lights turned out to be dust, riding the winds that brush coolly through his light brown hair. The dust glimmered and danced around his face before disappearing rapidly towards the hills.

But everywhere Jay looked there was nothing…? 'Where's the dreams. The voice said that there were over two thousand Theresa's alone in her memory. Why is no body here? And where's Theresa?' The sudden thought panicked Jay as he thought back to the conversation with the voice earlier, 'She said that I only had a few days left to live when she thought I was a dream… but that means that Theresa…'

"Theresa!" Jay called out; he picked up speed as he ran to the top of a hill. The soft grass brushing against the bearskin peaking out from the bottom of his jeans had no allure on him. Even despite the fact that he was so desperately tired and wanted the lush grass to be his lullaby.

"Theresa!" He called once more before stopping at the top of the hill to catch his breath.

"Theresa…" the wind carried his voice away until it could be heard as nothing but a whisper.

Looking at the ground he had to cover, an endless sea of emerald and bumps of rolling grass, Jay finally knew just how hard this was going to be. 'If my assumptions are correct, and from what the voice said, I'm going to have to move quickly to find Theresa in… this.' But as Jay tried to move his legs he fell to the ground with a thump and trembled. The exhaustion finally caught up with him.

"Theresa where are you?" he wouldn't let himself doze off now, not with Theresa out there all alone. Of course she could handle herself, he knew that, it was more the fact that he was finally confronting… he might never see her again… she might d-die. Jay shot up, 'I can't be denying out victory yet. I have to keep going.'

He groaned as the sore and tired muscles tightened their grip on his arms and legs. Fastening the 'Odie Back pack' tighter around his shoulder he sprinted down the hill and towards the hills beyond, only stopping once to look back at the golden gates… were he knew the figure was watching him… though he didn't know that it was with tears in it's eyes.

'There's no turning back now… I just hope I can find Theresa in time. When I thought she had died…' Jay's expression turned solemn, 'I can't lose her…'

"Huh?" Jay was confused, he had never used to spitting out his feelings or even admitting them to himself. He was serious, brave and sometimes lacked a little self-confidence. That he would admit. But he had gotten into the bad habit of doing that lately… thinking of _feelings_. Though he would never openly admit it. Not even innerly… well until now.

He thought of Theresa's smile fading to a scream… the one that haunted his dreams from the night she 'died'. 'I thought I had lost her forever… but I have a second chance. I can save the one I really care about.'

You mean love… 

"Huh?" he shook his head at the thought that had suddenly wedged it's way into his train of thought.

_Why are you so afraid to love her?_

He looked towards the ground, 'I'm not afraid… I don't know what I'm even saying.' His voice beating with his heart shot up again, this time making a knot form in his stomach.

_You can't fight it forever. You can't keep running away._

Jay ran for land beyond, 'Watch me.'

It had been hours; Jay had been wandering aimlessly around hills that looked exactly the same. He was afraid to admit it… be he was lost. Jay brought a tanned fist down on the ground and sank to his knees in frustration.

"This is not going well…" 'At this rate I'll never find Theresa…' That was the last thing that Jay wanted to happen. Not even having the chance to find her… knowing if she was all right.

Suddenly a shooting light burst in front of his vision. The dust from earlier bounced and then darted towards nearby hills… beckoning him to follow.

"The dust…" He shot up, picking up speed and ran towards its every lasting glow. Not stopping until he saw thousands of their particles laying in a row. It was a line, forming from one end of a hill to the next small giant. He touched it and felt his hand burning. Startled the teen jumped to the other side of the line. Only to find himself in utter shock.

Jay looked horrified. It was as if crossing the magical line had made him enter another world! Or another place in the dream world that is. He looked around. The sky was now a lonely black and the dirt stood firm underneath his feet. It was like a dead dessert of some sort.

"Could she be here?" He muttered to himself, raising his hope in an instant. 'That's why I felt like I was lost. You'll keep wandering around aimlessly until you find that… teleporter?' This mission was going to be a lot more confusing then he thought. And he never thought very highly of it in the first place.

Suddenly a group of gray vultures shrieked and swooped down at him. He reached for his retractable blade and swung at the bird, which was barely 5 inches from his face.

It passed right through.

"Aggh! What the heck is this?" 'How on earth am I supposed fight the creatures when I can't even touch them?' His mind wandered to the voice… it had passed right through him. And then to Theresa once more, 'Not even touch Theresa…' Jay flinched but then focused of the freaky vultures ahead of him. 'But if I can't touch them…' He dropped his weapon back into his sac, 'Then they can't touch me!' Jay braced himself for the impact of the birds gleaming silver claws. But just as he predicted it never came.

The birds screeched in annoyance as they whizzed through their opponents' head and crashed it one another. Seeing his chance Jay jolted with speed even Atlanta would be proud of, towards the stretching land. Only then to notice a small barely noticeable trail of dust behind him. He looked at the line, 'Not again…'

Jay now found himself amongst a full green forest. The leaves like fresh dew gems. A small river flowed down in front of him and then he turned around to be meet with four angry eyes. It was a freaking shadow wolf! Instinctively he reached for his weapon, but let it drop. 'It can't hurt me.' The creature shot him a flash of silver teeth before pouncing on him.

Get back punk dream… you don't know what you are dealing with! 

The wolfs mind made contact with his brain, sending a shiver down his spine.

"You can touch me!" Jay exclaimed heaving the small black wolf off his back. Claws had dung into him, giving him a bloody shoulder.

_Very observant genius._

'That stupid shadow wolf is smirking at me!'

"Well I'm surprised! Those vultures in the black sky land could not touch me!"

_Oh, and I care why? I guess you are strange. _

The wolf lunged at him, but Jay blocked with his blade.

"No really! And I'm not who you think I am! I haven't been affected by the beast." The wolf stopped it's attack and peered at the boy carefully,

What did you say? I need to speak to her… 

"Wait what do you mean her!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it. Sorry, hope there's not too much of a cliffhanger. I'm going away for the weekend so I won't be updating until Tuesday. Rate and Review! –Nuuoa Eclaire.**


	14. A new friend

I decided to work extra hard and get an update up for Tuesday like I promised. I just can't help it I love to write! Unfortunately I was limited my computer time and I couldn't make it. I'm really sorry about that. When I get back and check for new messages, surprise me and make me smile with all the reviews. –Smile-. Oh, I forgot to mention but… last time I updated was 'Awake in a Dream's one month anniversary! YAY! Wow, I seems just like yesterday I was dying of strep throat and decided to make a little story that turned into so much more. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to add Archie and Atlanta into it; I'll see how it goes… I can't make any promises. If it's not in this one I'll add even more fluffiness for you in later chapters.

**Also just realized that I never did a proper disclaimer. –Oops- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonder in entertaining television that is "Class of the Titans". If I did I would cement Heracles (Hercules) hands onto a treadmill until he lost that extra body weight. And of course add more Archie and Atlanta and Jay and Theresa romance. But in the end that would just make the story fall out of place for now (talking about the romance NOT Hercules)… so I'll keep it in the fanfictions. –Nuuoa Eclaire**

"Yes, this place seems to be full of mystery." –Theresa (Yay! She's finally back in the story.)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He loved her.

Not in the way you are thinking, but as the best friend he'd ever had. The way she'd always whisper comforting words in his ear. Rub the tender part of his back when he seized up. Let him know that he was special… _important._

Theresa was the best friend a warm-hearted shadow wolf could have.

He had met her shortly after running into a mysterious voice. The voice had asked for his story… and told him about the predicament he was in. He couldn't die! He had barely had the time to live. Why did he have the sudden urge to be important back on the battlefield? Why did he decide to help the lowly humans? And why did he ever even cross paths with Cronos? He couldn't understand it! Then he met her…

She was the most beautiful human he had ever seen. Long red hair flowed softly down her head in gold streaked ripples. Long legs came out of a curvaceous tall body. And she had the smile to light up the stars in the sky. But that wasn't what drew his attention to the female. No. It was her eyes. They were a swirling pool of emerald leaves, shining with unknown intelligence and warmth… he knew those eyes.

The first time he saw her she had been crying. Theresa had stepped out from the gates trembling and heaving. He had gone to her… he knew her somehow. He had been shocked to be pulled into hug, as she continued to sob into his coal black fur. She had told him that she was sorry… that it was her fault… and something about a '_Jay'. _Why she was talking about a type of bird he wouldn't know.

But it was the way she had treated him like a living thing that had made him stay with her. He stayed with her until her painful tears had stopped falling down her rosy pale cheeks. He had stayed with her through the night until he remembered who she was.

She was the girl he had saved. It was then that she had begun to talk. And he remembered it like it was yesterday.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Thank you for saving me." Theresa's voice echoed around the starlit campfire. The flames whispered the unknown and chanted and swayed with their bright vibrant glow. Slowly fireflies joined them and silently buzzed around in the cold crisp moonlight air of the two's new found home. 

They had been very confused at first. The dust teleporters. Freaky demons, including many gray vultures, freaking oozing murk creatures, hiding trees and worst. But they had easily made contact with their cold lifeless skin and had fended them off.

They had decided to set up camp in one of the many places they had journeyed through. It had soft grass, small trees and was the most convenient. Plus it was close to a small steam filled with fish.

"It was nothing…" The wolf was not used to being thanked or even spoken to. He felt somewhat uncomfortable. "No really," Theresa smiled sadly, "you were really brave." The shadow wolf puffed out his bristly chest with pride, "Well, yes I guess it was quite brave of me. Maybe," his eye speaking connection with the girl began to whisper, "even important." "Yes indeed… it was very important." His one emerald eye sparked up. She rubbed a tender spot behind one of his pointy ears, "I know my friends really appreciated it. Odie, Neil, Archie, Herry, Atlanta and… Jay." She dropped her voice to the last name, "And of course so did I." "But you ended up here anyway…" The wolf spoke with evident sadness and brought his four eyes up to meet her sparkling green. "Maybe so, but you gave me a chance. One that I will never forget." 

The shadow wolf gave her a soft lick with his ruff scarlet tongue. She laughed and smiled, hugging him close to her warm body. He smiled. Well… in anyway a wolf can smile. Deadly flashes of silver teeth reflecting the fires warm glow. He loved her smell. And when she held him close he could smell the exotic jasmine scent stronger then ever. It even drowned out the smell of the fish he had caught earlier. Then he meet her gaze again to speak to her.

"_I'm glad your bruises are healing up nicely." _Theresa lightly touched her cheek were only days before there had been one of many swelling bruises.

"Yes, this place seems to be full of mystery." Then she noticed his gaze gravitating towards the fire. He had never seen anything like it. He was never allowed to be near the others when they called on its great spirit.

The small wolf gazed, fascinated by the fire. He leaned over to touch it with a broad paw. The flames leapt up and lightly grazed his fur. Searing the ends. He growled, _"The fire bites hot!" _Theresa laughed. He loved her laugh. "Don't worry, my friends and I went over to a lake once. You know… taking a break from saving the world. We were grouping around the campfire, kind of like tonight. Herry was sleeping and actually let his own hand graze the fire. He yelped like a girl! It was pretty funny. Herry… he's super strong and a good farm boy. He loves to eat. Let me tell you about my other friends." The shadow wolf howled in agreement.

"Odie. Well, he's a pure, trueborn genius. He's cunning and quick minded. He is descendent of Odysseus. So do not let his appearance fool you."

"_Just as you are of Theseus."_

"Yes." Then Theresa continued, "Archie. Descent of Achilles. At first he was mistrusting. He's a great fighter and like a brother to me… including the pros and cons. His ancestor passed on his weak heel." '… And infatuation of women. Though he only has his eyes set one'. Theresa smiled thinking of his clumsy steps and the extremely macho personae he took on around Atlanta.

"Then there's Atlanta. She is a hunter. Is quick footed and has a quick temper to match. Atalanta passed on her disinterest in men. She is a really good friend to me. Neil, he's self-absorbed. Narcissist. But that can't be helped… hence his ancestor. But he really is a funny guy. And helpful when needed. Not to mention lucky beyond belief. And then there's out leader Jay. He is a great strategist. Though he can be a little under self-confident. He's also a little over serious… but _we _can't help but love him."

Then something finally registered with her brain.

'Before I had thought I was dying… I said I loved him. I guess that means that I finally admitted my feelings.' Then another thing registered, 'I'm never going to see them again… him again… at l-least he knows that I-I love him! The shadow wolf smelt the tears that began to stream down her face… but he smelt something else. It was blood.

Theresa felt a connection to her body. It jolted her, shocked her. Then she touched her tears. They left a small maroon blotch on her fingertip.

"_Are you hurt!"_

"No. I'm f-fine." 'At least on the outside. But what do the blood tears mean?' The wolf looked unconvinced. Another look of grief took hold of her face, "I miss them…"

"_Don't worry you'll see them again. We'll find away out I promise."_

"Thank you my friend… Khalil."

The wolf looked shocked.

"_Did you just call me 'Khalil'?"_

"Yes. It's the name of a passed friend of mine. He reminded me of you."

"_Thank you… my friend."_

It was then that they developed a close friendship. And knew without even speaking that they would stay together in this world. And fight. Fight for the truth of what was really happening… and a way out. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I will repeat that Khalil is NOT in love with Theresa. He's just never felt kindness in his life. I hope you liked the chapter. Also if you check my author look up, you will see my future works. I don't like doing two at once. But after this fiction I was wondering which one you'd like me to write first? Thanks again to all the wonderful reviewers and fans. –Nuuoa Eclaire**


	15. A cave full of men

Another chapter. Sorry about the slower updates. I have limited computer time, plus homework never really helps much does it? Every year we have a big community day. I had to play in the band again. Yet more excuses. Thanks for sticking with me.

This chapter is dedicated to Frimmy from fanfiction, my very first reviewer. Thank you so much for the support and great reviews, they really helped me to keep writing, in the end and the beginning. Honestly, I wouldn't have continued without the support when I started. I mean this for everyone. You guys are the greatest! –Hugs readers-.

I tried to incorporate some Archie and Atlanta in this one. Added some funny Neil lines too. Let's just say this chapter will have fluff and laughs. Keep on reading and reviewing. It'll help me write the next sixteen chapters. The story isn't even half over… so you can still expect some more surprises. –Nuuoa Eclaire

"Something's controlling them! …Well I guess we all know who that is." –Odie

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aggh, this is getting soo old!"

From the sky, the clouds greet you as you move along your path. If you look down, past the endless dark ripples of water underneath you, you can see an island. The heat of the land mass is intense, and not to be ventured upon. The only possible place you can find comfort would be in the cave. Though hard to find, amongst soaring rustic cliffs… it would be worth it. A quick shiver of cold wind to brush and cool your damp fiery skin.

Though it is still unknown how the air suddenly becomes like so. Legend has it that the Gods became very mad when the village people refused to destroy a mocking statue. The island people rotted away and the island was cursed with scorching heat. The cool air locked away in an underground passage. After thousands of years the air slowly began to leak through. Where? In the cave of course. Now it remains trapped, never venturing into the hot dust.

In the cave you are surrounded by endless turns and twists. The secret passageways. The walls of the cave are high, cold like marble, a mixture of jade and topaz coloring. Even the very tiniest amount of light makes them illuminate like magic.

No one has stepped foot inside it for generations. But this is where we find our young heroes, in a cave impossible to find. But heh… with Neil anything is possible.

Cronos looked bewildered as Neil's voice interrupted his cry. The shadow wolves around him, though, seemed unperturbed and sullen… emotionless.

"What did you say!"

"Are you deaf now too? I said that this is getting old! And not just you, the whole situation!" Cronos stepped back and meet the models face. Perfectly constructed features, crisp blue eyes. He spoke in his normal manner, calmly and surely. He seemed exasperated.

"What on earth are you talking about mortal."

"Well…" Neil leaned comfortably against the cave wall, "I'm just tired of this." He lifted up and swung his arms around, he turned his voice into a terrible impersonation of Cronos, "Get them! And like, I'm the all-powerful Cronos! Ohh… I'll get you next time!" He swung his golden mirror out of his pocket, placing his golden platinum locks back into place; his voice went back to normal.

"Each time we beat you… easily! You'll end up sending the shadow wolves on us, we'll beat them, you'll get angry, and you'll disappear in your uhh… little portally thingy. Wow! Amazing isn't it."

Cronos by this point was fuming. He felt like pulling his gray and black hair from its roots.

"I- get them!" Hatred oozed out of his voice, but his actions were temperamental and childish, it was like he was an over grown immortal baby.

The rest of the group had been staring at Neil flabbergasted during his little word rampage. They couldn't hold it in any longer, they all burst out laughing. Odie began to roll on the floor laughing hysterically, Herry pounded his fists against the walls, causing it to tremble and shake until he stopped.

By this point Cronos had enough fumes to power a steam train. Neil smiled into his mirror satisfied.

Atlanta tried to breath; all the laughing was causing her difficulty. She gasped… and started to laugh again. Archie wiped tears from his dark gray sapphire eyes, and put his purple head backwards… then he felt her. He saw Atlanta leaning against strong shoulders for support, and felt her short soft fiery hair, brush against his neck. Her beautiful suntanned face, from all the hours spent without sunscreen in the forest, was rosy from the giggling delight. Then she stopped and turned to Archie who was staring at her. She jumped away in shock and coughed awkwardly, 'What's happening to me… it's not like a guy hasn't stared at me before.'

Fortunately Cronos didn't notice, he was to busy glaring, "I said get them!" Neil sighed and put his hand on his head, making sure not to mess up his hair of course.

"Why would the shadow wolves even help you? I mean didn't you kill one of their own?" He turned to the blank faces of the army, "Don't do it. I mean come on! Why would you?" Then he shuddered.

Cronos was smiling.

The thing that scared him wasn't his crocked teeth… though they were atrocious. It was the evil gleam that seemed to consume his face. And how his eyes turned startling ruby.

"This time Neil… you've run out of luck."

The shadow wolves moved in a trance. Their muscles were not rippling with the usual anticipation before a kill. Their saliva drooled in wet clumps down their mouths. Shadow wolves were clean creatures, and so it seemed strange they hadn't groomed themselves since the last fight. It was obvious looking at their big glazed yellow eyes they were tired, but their feet kept moving like they were in their prime.

The team yelped and ran deep into the caves depth, being swallowed by the icky blackness, before emerging once again in light from the cave walls. After running for minutes nonstop Odie was extremely out of breath. They had escaped Cronos for now. But they could hear robotic like howls moving near, and Cronos laughing. They weren't hiding, but they really needed to regroup.

"Something's controlling them! …Well I guess we all know who that is." Odie piped up.

"Yah thanks Odie, but we didn't need a genius to figure that out." Archie slapped his whip on the ground.

"Even Herry could have figured that out." Neil chimed as he put his mirror back into his pocket.

"Hey!" Herry shot Neil a threatening snarl, "I resent that!"

"Ok enough!" Atlanta demanded. The boys stopped their little spat and watched her mouths hanging open in shock.

"Now we need a plan. Like Odie said, Cronos is controlling them. But how? Now we don't have Jay or Theresa here with us right now? But hopefully we will soon…" he voice dropped. Archie put a pale hand on her back, "We will have them here soon." She smiled up at him. He melted.

"I'm skilled at hunting things like the wolves. Odie has the technical skills. Neil's got the luck. And Arch," she turned to him, "You've got the whip."

"Is that all I've got?" Atlanta could here the howls coming nearer, "I need your whip Archie! It's not that we don't need you… but we need you for your whip right now!" Archie sulked, "Right I get it…"

"That's why you're coming with me right now. Your whip can cut through anything-even make a small spying dent in a hollow rock to listen in and watch Cronos. If we find a hollow rock to hide in we can spy on Cronos!" She patted the smooth gemmed surface triumphantly.

"You and I will figure out how Cronos is controlling them." Archie loved hearing the words 'You' and 'I' in the same sentence with Atlanta, he nodded. Atlanta turned her gleaming gray eyes to the others.

"The rest of you will fight Cronos until we return with our answer. The shadow wolves shouldn't be too hard to beat. If it turns out to be like the incident with the ant collars. Then Herry and Neil, you guys will protect Odie as he turns that flying game into a sound wave device. At the right frequency the trance will break." Odie winched and caressed the back of his video game with his chocolate hands, before nodding slowly and admitting that they needed him… even more than he needed his game.

"Are you all with me." Atlanta thrust her hand down in mid air, motioning for the others to join.  
"I know I am Atlanta." Archie placed his hand gingerly on top, savoring the feeling of her touch.

"What's this Archie? I thought you said you'd never take orders from a girl? Even though I'm not a junior anymore."

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures." Archie turned his head away, hoping his excuse was good enough. Atlanta just rolled her eyes.

"I'm there!" Odie jumped in.

"Me too." Herry joined his hand into three and smiled as Neil stomped his foot stubbornly.

Atlanta gave him a baby seal face. Her eyes seemed big and bright enough to Archie, that it could light the stars in the sky and be mistaken for the evening moon. The other's laughed, but as Archie watched his stomach did the turns of colorful butterflies and fluttered like the song of the morning songbirds.

Neil sighed, "Alright! But if I break a nail or something, it should be on your conscious." He made a putrid face at his friends grimy hands, "I don't have to touch those do I?"

Atlanta rolled her eyes and grabbed Archie's wrist, picking up pace to find a hollow rock to hide in. And as the howls grew rasped and deadly close, so much that you could smell their rancid breath, Herry pumped his muscles, Odie tried to do the same and Neil checked himself out.

"Bring it on Cronos!" They ranted like physced up football players.

Atlanta slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes, 'Men.' And as she moved towards the next quick patch of darkness her hand caught in Archie's. A huge blush was evident on his face; she could see it vividly out of the corner of her eye. She smiled inwardly, 'Yes…' She quickened her pace like a giggly child, 'Men.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll try to update a lot quicker next time… before… big news… I go away again! –Gasp!- I'll be gone from June 7th until the 13th. Then we have a day off from school on the 14th, when I'll write another chapter. Guess where I'm going? I'm going to Quèbec! As a part of the year-end graduation trip for the entire grade seven students at my school. I'll be in Montreal and then Quèbec city. If I don't update again before then I'll post another reminder. Sorry. The good news though is that I will have some time to write the next couple of chapters during the trip. But I'll probably have trouble writing when I get back… I'll probably write it in French without knowing… I'm not a loud to say a word in English. Thank you for the understanding. –Nuuoa Eclaire


	16. Bitter and sweet reunions

I live! I haven't updated in a month… wow! I'm sooo sorry though! I'm finally done school too! YAY! So just to tell you the reason that I couldn't update was just that. I had to do so much! It was unbearable. But I'm going into high school next year soo… I better deal with it. (P.S. My trip was good to.) Oh then yesterday I was to busy doing a little victory dance (lalalalalalala!) so umm. Ok then. Here's the next chapter. Hopefully it was worth the wait; there are so many new stories up on fanfiction. So to all the authors out there a big round of applause. (P.S. This whole time I've had a rotten fruit firewall up, Ha I avoided all the smelly things you were throwing at me through the computer!) –Nuuoa Eclaire

"**Jay…" –Theresa**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Archie get your elbow away from my head." Atlanta rubbed her skull in a cramped manner. Her and Archie were both stuffed awkwardly into a hollow rock, how they had found one big enough was a mystery.

"Well I'm sorry Atlanta! It's not like I'm actually trying."

"So what! It still hurts you know! I should get a formal apology." Archie could still see Atlanta's twilight eyes twinkling mischievously despite their dark surroundings. The only light was blocked by a light rock they had used to cover the entrance of the crack Archie's whip had made to get in. In fact the only things the boy could see of his friend and fellow hero was her eyes. The ones that always seemed to hold him in a trance. But that made only one part of Atlanta.

He loved every inch of her. From her calloused hands, to her quick remarks. From her short radiantly bright red hair to her knee high socks. Why was he always getting these thoughts lately! He was obsessed. He had denied it last time but this was over the top. And this wasn't a time for mushy little love thought.

'Stupid!' Archie thought to himself, 'Oh she is going to get it. I'll beat her in her little torment game.' So the mood quickly vanished just as it came.

Archie wasn't the type to say any of his emotions out loud. Heck he had difficulty even thinking them. So he would show his love in the only way possible.

He would argue.

"Excuse me Atlanta. I did say sorry, and just because you can't take a little beating around doesn't m-." Atlanta cut him off, "Oh me! Ha! And I thought it was just you who couldn't take a beating." She gently flicked her across his gold plated ankle brace. She did it quickly, like all her movements, and made sure to not truly damage it. After all she didn't really want Archie to get hurt.

"I know your weakness." But Archie's mind thought other wise, 'No. No you don't.'

The clanging of the contact with his metal brace echoed off the walls around them.

"Atlanta…" He let his words draw out slowly. Atlanta stopped breathing, "Oh no… you wouldn't!"

"I know your weakness…"

"Archie." The words hitched on her throat, as her friend got closer. She couldn't see him, but she could feel his hot breath get closer. Closer. Closer. Then he struck!

"No Archie no!" He was pushing the air out of her… it was a tickle war!

(Bet you thought he was going to kiss her right?)

She had always been sensitive when it came to tickling. Why? Who knew? But whenever someone gazed her in continuing motions she would have tears bursting from her eyes. And would keep laughing and laughing.

"P-please!" Atlanta said through gasps of laughter. By this point she was clunking her head on the top of the ceiling, even though she was scrunched down, laughing.

"Then say that I'm the best and it wasn't my fault you hint you head."

"Aren't you demanding." Archie continued the endless tickles and finally Atlanta screamed in a child like manner and pounded the floor. (Good thing it wasn't Herry or the place would be going down! Take cover!)

"All right Arch! All right!"

"Ahh… so you give up? Then say it!" He said smugly, taking in his hour of triumph.

"You're the best and…"

Atlanta was shocked to feel force of Archie's hand plaster up against her mouth. More importantly he was trembling.

"Arc-Archie?"

"Hush!" Archie snapped through a whisper. She could see the worry in his dark gray blue eyes. "Atlanta someone is coming." Atlanta nodded her head slowly, though it was difficult with Archie's firm body pushing against her. He had his back against the blacked entrance, so if anyone came and moved it Atlanta was out of sight.

She noticed this and felt many different emotions. Any other girl would feel grateful and swoon, her mind mimicked, 'Oh! Archie you are so brave! Tee heee!" But Atlanta just felt shocked. Did he really care for her that much? And besides she didn't need protecting anyway! If both of them faced the entrance they could jump out and hurt the attacker easily… but it was to late now.

The foots steps were getting closer. Thud. Thud. Oh how could they have been so stupid to make all that noise! Thud. Thud. Then like magic the footsteps were gone.

"There. I'm sorry to have hurt you Atlanta." Archie whispered, his body was still trembling.

"We shouldn't have made so much noise. But really Archie it's fine. Besides that thing is gone. We have been in much worse situations."

"Atlanta."

The tone of his voice pulled the air out of her more then tickling ever could.

"It's just that… I- I l-lo…"

Suddenly a shadow wolf jumped and yanked the rock away. His yellow eyes were screaming for blood, and by the looks of his saliva… he was hungry. Atlanta took her laser cross bow fastened around her wrist and shot at the other side out the rock, bursting it into crumbling pieces. Coughing at the dust, they both took it as a chance to get out and away from the shadow wolf. The two teens scurried out in a fluid movement and steadied themselves for battle.

That's when Archie noticed the shadow wolf. His limped walk, the extra long bristly hair, the pure hatred in his eyes. It was the same one who had attacked him and Atlanta and the park. The same creature that he had snapped the back of. And now the shadow wolf had come for revenge. On him.

"God! What the hell!"

'I told you I would get revenge human… if not then here I am! I'm taking you down.' The wolfs eyes seemed to shine demonically as the creature, obviously male, made contact with him.

'Great,' Archie sighed inwardly, 'and just when I was going to tell Atlanta too. Why does this always have to happen to me…'

"Come on Archie. Let's take_ him_ down." She had all her attention on the battle now, she was in hunting mode. And as they charged he couldn't help thinking one more mushy thought, 'As long as you don't get taken down with me.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hey look I decided to keep on going! Hurray!)

"Great I lost him." Jay huffed sarcastically, he had been looking everywhere for the stupid shadow wolf. It had been the one whom Theresa had tried to save. He knew that. He just knew. And now he had lost his only way to find her. He was the biggest idiot alive.

"If I had only known sooner. If I had realized. I could have told him that I was looking for her and was going to get her out. I could've even told him that I would get him out to. God! I'm such an moronic buffoon."

A gently breeze picked up and ruffled his brown hair, it calmed his frazzled nerves down somewhat. He sank to one knee and began rummaging through the Odie backpack.

"Clean clothes, food… hmm… I need more, guess I was too anxious to go and find her. Water and toiletries (That just sounds weird coming from Jay's mouth. Not as weird as Archie though… -funny thought goes here. -)

A faint rustle could be heard behind him. His deep chocolate brown eyes frowned. As he arose and prepared himself for battle, he heard the voice he thought he would never hear again. That sweet angelic warm voice.

"Is that you Khalil? God knows how long I've been looking for you! I was worried you know. You were just supposed to be getting fish. I thought you had crossed the transparent dust line. And I…"

Theresa dropped the small wooden basket she had been carrying, and the fresh picked berries splayed all over the grassy floor. Theresa couldn't move. If what she saw was real, then Jay, the man she had hidden feelings for, was right before her eyes. She let a sober gasp escape her throat.

Jay remained in place. His steady tanned hands let his sword drop as he felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

"Theresa…" His breath barely left his mouth before he heard her sob. She was trembling and as quietly as she could, reached out to him and grazed his cheek. She felt the contact.

"Jay!" She cried joyously, Theresa threw her arms around his neck and leaned against him, embracing his warmth. Unshed tears of disbelief and pure happiness clung to her emerald eyes.

"Oh Jay, I thought I'd never see you again!" Jay stroked her light red hair gently, "I missed you too." Then he to burst with happiness at seeing her and twirled her around in his arms.

'Theresa sorry to keep you waiting… I'll get the fish later. I kinda ran into a little pest problem and…You!' Khalil had finally picked up Theresa's scent and was now gazing at the stupid human he had just gotten rid of. And with his best and only friend no less!

"You!" Jay put Theresa down and began an intense glaring war with the shadow wolf.

"Oh Khalil! This is Jay! But…" Her voice became flatter, "I see that you've met."

"Yah." They muttered in unison.

'Look Theresa,' Khalil's one green and three yellow eyes seemed to say in unison, 'I'll get the fish now… and when I get back I hope this unwanted company is gone!' His two head growled and barred their teeth as he zoomed away furiously.

Theresa sighed, "He really is a good guy. Don't take it personally Jay…" Then suddenly something hit her.

"Huh? Theresa what's wrong?" How could Jay be here? Did the Scio Havarti get him too? Was he going to die… just like her? Theresa turned down her face and it became ghostly pale, she whispered four heart stopping words.

"Why are you here?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think it was a fairly good update. I made Archie tickle Atlanta. Plus that stupid crippled shadow wolf ruined a Archie and Atlanta moment again. Bah! In the next update, (I'll try to update at least once or twice every week. Except when I go away… then I'll tell you.) There will be a serious conversation between Jay and Theresa. Bye! (Still have the rotten fruit firewall up.) –Nuuoa Eclaire.**


	17. Why are you here

Hi. I know I haven't updated in a while. But hey, it's a lot better then a month. I've started doing drama; I get paid 60 dollars at the end of the week. So I couldn't update because I had to go to training camp. Hope you enjoy this update. Until next time (which will be a lot sooner.) –Nuuoa Eclaire

"Don't touch me! It makes me want to hug you when you touch me…" –Theresa

P.S. This is my second try at this chapter I lost everything. The other was better but I still like this one.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What?" Jay was confused, just a moment ago she had been delighted to see him. But now… now she was crying? Jay leaned forward and touched her rosy pale cheek. It was stained with hot tears. Theresa had her face turned down, but Jay forced her to meet him in the eyes. His warm chocolate eyes… Theresa took a deep forced breath.

"I said 'Why are you here'? Are you dead? Did the beast g-get you? Or are you just some sick joke that Cronos, or this world sent too kill me inside!"

Jay took a step back. How twisted this world was. Their situation was! And how confusing it must have been for her.

"No." Theresa looked taken a back, "What?" Jay plunged into her sparkling green eyes, "I said 'No'. I'm not dead. I'm right here alive with you."

"But how?"

"It's a long story… but after you… died… I thought you died. All I heard you say was, 'Sorry'. I didn't understand Theresa…" Theresa silenced him with the brush of a finger.

"You only heard… you didn't hear me say anything after 'Sorry'?" Jay blinked, "Umm… no. Was there something else?"

Theresa pushed him away and sank to her knees. She told him. And he didn't even hear her! Now she had to do it all over again. She wanted another chance to be with him… was she not even going to grasp it?

Jay tugged nervously at his yellow and royal purple polo shirt. He rested a tanned hand on her shoulder. The next thing she did surprised him.

It surprised him a lot.

Theresa slapped him.

The slap was a lot harder then he had expected for it to be. Though he wasn't really expecting it in the first place.

Jay stepped back in shock. And if his shock couldn't have been doubled, Theresa then snapped at him.

"Don't touch me! It makes me want to hug you when you touch me…" She sobbed, and thought to herself, 'Why did I do that? Was it because I wanted to die? No. Then is it because I'm afraid of his love now that I can have it? When I said 'I love you' the last time, it didn't have a sense of commitment to it. I was dying… and needed to let him know how I felt. This is beyond the strongest feeling I've ever known. And it's not just his love that scares me… I think. I don't deserve to be loved… because I'm stuck in the middle of life and death. I'm not really an alive human being. I'm a monster.

The pained expression that was cast over her lovely features hurt Jay a lot more then the slap. And even though the fact that she wanted to hug him made him blush he knew it meant something far deeper.

"Theresa… do we need to talk about anything?" Theresa just smiled through her sobs.

"Jay… it's just been hard. I'll talk to you when I am ready." She stood and tried extra hard to not let her emotions escape her.

"It's just really hard you know. With everything going on my mind has become a dangerous neighborhood… that I shouldn't go into alone. My dad loved that quote… now it's real for me."

"I wouldn't know," Jay wanted to banish all her negative thoughts, "but I know that when you need to go there… I go right along with you."

Theresa knew what he said had been cheesy… but it was just too sweet for words.

"So tell me how you got here… and I apologize for the slap." Jay laughed.

"Yah well it's all right. It would have been better if you weren't so strong though…"

Jay and Theresa began to talk. About everything. The dust. How Jay got into the dream world. Cronos. Their friends. The voice of the stars. Even Khalil… much to Jay's boredom and dislike.

"So…" Jay began absently as he folded his legs and moved to a more comfortable spot on the cushy green moss.

"You umm… told your story. You know the star. The voice thingy… umm… said it was personal."

"Well of course Jay." She raised her eyebrows quizzically, "You didn't want to know what it said, did you?"

"Well…" Jay rubbed the back of his brown hair, a bad habit he picked up from Archie.

"Aha! You did didn't you!" It pained Jay to see tears still clinging to her eyes, despite the lighthearted conversation. There was a deep heart wrenching pain still gnawing at her insides.

"I wish I would've confronted the voice a bit more."

"Yah, maybe we'll get our answers but I doubt it. Now Jay," She took on the voice normally reserved for Jay's absence, "let's find the exit! Before it's to late…" The tears streamed quietly down her face.

Jay took her delicate hands in his strong ones, "Don't worry Theresa we'll be together."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth."

Khalil was resting against a tree trunk. It's ancient bark woven with secrets… but he just wanted a scratching post. His two heads were snarling, silver white teeth biting the air viciously. His one green eye and three yellow made a verbal connection with those around him.

"So from what I've heard mister 'We'll be together.' Is coming with us? Great." He rolled his four eyes sarcastically.

"Hey I don't recall wanting to go with you either!" Jay positioned himself so that he was glaring at the shadow wolf directly.

"I was here first! It was _our _mission… you're just getting in the way."

"Hey! I knew Theresa first!"

"Yah well… I saved her life!"

"So I've done that countless times!"

"Really?" Khalil rolled his eyes mockingly, "I thought she saved you!"

"Oh yah!"

"Yah!"

The pair began growling like puppy siblings. They quite looked like it. Theresa held back laughter through her veil of drying tears.

"Come on you two. The exit won't wait forever. We need to go find it. The journey begins…"

The two just mumbled a couple a 'Yah's' and 'Just a minutes'. Theresa rushed on ahead and covered her mouth. The laughter was going to escape any minute now. And she was happy when she thought a new pleasant thought.

"Somehow it's hard to keep crying."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't forget to Rate and Review. I won't say much to spoil everything. I was trying to go for a more profound look at their relationship. And what Theresa is really afraid of. Death? Or love?- Nuuoa Eclaire**


	18. Fading in your arms

Updated. I'm really excited about this chapter I've just wanted to write it for so long. If you want to better appreciate this chapter, I suggest re-reading or remembering the part where Jay fell through the monsters, but not Theresa or Khalil. Ok, enjoy. This has some of my favorite Archie and Atlanta quotes at the end. –Nuuoa Eclaire

"Purple one" -Atlanta

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Atlanta charged the shadow wolf. Her slim frame dogging and turning in quick sure movements. The large shadow barred his long silver teeth, growling and spitting gobs of yellow saliva. Atlanta quivered but only once, at the repulsive sight. She locked her laser crossbow on the back of his neck. And in the glorious hint of victory Atlanta dropped her satisfied smile. She could have sworn that as the glowing purple beam, as vibrant as Archie's hair, made its way for its target… the shadow wolf was smirking.

Archie watched dumfounded as in nearly a couple of seconds Atlanta had already shot her laser cross bow at the bristly black neck of the shadow wolf. It was the same spot that he had broken during the fight for saving Theresa. He was impressed… but that seemed a little fast.

Even for Atlanta.

The blast of energy soon reflected off his neck. The shadow wolf burst into a howl of laughter. Literally a 'howl'. His piercing yellow eyes burned into the two heroes.

"You imbeciles! You cannot defeat me so easily! I am the great head chief, of all the shadow wolfs of the tribe of Torr'en. I have no name… for that is degrading. But you may call me 'Dovn'. Meaning all powerful. And I have come for revenge. On you purpled one…" Atlanta burst out laughing, "Purpled one!" Archie began to whack his 'Purple' head against the cave wall. 'Great,' he though, 'I'll never live this down!'

"Quite! Now prepare to parish!"

"You I believe would want to kill us. But all the other shadow wolves that came with Cronos… the last time we saw them they wanted nothing to do with Cronos…"

"And your neck!" Archie cut into Atlanta mid sentence, "Atlanta's laser beam rebounded off your neck!"

"That means…" Atlanta played with her vibrant red hair in concentration, "That Cronos put some type of controlling mechanism on all the shadow wolves!"

"And it's on their neck!"

A steady rhythm of clapping hands echoed around the cavern room. A startled Archie and Atlanta turned to face a smug Cronos. His eyes were gleaming like a dead blood red rose.

Suddenly even more sounds echoed around the room. The three other Titans boys ran into the room. Herry was running faster then he had ever run before. Odie was trying to tweak his video game without tripping. Neil was trying to fix his hair as he cried hysterically. His scream pitched like a two year old girls. An army of drooling angry shadow wolves were behind them.

Once the group got to where Atlanta and Archie stood the rest of the shadow wolves backed off and began to circle them obediently.

"I guess you don't have any idea what I'm up too." Cronos chuckled. Neil finally caught his breath, "So what? We don't really need to try to find out anymore. I mean you're just gonna tell us anyways." He picked up his three-paneled mirror and examined his golden platinum locks, "Why bother?" Archie caught on to Neil's plan quickly. They would distract Cronos while Odie finished transferring his game to pick up how Cronos was controlling them.

"Yeah Cronos, it's not even worth our time to fight you, you're an a…" He glanced at Atlanta, he would prevent himself from saying anything to make Cronos really hurt her. Herry, being a little dimwitted just joined for fun.

"Yeah! And that army of shadow wolves you have at your disposal to attack us at any minute is… oops."

"Herry!" The group shouted in unison.

Cronos who had been fuming recomposed himself and gave a quick gesture to the shadow wolves. He opened a portal and stepped through, " Thanks for the idea Herry. I'll be back soon… have fun with my pets. Whether you survive or not, it doesn't matter to me. The planet will be mine anyways."

Herry ran off into the fight. Neil began to throw rocks at his attackers. Odie furrowed his brow in concentration, "I don't like this. What Cronos said…"

"We'll worry about that later." Archie cut in, "As Atlanta would say, 'Let's go hunting.'" He joked. Atlanta simply smirked.

"Sure," She ruffled his hair. Then she leaned in and put her delicate lips so close to his ear he could feel her steamy breath. He choked and felt his knees begin to melt. 'Please,' he thought, 'let this be true…' Then she uttered two words and ran off.

"'Purple one.'"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I've said this about a thousand times already! Stop your bickering!" But just like before Theresa was stuck listening to the endless verbal mockery coming from the young man's and shadow wolf's mouth. Or in the shadow wolfs case two mouths. No he communicated with his eyes. Four to be precise. Three piercing yellow. And one green. It was a nice green. With emerald swirls and a slight tint of the leaves of a grape vine. But only Theresa would notice this. Kind of like how she noticed the way a certain male in questions light almost golden brown hair bounced when he laughed. Or how his face went into a cute little blank stare when she did something surprising.

Theresa's mood had lightened since her previous confrontation. She had felt so helpless and so afraid. She loved Jay, she knew that. But did she really want to risk having him know that and then just disappear? Have him never be able to move on? Sometimes she felt like her dying was inevitable. After all she was clairvoyant, these stomach-clenching feelings of dread must be true. But other times, like now, she felt herself returning to the glowing ray of sunshine she was outside the dream world they were trapped in. Or she would get back her quick remarks.

I mean how much arguing can you take?

"Jay? Khalil? Will you please stop arguing over who has the best eye color? It's kind of pointless."

"Yeah, but I have four eyes so mine are better!"

"But mine are really nice brown." Jay stated. Theresa blushed at this.

"Plus who really wants to have four eyes anyway. It makes you look like an alien."

"Hello? Two headed wolf here? I kind of am an alien?"

"Like I said, _it really_ doesn't matter." Theresa swayed her hips casually, then stopped and rushed toward the pair.

"Duck!"

"Why do you speak of a small waddling bird?" Khalil gritted his long sliver teeth in confusion.

"She means get out of the way!" Jay jumped out of the way just in time to avoid gleaming razor claws.

It was the gray vultures again. They had passed through the dust portal just like he had. They came from the land of the endless black sky and dead ground, and entered the vast forest and lush landscape, like he had. Theresa's voice burst his thought.

"Jay do you bring my nun-chucks in that yellow bag of yours?" She said urgently, the birds were beginning to regroup and come back.

"It's the 'Odie back-pack' and… yeah… Neil decided to toss it in at the last minute." She grasped it and did a series of complicated twists.

"Ready?"

"Wait!" Jay remembered that the vultures couldn't touch him. He began to waltz towards them.

"Jay!"

"I told you he was crazy." Khalil replied smugly.

Theresa shot forward and pounded her fist into the side of the vulture's head. It let out a piercing screech and flew away with the others.

"You can touch the vulture!" Jay said.

"Not this again…" Khalil mumbled silently from the sidelines.

"Yes Jay. Why? Can't you?"

"No I said that before. The only people or things I can touch in this world, are you, the stupid wolf and the landscape."

Theresa cut off Jay again, "Look out!" A lone vulture swooped down and flashed it's deadly color drained beak at his face. Theresa brought her nun-chuck up to whack it. But it passed right through.

"What?" She grasped her weapon firmly.

But it fell right through. It fell through her hand.

The weapon landed next to Jay's feet. He was astounded.

'No.' He silently thought to himself. She backed up for support and fell at Jay's feet. She clung to his shirt and made no noise. She didn't pass through, but she thought she would at any moment.

"I knew I would die. I knew it." Her voice lacked every once of her pure joy. Khalil paced nervously.

"NO Theresa! You're not dying!"

She got up and put a hand on his shoulder. It passed through. She shied back in despair.

"Th-Theresa?"

"I fear," Theresa replied flatly, "that we need our answers even more desperately then before." She was trembling with an unfelt cold.

"Then…" Jay rubbed her hands gently. Glad they stayed perfectly in place, "Let's go find them."


	19. A voice revealed

Hello once again. This chapter is dedicated to 'SpiritGirl of japan'. This story is far from over… I'm so excited! I have exactly 11 chapters left excluding this one. But I keep changing the story line… and I've already written chapter twenty-nine and twenty-eight… there might be more. I've started doing a drama camp. We have a lot to do in only five days. Five hours a day too… pheff! So I'm trying to type really fast. Plus my dad rented the whole first season of 'Smallville'… we have to watch it all in five more days. But here's another chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger, I'll tie it together in this chapter and the next. Bye. –Nuuoa Eclaire

"**Yes I left you without answers… and in seeing your friends predicament… I am truly sorry." –Annabelle Windlow (Who is she? Read to find out.)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The fighting was getting fierce. All the muscles in Atlanta's slim and muscular body, burned with the lava of a volcano. The many shadow wolves kept coming back against their will. If they had, had any sense they would have screamed at their injuries. But with Cronos controlling them they felt none of it.

"If they keep going at this rate, they'll kill themselves!" Atlanta hissed into Archie's ear.

"Well," Archie spoke back, "Isn't that what we want?" Atlanta threw a light punch to his shoulder.

"Not if it's not even their own doing. I kill animals to eat… or if they are truly evil and want to kill me. These animals'… creatures… aren't really trying to kill us. And if we break the spell, they should come to our side…"

"Watch out!" Archie pushed her to the side, but it was to late. The looming frame of a big shadow wolf knocked itself into Atlanta. She went hurdling into the next room.

The opening was barely even visible. It was by pure Neil luck that Archie found where she had been pushed. He squeezed into the small crack. He could already tell, even through the gapping darkness, that this entrance was man made. He felt around blindly for Atlanta. And felt he hard small hand. In embarrassment he jerked away. Then he lifted her up gently and sighed. She wasn't moving, but he could hear her heart beat.

As he leaned against the cold dank wall and slipped down with a thud. He placed Atlanta gently down in front of him and rubbed his sore backside. What had that been? He pulled himself up and felt around. His pale hands came to rest on a firm broken seal. Broken?

Atlanta began to stir and he rushed to her side. Nothing was broken… but he just 'had' to help her up. After he felt the presence in the small little chamber change, he knew her twilight gray eyes had opened.

"Atlanta?" He whispered. She nodded.

"Atlanta, can I use your laser cross bow for a minute?" He felt her large beautiful eyes question him, and then out of trust she handed them to him.

Archie began to charge them, as he leaned forward. The purple light, like his hair, gave him enough light to see what the broken lock was.

"Archie?" Atlanta's voice seemed intrigued, "Did you know there's some sort of weird writing here on the ground? I think its instructions to something."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I also found a burnt out torch… it has been recently lit…"

Atlanta grunted and got up, "Archie? What are you doing?" Archie kept the faint steady light on the wall, "This seal. It's broken. All it leads to is an empty stand were some sort of jewelry was once placed…" Then he broke off, his voice cracked.

"Archie was is it? Archie?" Atlanta's calm voice rose to a state of panic. No more words were needed, as Archie let the glow rest on the broken seal.

Across it were two large scythe marks.

"Cronos…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where are we exactly?" Khalil questioned Jay quietly. Jay turned calmly, he normally didn't get along with the stubborn shadow wolf… but for Theresa… just today he would make an exception. They had made a silent pact between themselves.

Ever since yesterday Theresa had been silent and shivering with an unknown cold. She would lag behind or dart ahead. Or Jay would see and feel her out of the corner of his warm chocolate brown eyes, clinging to his yellow and purple polo shirt.

At night he lay restless. He could still hear her unshed tears through out the day.

She was as silent as death.

Jay had kept himself awake all last night to protect her. But from what? Was it another one of those vultures? Or maybe the unknown enemy itself? Death. Did he really fear her dying? Of course, it was only natural. But still… he wouldn't allow himself to lose her again. Never again… he had mad to many broken promises… he wouldn't break another.

Another thing that was bothering Jay, was what had happened to him just the night before.

_Flashback:_

_Jay lay down next to the dancing flames. He took a glance at Theresa's frail and fragile form only ten paces away from him. She was tossing and turning, her light shinning red hair splayed out with sweat. She took ragged breaths. _

_Odie had made sure that Jay had brought two sleeping bags for the journey. How Odie managed to stuff everything into the little yellow bag he had no idea. _

_As the night passed on Jay found no comfort in the sandman's arms. And it wasn't just because of the shadow wolf's snoring… he needed to stay awake for Theresa. Besides he couldn't fall asleep with the constant pain she felt within her soul. _

_When Theresa had first begun to fade it was a shock to all of them. But it wasn't just Theresa. It was Khalil too. He had found that out when Khalil had tried to bite him. The teeth made no contact. Then Jay mocked him and Khalil tried again… his arm still throbbed._

_But he found Theresa and Khalil could still make contact. There were the few moments where Jay could still feel Theresa under his hands… then there were the times he would pass through her. As time progressed those times increased._

_It had been hard for him, but eventually he stopped trying to touch her. He found when he passed through her, that her soul burst apart in sorrow. But why couldn't he touch Theresa or Khalil. He didn't mind about Khalil… but Theresa… _

_And the more he thought about passing through, Jay began to understand. Of course he couldn't fully, because the figure in black had left so soon. He still needed answers. But he soon began to realize that Theresa and Khalil could still touch the other dream creatures. Because he wasn't really from the dream world. He still had a body and wasn't only a soul… or dream. _

_Did that mean that they would keep fading until they were nothing? Is that why there were no people in the dream world? Or did they become the many different creatures? But there weren't that many… what really happened. And then his questioning on the fact that Theresa and Khalil couldn't touch things from the real world was confirmed. _

_Theresa rolled out of her sleeping bag. No through it. She rolled to the left and passed through the fuzzy red material. Jay gasped and reached for her arm. He went through and pulled back silently in despair. _

_He began to cry silently, 'I love her. I love her.' He thought. _

_"Hey?" Khalil stirred, moving his dark bristly body to face Jay, "Are you bleeding? I smell blood." _

_Jay touched his tanned face. And looked at a tear that had landed on his finger in the firelight. It wasn't a tear. It was blood! He whipped every sigh of his tears away._

"_No! Nothing! Just… get back to sleep."_

_Khalil shrugged. And his snoring persisted. _

_End of flash back._

He had told Theresa everything the next day… about his theory… not the bloody tears… and defiantly NOT about the fact he had admitted to loving her! Then they had started wondering and passed though the dust to this strange place.

"Hey! I said where are we?" Khalil tossed his abnormally large black paws against the dead ground.

"We're in the place where the gray vultures first attacked me. I remember this black sky clearly…"

"It's more of dead dark gray…" Khalil observed. Jay made a hard fist and thought, 'I need to stay calm for Theresa… don't lash out at Khalil.'

Theresa gasped behind him, and he whipped around. A short woman around twenty, stood next to the gapping Theresa. She had slender shoulders and wavy ebony hair that flowed down to her shoulders. Her extremely light blue eyes lit up the dead area. She had classic features and extremely pale skin… but she held an air of power around her. She seemed very tired. Then Jay noticed it… she had a black cloak on.

"You're the voice of the stars, aren't you!" Khalil's four eyes made contact with those around him.

"You left without giving us any answers last time!" Jay piped up angrily.

"Yes I left you without answers… and in seeing your friends predicament… I am truly sorry." The girl said in a high society manner, but it held true compassion.

"My name is Annabelle. Annabelle Windlow. I have come to explain a few things… I just hope I'm not too late…"

"Well you better not be! Now here's my first question, "What are you?" Jay paced next to Theresa. Surprisingly Theresa was smiling.

"I will tell you… just follow me? Don't worry, trust me."

Theresa willingly accompanied her, Khalil followed. Jay looked around wide-eyed. Then realizing he was all alone raced to catch up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cronos stood once again at the mouth of the cave containing the beast. The sickly trees that blew around him crashed around even more fiercely. They were no doubt reacting to the object he had brought here.

Cronos pulled out a large necklace. The one he had 'borrowed' from the cave on the island. Gold etched its way around a large aqua stone. He moved to the side and approached a small alter. He placed the necklace there and laughed. The alter magically spit out a key in the necklaces place. He took it in his hands eagerly and rushed for the entrance. He placed the key in the small opening he had previously created. The key turned magically and moved so slowly it seemed like time was standing still. It would be another hour or two.

"Those cave instructions really helped." He laughed at the lightning sky.

Behind that entrance of stone… the beast was waiting for him. He felt his freedom getting closer. And closer. Soon he would be able to reek havoc once more. And he would start with the very people that had locked him in here for thousands of years.

The gods.

And he was sure the man on the other side would show him how to find them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You really didn't think I would go through the whole story without actually releasing the beast did you? Hope you liked it. I'll update soon. Probably once every two days. Yeah! The next story I'm going to write is either "The Cold Side of her Heart" (Better then it sounds) or "Just Like Eurydice". YOU decided. SO vote people. Both are Jay and Theresa, and Archie and Atlanta stories. –Nuuoa Eclaire.


	20. Questioning the tragicly beautiful

**Ok, the next story I will be writing is "The Cold Side of my Heart". Thanks so much to all who voted. A really random fact I just learned about this week: If you put my story on the same Microsoft Word document, it's sixty-five pages! And that's only nineteen chapters! Imagine when I add the next ten or eleven! Also I read the first few chapters of my story over again… I pretty much cringed. Bad, bad, grammar! Hope you like this chapter, and hope this answers your questions.**

"One wish. One wish to each of those receiving it. Two wishes." –Annabelle Windlow (Voice of the Stars)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The current section of the dream world was even more frightening as the foursome continued their long walk. Theresa was eerily quite. She knew that she had to be. As is they were approaching something far more deadly then the dead environment around them. Strangely enough, Khalil as well was quite. His large coal black paws were the only noise they could hear for miles. Jay swore that if they were in an old western movie, tumbleweed would blow by any minute.

It was getting a lot colder. The wind that seemed to flow out of the pitch black sky was like shattered glass against his skin. He eventually stopped as the others moved on ahead, to get his sleeping bag… ok Theresa's sleeping bag, and wrap it around his shoulders.

But Jay seemed to be the only one affected by it. Maybe it was because he was not only a soul. But later as the long silent journey wore on, he noticed that the mysterious woman that he had so many questions for, Annabelle Windlow, was shivering also. From the cold or presence of the place, he didn't know.

But Annabelle's lips seemed bluer. But it was as if she had gotten so used to being cold… or never really felt it, or her body did. Jay barely even noticed they had stopped. In front of them was a couple of small tree. They seemed young also. But at the same time… not young. Almost ancient! And their leaves, their leaves were made of fine silver. It was astounding. Theresa let out a breath. He knew at once she was thinking the same thing.

Lying in front of the saplings were four satin pillows. One a light violet, one a bold red, one a mystical sapphire and the last was a little longer, it was emerald green. Annabelle immediately sat down on the blue pillow, motioning for them to join. They didn't have to be told which one. They just knew it. As soon as they sat down, the frightening sensation they had felt vanished. Finally someone began to speak.

"I apologize for the little side trip. Now I will answer your first question. Why did we come here? Four thousand years ago, I made this place. It was my first bit of magic. The first time I learned to manipulate the dream world. How you may ask? Well if I told you then you could never learn." Annabelle smiled sweetly at Jay's puzzled expression. But it was more of a sad smile.

"As I said, it was my first bit of magic. And I brought you here because I am four thousand and fifty six years old. And this is where my memory is the strongest. So I will be able to answer more of your questions this way. Plus I won't have anyone overhearing us."

"You said that you're over four thousand years old. How is that possible? Please explain." Theresa questioned. Jay never realized how much he missed Theresa's melodic voice; it touched his mind like a lyres song.

"Well," she looked at them quizzically, "I don't suppose you two have heard of the blessing of the blood streaked tears?" Theresa and Jay's brains took a while to process the information, and then their eyes burst open in shock.

"Blood streaked tears!" Both shouted. Khalil chuckled knowingly. Meeting Annabelle's pale blue eyes he spoke only to her. Shadow wolves were lucky that way. They could choose to whom they wanted to address and when.

"It's important. Trust me." His yellow and emerald eyes seemed to say.

Annabelle nodded, "The blood streaked tears. It happens to two people very close to each other, every thousand years." Her voice faded into a whisper of sadness.

"And what does it cause?" Theresa inquired gently.

"One wish. One wish to each of those receiving it. Two wishes."

"Meaning." Jay's chocolate eyes sparkled with happiness, "each person receiving it is granted one wish." His thoughts dance around in his head, 'I could wish to get Theresa out of here. I could wish to kill Cronos. I could…'

"Umm… how do you know who… I mean if you have it. The person you share it with?" Jay attempted to add that in casually. Khalil was having a fit trying to hold in the laughter.

"Oh that is quite simple." She said this with no joy in her voice, "It happens to two that truly love each other every thousand years. And of course only one couple is fortunate enough. So you share it with your lover."

"Lover… Lover? Lover!" Jay and Theresa both yelled. Jay's voice went off tune and he sounded like he was drunk.

"Lov-ver…"

"Now this is funny!" Khalil rolled on the floor laughing. Then he stopped. A single tear was rolling down Annabelle's pale porcelain cheeks. She let it drop to her long sleek finger.

"I-I haven't thought about him in so long."

"Who?" Theresa placed a comforting hand on her slender shoulder. Her own emerald green eyes sparkling with tears.

"Trevor…" She breathed. Then just like that she recomposed herself. Her emotional mask placed over once again.

"I'm going to tell you a story. Now you see. I bet you're wondering what I am? Well it's more of a who." Theresa and Jay shared a glance.

"Around four hundred years ago, I was just an ordinary young woman. Flaws and all. One day when I was helping my dad out at the bakery. Then I met him. Trevor Lacuna. I know this sounds crazy… but I felt it was love at first sight."

Theresa bit her lower rosy lip, "That's not crazy at all."

"Yeah. I mean it can happen." Jay barely turned his attention to Theresa, recalling the day they first met. They both blushed. Khalil held back his laughter.

"I began to see more of him. And then one day I found that I had blood-streaked tears. It was quite shocking. I talked to him and he said he had them to. Later we laughed about it. We said it was the fates telling us to be together… then he proposed. It was the happiest and the most heart-wrenching day of my life.

You see that's when the beast was born. We don't know how. Probably a recollection of all the bad thoughts and evil in the world. I suspect that the bit of magic left in the world made the blood-streaked tears, as a way to fight against the beast. But we didn't know it provided a wish. Until the beast came to our happy village…"

Jay unconsciously scooted closer to Theresa his 'lover'. And felt a faint grin spread across his face when he felt her finger brush against his. Annabelle smiled inwardly at the unknowing couple, and felt the courage to proceed.

"No one survived in my village. Not even me. How? Well here's how…"

_Flashback_

_"Run! Trevor get up!" Annabelle raced back to her fallen fiancé. He clenched his teeth together in pain. And glanced at his bleeding ankle. Then he met her eyes with his coffee brown once more. He smiled sweetly as an inhuman cursing howl rang out across the hills and burning village. _

_"Annabelle. Get away from here. Be safe."_

_"NO!" tears leaked from her eyes, "no…" The beast roared over the hill. He looked like a shadow. A huge blacking shadow, formed by the distant village engulfed in flames. The beast approached them and Trevor screamed, "All I wish is that you never die!" Then the two collapsed and the foot of two blazing orange eyes. And there bodies burned away into ashes. Mixing together in the wind._

_End of Flashback_

Then I woke up with Trevor here. Exactly here. Not the starry realm. For before me this whole place was exactly like this. The dead ground. Black sky. Trevor and I thought we would be together forever. But then he began to fade…" Jay grabbed Theresa's hand and pulled back in utter despair when it passed through.

"He vanished and I was left alone. Not truly dead. But not alive. For you see he wished that I would never die. And being affected by the beast isn't truly dieing until you fade away completely. So I remain here for all eternity. Then I decided to try to help the others that were less fortunate then I. I made them tell their stories to the stars and created different versions of the dream world. The dust teleports you to the different models."

"That was very noble of you. And I admire your bravery… I could never be that brave." Theresa sighed. Annabelle seemed so tragically beautiful now.

"It takes more then an average lifetime Theresa."

"What I don't get is why not use your wish to get out of here? Or bring Trevor back? Or kill the beast?"

"Unfortunately the wish doesn't work in the dream world. Not as long as the 'Scio Havarti' is alive." J

Jay and Theresa both sighed at this.

"Then why help us?" Khalil questioned.

"Because I don't want you to feel the same pain as I did when I lost my love. When I saw Theresa and Jay… I knew." Despite what she had said, Jay's face flushed and Theresa's went bright red.

Khalil laughed so hard that he rolled back into the dead barren wasteland. His black bristly fur rose up immediately. A large gray vulture screeched and flew at him rapidly. He quickly scrambled back into the safety of the few trees. The bird flew away in an annoyed huff.

"What are those anyway?" He jumped back onto his green pillow. It was silky and calming against his fur.

"They have just always been there."

"But what about the people." Jay somewhat hissed. He wouldn't loose Theresa like she lost Trevor, "You said there were over two thousand Theresa's in record! Where is everyone!"

She stepped out of the safety zone. They all immediately missed the warmth and security of the grove. Jay looked down at his feet at a faint line of dust.

"I'm sorry for what you are about to see."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I've gotten much better with updating. I'll probably update again in two days. I want to finish before the end of summer. Also a quick note:**

**June 30th – August 5th: I'm away at camp.**

**August 15th – September 2nd: Away on vacation in Europe.**

**As such I will not be updating during those times. I'll post a reminder when the time comes. Thank you. –Nuuoa Eclaire**


	21. Gray dephts of despair

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was at my grandmother's house from Thursday to Friday. Then if you read the authors notes, you would've known that I was away at camp for a week. This chapter is dedicated to Demenior. Yeah! But I must warn you before hand, this chapter is a little darker. Facing the other side of the dust line. I also decided to ponder over Archie's understanding of Atlanta. Not just going all goggle-eyed. I don't know if I did a good job at it but I like Atlanta's comeback. –Nuuoa Eclaire

"I can't open my eyes. I won't open them and believe this is true." Khalil

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Is the coast clear?" Atlanta whispered cautiously. She lifted her head up from examining the unknown letterings on the floor. She had caught on to Archie's idea quickly, taking the laser crossbow for herself. The striking violet light casting shadows off the enclosed cave walls.

This cave room was a lot like the ones outside. Grand, dense, topaz and jade coloring. Except this cave room's walls were onyx and had shades of sapphire and steel. Almost like Archie's eyes. A perfect blend, milling together in striking contrast.

"No. But we're fine as long as we stay here for now. To many shadow wolves out there." Archie sighed and plopped down next to his best girl friend. NO! Best friend who wasn't a guy. Not that, that made any difference… this really wasn't helping…

"I guess we have time to try to figure out these instructions. Remember how hard it was to find this place? I doubt we'll be troubled. We'll have enough time to figure this out, and help the others finish off those wolves." Archie added.

Atlanta cast their only light source over the deeply engraved letters. They seemed to be like a snake, slithering and itching the letters smoothly. The cursive letters had more sapphire then the rest of the cold surface. They glinted and shone like the moonlight over a lake at night. The tiny fragments of darker blue like gems mixed with the luminous light. Moving the light over them caused a faint reflection on Archie's eyes. Atlanta peered into them fascinated at first… then see saw… confusion? Archie confused? Ha!

"Why did Cronos need these instructions for anyway? It had something to do with that empty necklace stand… but that's all we know!"

"Look," Atlanta scanned her diamond silver gray eyes over the last set of letters, "It says something about trading, and then before that it mentions a necklace. And also a cave…"

"Wait a minute! You can read this?" Archie examined his smiling friend closely in shock. It could've been a dangerous thing to do.

"It's Latin. I'm a little rusty, but I can make out parts of it. Let's just say," she placed a glossy strand of fire hair back behind her ear, "there's a lot you don't know about me."

Archie began to chuckle, "Oh really." Atlanta shot him a glare, "Well mister know it all, tell me my favorite food then."

"Burgers." Archie smiled at her bewildered expression.

"That one was easy." She mumbled. Atlanta picked up a piece of smooth stone and chucked it against the wall. It echoed around the dark chamber, still lit by the crossbow.

"Here's one. Was I excited to join the group?"

"You weren't." Atlanta's eyes widened in shock at his response. Archie continued in deep thought, "Now that I think about it, you were confused. You just wanted to be normal. Yet not be. You wanted to be a child, but you were already to grown up. Everything was new and excitingly alluring to you. You were afraid with this new responsibility. But you knew you had to try. You always have to try."

Atlanta had a light pink blush dabbed across her cheeks; the she shook it off with a snappy remark.

"Thank you for your wisdom oh wise professor Archie. You could have just said no." Then her expression became humble and softer. It was almost unnatural; "I'll take it to heart. Thanks."

"Atlanta heard a couple of 'Yeah's' and then awkward shuffling. Then something caught her eye. The instructions.

"The instructions' mentions a key!"

"Huh? A key to what?" Archie huffed.

"You aren't asking the right question. The real question is: What would the god of time want with a key?" Atlanta was becoming anxious. Archie glanced at Atlanta through the corner of his eye. He cringed. He knew.

Archie put his pale face in his hands. He spoke softly, "The only thing Cronos would trouble himself with is killing the gods… and us. And since he left the work to the shadow wolves this time, means it's the key to the thing that affected Theresa. The Scio Havarti."

Atlanta shot up like lightning.

"Come on Arch let's go!" The urgency in her voice was inevitable.

"But."  
Archie!" She fumed, turning red faced in annoyance.

"The wolves-" he stopped mid sentence at her smirk. Filled with a cunning victory.

"I'll start calling you purple one again." Her reply got his attention, and he thought, 'I really need to think of a comeback for that one.' They rushed out the crack in the wall. Stepping on something beneath their feet. Something? They looked up into the gleeful snarling face of Dovn. It was a trap.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jay had knots on his stomach when he turned to Theresa. Her painful blank stare. He had a feeling her danger sense was flaring up in a deadly amount. He couldn't let more pain come to her; he had to stop them from passing the dust line! Or at least try to delay it.

"Wait!" Jay was met by annoyed and confused stares. He thought quickly and replied, "What about our friends? What about them?" At this Annabelle seamed a little miffed, but relieved all at once.

"Is now really the time or place to ask such things young hero?" her calm voice swayed through the air. Khalil nodded in an agreement of two pairs of flashing silver teeth, they curled into a brief snarl. Jay smiled weakly at this. And Annabelle Windlow sighed. Theresa was simply unaware of the happenings. Her emerald gaze ever turned towards her impeding doom.

"In what form do your friends imply? Meaning what type of question are you asking about them?"

At Annabelle's answer he leapt for joy inside, then placed his lips in his normal task oriented straight line.

"What is happening to our friends? We've been here for days now! What happened to them? You must know with all your magic." He addressed her formally. Ever since the tale of her life she seemed to be even more mysterious. Even though she was small she had an air of command and power around her. Something that made her alluringly dangerous and wise. She was after all over four thousand years of age.

"What you must understand Jay, is that in the real world time is slower then in here. Or faster here if you wish. Your friends have only been fighting for four hours… unlike you. You have been here almost four days." They all gasped even Theresa. Annabelle's lips curved into an almost smile, "They are fine for now. So let us continue."

"But what about uh…" Jay stammered. Khalil barked at him, his green and yellow eyes sending shivers down his spine.

"Look you may not want to go past the dust line. But I do! I need to know the truth so stop wasting our time!"

Khalil howled angrily into the hungry black sky. He pounded his large black paws against the dead barren ground. He was mad. Annabelle lifted her pale delicate hand into the air. Jay caught his breath. A small gust of wind blew Annabelle's wavy ebony tendrils dancing around her face; her sapphire eyes pierced the unseen enemy. Khalil became quiet and Annabelle's arm fell to her side, her black cloak swaying as she did so.

Silently the group crossed the line. And when they did none wanted to see what they did.

'IT' was a lot like the previous world. But everything was… dead. The sky was a sickly gray and the ground gray dirt. The wind was unmoving. Nothing moved. But as Jay reluctantly looked around further he saw more. A large ghostly lake spanning miles and miles in all directions stood near his feet. But when Jay looked down he didn't see his own reflection. He saw the glazed open eyes stare of an infant child.

"I can't open my eyes. I won't open them and believe this is true." Khalil's eyes whimpered with agony as he shut them closed. The child was barely even two and it was in the utmost despair that a man in an ancient torture chamber would feel. And it wasn't just that little boy but the whole lake was full with millions of faces. Some screamed with the same cry as Theresa when she died… but no words could be heard. Others looked like an undecaying body no sound, no movement. He lurched away in terror. The lake wasn't water… it was dreams… after they faded. And they were staring at him hungrily as if they knew he was alive. The only thing that kept him there was Theresa's trembling form.

Theresa's face was unreadable. Annabelle looked like a war hero who had seen this a thousand times then she spoke softly, "After the fading is complete the dreams come here. For the first few years they have no memory of who they are… then the pain comes. It comes in a steady stream for two thousand years. Then it dies away until there is nothing left of them. They simply lie awake without ever resting. This is beyond my manipulating magic. Welcome to the terror of the endless slumber." And with those words Jay wanted to take Theresa away and hold onto her and never let go. But he passed right through. And he met Theresa's eyes mouthing, 'I'm sorry.'

"Come. Let us go." Annabelle's dark cloak swayed in a ghostly swipe, she seemed almost urgent. Theresa grasped her hands in a fist and turning her knuckles white she turned on her leader. This was not the Theresa he knew. Not the one he had fallen in love with. Her light fire red hair was completely brushed off her face, her light skin was chiseled into an angered expression. But despite that she seemed like a rabbit cornered by a hunting dog, the horses and hollers coming round the bend. She trembled with her cold words tears leaking, and then she gulped and knew what she had to do. But it hurt more then a thousand swords.

"Stop! You can't always protect me from the world Jay! No matter how hard you try! You think I can't take care of myself, that I don't know my fate? Well I can Jay, I do! You have no idea how much pain I feel at this moment. You know nothing. This is my fate so leave me alone! There's nothing you can do! Go away! Go back to New Olympia! Live you godforsaken life! Because I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Time stopped for Jay the moment the words left her mouth. The only fabric that he was left clinging to fell through his grip. He couldn't take her stare. Her eyes filled with the darkest hatred for him. He wanted so badly to shrivel to the ground and die. To never see her again, to always she her smiling face. This was defiantly not the girl her remembered. She had aged with pain and heartache. And he didn't even know at that moment that she had accepted it. She didn't fear death. She feared death for the fact that she feared his love. And those three words echoing through his chocolate eyes. At that moment she hated him because he loved her. A monster. Not even alive. She hated him for never saying it. And she hated him for him almost saying it. She hated herself at that moment too. A deep self-loathing. She hated herself for thinking that she hated him. Because she knew she never could. But the only way to be happy was saying it. Because if he couldn't love her anymore then she could face her fate. Then he would learn to love another… instead of thinking all his days that his love was screaming nothing. And with the pain of knowing she just killed Jay's heart and her chances at him loving her she crossed the line.

During this time Annabelle's eyes shone sadness. She approached him cautiously and handed him a pure white star… but it was blurry through his unshed tears. Annabelle mouthed the words, 'Her story.' And she turned away and without a sound and rose into the air and floated after Theresa. Khalil had dreamed of this day forever… but it wasn't as refreshing as he thought it would be. Jay seemed even deader then the forgotten dreams. It pained him so he turned away from the tall boy and he and Annabelle left him. But Khalil touched his mind for a second and Jay could barely make out the words.

"She doesn't. Good bye, my friend."

And then he was alone. Alone with millions of faces staring at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This has to be my favorite chapter. Even though I was crying and trembling. I'll update again soon. I doubt I will be able to finish it before the end of summer, we'll see. Reviewing is appreciated. I decided to have a fun little game. The first three people, both sites included, to answer this correctly will get the rest of my chapter titles. You can have so much fun trying to figure out what will happen. Plus! (I feel like a sales person that you want to put duck tape on.) The first draft copy of Theresa's star! Know what she said before all the others. **

**Here's the question or riddle if you'd like:**

'Alive without breath,  
As cold as death,   
Never thirsty, Ever drinking,  
Clad in mail, Never clinking,   
Drowns on dry land,  
Thinks an island, Is a mountain,  
Thinks a fountain, Is a puff of air.

What am I?'

Good luck. –Nuuoa Eclaire


	22. Twilight eve

Thanks all who reviewed. And yes the answer was a fish. This is a smidgen of information compared to the two previous chapters, it's more of me trying to overcome writers block. I swear writers block came out of Pandora's box! Stupid Pandora! In the immortal words of Neil, "You gods are so twisted. Here's a present, but don't open it. Here's an apple, but don't eat it!" Next time take the advice! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter; I added description and tried to evoke emotion. I also hope you like it because in the next chapter you will probably hurt me with sticks, pointy objects or rotten fruit. Oops I said too much! Warning! It my contain my attempt at poetry. –Nuuoa Eclaire

**"I wonder what it would be like… To leave you… to really leave you…" –Theresa**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A full moon rose in the sapphire sky. Tall majestic trees were barely visible in the night, as the full twilight moon hind behind the clouds. An endless games of hide and seek. Then the moon shone against the fading clouds… fading like 'her'. A light broke through the veil and streamed in on a tired males face. He took another heart wrenching step. Pain. Now he truly knew pain. And this was coming from a hero who had faced and defeated death. But death and the death of a heart are completely different. Everyone says only heartache can be slaughtered. And slaughtered is an appropriate word. They say death can never be beaten. But for Jay, it was opposite.

Fireflies waltzed through the night, dancing to the unheard music of the stars. 'Stars,' Jay thought looking at the dreamlands night sky.

'True and bold. Glittering stories untold. Beautiful and confusing. You can never begin choosing. Near and far. See this my son, this is a star.'

That's what his mother had said when he asked what they were, these strange and wondrous things. Sometimes he could never keep his eyes off them. But they held none of his attention tonight. He was only concerned with one. It was 'her' star.

Her star shone bright silver and gold in his hands. It didn't burn him. Didn't blind him. And he didn't know if he wanted cling to it for life… or chuck it away for good. They had left him. With those… things… no people! He had finally looked at their dead, screaming faces and had felt so alone. Staring at that hollow child had made him want to scream like Neil. He had felt like he wanted to be a follower rather than a leader for once. It had been heart wrenching. Terror filled and traumatizing.

He shoved the star back into his pocket. She hated him. 'Hated!' He swore under his breath and continued at a fast pace through the dense forest. A soft trickle of water was all that remained of a muddy river.

"You f-f… Girl!" Jay couldn't bring himself to actually say the f word to Theresa. With her sweet smile and sparkling eyes and swaying hips… damn! 'She hates you Jay,' he thought venomously to himself, 'Hates! And don't believe a single word Khalil says. Friend. Ha!'

He stooped down at the river and brought cold icy water splashing against his face. He shivered at the thought of her beautiful emerald eyes. Then stopped. 'Why can't I hate her for more than a minute?' his thoughts twirled. He plopped down next to a firm oak tree and clenched his fists in anger.

"I risked everything coming here! I might die too! Ghee thanks Jay, thanks for risking your life!" He scrunched into a ball, he felt a crying furry. Why did she say it?

"Go back to New Olympia? How? And you'd be one to just leave me here. Only a bitch would do that. Well I hate you! You heard me! 'I' HATE YOU!" he growled at the sky. Jay had never sworn before. Then he looked down and felt a stream of steady hot tears roll down his cheeks.

The small stream was near his feet; it reflected his chocolate eyes back at him. They were sad and angry and pained. He had a tear stained face. He was so confused. He groaned and rested his head sleepily against the ancient bark. A firefly brought a smile to his lips as it drew close. If they had the ability of speech they would probably call him a deranged freak show.

"No that's not true. Theresa can't hate me. And I could never hate her." Then he thought bitterly, 'But she said it.' He brought his hands to his face. "Why did everything have to change? Theresa are you really going to die here all alone? Hating… me?" He looked back at his reflection. And then he saw it. In his eyes. He loved the woman who hated him. He scrambled away and gasped. There was no defying it. He loved that beautiful dying girl. His friend who said she hated him.

Jay threw back his head and yelled in rage once again, "WHY DO YOU MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY!" Jay continued to yell at the top of his lungs. And then froze and whispered, "Why can't I stop loving you."

Suddenly a twig snapped in the distance. He didn't know what to do, but he, a man, was not going to be caught by anyone with tearstains on his cheeks. It never really bugged him that much before… but now…

Jay scampered up the ancient oak in a rush. He brought his left foot up and fell. The thing was coming closer. He jumped and grabbed the first thick branch, and then hulling himself over he let out a sigh of relief and reached two more branches before he stopped. It was hard climbing in the moonlight. He pushed back the twigs poking at his stomach. Then tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He couldn't be seeing this.

Theresa wept. The lights from the moon made it seem like her golden fire hair was silver. She ran over to the tree and sank to the ground. She trembled and bit the bottom of her rosy lip. Her tears glimmered softly in the moonlight and she seemed strangely pale, as if she had lost some blood. Jay's blood became hot at seeing her, then turned cold. 'She's a bitch, she's a b- oh who am I kidding.' He sighed at his thoughts and prepared to jump down when he heard her choked words.

"I can't believe I s-said that to him." She let herself fall to the ground, "But I couldn't face him… not when I'm d-dying! I'm a coward. A bloody coward!" She choked on some more tears, "I'm a fool. Truly a fool. I don't hate Jay. But I'm dying he deserves… deserves…" Her eyes grew even puffier as more tears hit the ground in puddles. Jay couldn't take it anymore her pain. And his joy. She didn't hate him.

Jay fell ungracefully next to his dazed and then startled companion. A look of confusion, joy, sadness and then anger played across her beautiful face. She snarled.

"I told you to go away! Leave me alone! P-please…" she choked when he didn't go away. She couldn't stand being so close to him. Not him. She opened her mouth to yell but the air burst out of her with a crushing hug. She lay there with his arms in a tight embrace around her. She could touch him! It was painful and wonderful. She could smell the old spice on him and feel the texture of his wet hair against her cheek.

They lay there for a while under the stars and splayed on the crisp, damp leaves. Finally Theresa spoke softly, "I wonder what it would be like… To leave you… to really leave you…" Jay chuckled and breathed in a breeze of cold night air, "I'd never."

"Promise?" she sighed.

"Promise."

He pushed her away gently, immediately missing her frame and warmth. She pushed herself back into his arms and said forcefully, "I don't hate you." Jay could only nod, but his heart leapt around and he felt like he was the only one in the world that had her with him. And that the richest man was an ant under his feet. And he ruled with his beautiful queen beside him. Theresa somewhat frowned and then let it slip into a sad smile, 'I guess now I have to live…' she thought.

Jay let go of her and motioned for her to lay beside him. He pointed to all the stars in the sky and they stayed gazing contently for what seemed like hours.

"You know all those things I said before when you were in the tree…" Theresa shifted on the damp ground uncomfortably.

"There's no need Theresa. I know." Jay smiled. She didn't hate him! Then he continued gazing at the beautiful orbs of light. She did the same.

"Why did you say you hated me?" Jay questioned her. She simply smiled to herself, "I guess you'll never really know Jay." He pouted and she laughed for the first in what seemed a long time. Then she stopped and gazed at the sky once more.

"I wonder," Theresa mused, "if the others are looking at the same bright stars as us right now…"

Little did they know that was quite the opposite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry… I kind of made Jay swear a lot. Oopsie! I hope you enjoyed it. I wish I'd done better, I don't really like it. I'll update Saturday. –Nuuoa Eclaire **


	23. Authors Note

I bet you're all scratching your heads right now. You think I'm supposed to be on vacation? Well yes I am. But I'd like to enlighten you about one little fact, "I HAVE TO FLY THROUGH THE HITRO AIRPORT!" –calms down- Because of the terrorist attempt, we got our flight delayed on Tuesday and then I leave today at eight p.m. and reach London at around 1.30 p.m. there time, and go to a hotel near by… to catch a plane at 3 a.m. in the morning. So if you're mad at me for not updating on Saturday, please don't be, I had so much to do.

Sorry I'll be gone for around sixteen days. But I have two one-shots and more chapters I plan to write on vacation. Bye!


	24. Pathways of choice and fate

I'm tired and I start high school tomorrow. On the way over at the start of our trip they lost all four of our bags in Heathrow. I got my bag five days later. Fortunately I got some new clothes. Then on the way back it was only my mom and I, as my dad had to stay longer for a conference, waited outside Heathrow in a line for four and a half hours! The baggage belt had broken down, so no checking in… only when my mom called the airline did she find out our flight was cancelled. She was able, by miracle, to rebook.

So I'm in a weird mood right now. On the flight yesterday the air-conditioning broke down, so we waited in a hot plane for one and a half hours until they fixed it and took off. This will help me write this chapter.

Sorry for the mood swing, it's good to be back. –Nuuoa Eclaire

"What type of vision is this?" -Theresa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa lay nestled in Jay's warm embrace. His chest rose and descended under her head. It was nice, being able to touch him, she didn't know why she could now and not before, but she was happy. Very happy.

She sighed peacefully and tried to suppress at giggle at his smiling sleeping face. They had been lying like that for quite a while now, under the majestic stars, and now the slowly rising sun. Theresa turned her emerald eyes upwards towards the stable oak tree. Its leaves were covered in fresh morning dew, shimmering a light pale violet in the morning sunrise. A wind picked up and the leaves came tumbling down in a vortex of autumn colors.

One leaf found it's way to Jay and landed on his face. Surprisingly Jay didn't awake; instead he brushed it off, mumbling something about 'A few more minutes…' Theresa slinked out of his strong arms and tried to control her giggling. After a few minutes of being unsuccessful, she raced over to lean against the backside of the large tree.

The bark was cold and crisp against her leaning frame and shadows cast a frown of worry across her face. She shivered. She decided to get out of the cold darkness as soon as possible. 'The dark,' she thought, 'it reminds me so much of the time… I saw the dark and never knew I would wake up again.' With that thought she jumped away from the cold morning shadows and found her way back to the sun.

Like a flower she opened her arms and embraced the warm sunrise. She stretched her fingers open and felt a calming tingle work its way around her. The warmth cut through the crisp morning air like a knife.

Theresa let her arms fall back to her sides expecting the tingling to stop. But it didn't. It pricked her skin now and made it crawl and cringe. She began to shake uncontrollably and the scream never left her mouth. 'Not again…'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What type of vision is this?" She breathed wordlessly. Then her unheard thoughts swirled, 'Vision?'

Theresa opened her eyes. Or she thought she did, she was completely unaware. Theresa was looking at images. But they looked dull and creepy, as if all the color had been washed out of them. A fraction of what could be. She was seeing them without really being there. It was as if she felt and saw… but had no sense of self. It didn't make any sense to her at all. It wasn't just the aching headache that made her head spin. 'Theresa you're crazy' she would have thought… then her head hurt more and she couldn't even remember her name. Not that she ever did.

She closed and then re-opened her eyes, or at least she thought she did, and examined the images more closely. The images were a teardrop of blood and a strange a face. IT was just that… a face, full of shadow so she couldn't really see it. But she saw two eyes… two bright orange eyes! They were like furnaces of fire opening up, burning at her flesh, and tearing at her soul.

She wailed a soundless wail that got caught in the worn out darkness that surrounded her. And she ran… or thought she had, moving as far away from the images as she could. Until as if out of the blue a pathway met her. It was weird. The pathway spilt and then met again later.

She felt a presence; that was all she could describe it as, move to one side of the colorless pathway. She was about to join the presence happily then stopped. She could just imagine the hair rise on the back of her neck. Theresa could feel another presence left behind. Her heart leapt. She loved this 'presence'? If she had had the ability to think or speak she would have laughed or thought, 'I love a presence? But I love Jay…' Then again her thoughts would dance with confusion, 'Jay?'

The presence she loved was remaining behind… it felt wrong… she could feel a sense of doom looming huskily in the air. She returned for the presence and threw him onto the path with the other presence. It was a 'he' wasn't it? And how could she throw?

Almost immediately she found the sense of relief replaced by shock. She found herself on the other side of the path. And she was rooted to the ground. She couldn't move! And she had chosen to go to this side of the path… and it felt all to wrong. Then pain hit her squarely.

The pain hurt so much it seared her and she was helpless. She couldn't jump to the other pathway. Then something else hit her. She could not remember who she was. Was she even anything? Anything at all? What was anything? Her head started to ache even more until a blinding image of a teardrop entered her head, bringing back realization. She moved again quickly. Atlanta would have been proud. But if she could think she would say, "Who's Atlanta?"

Blindly she searched for the two presences and Theresa found herself at the part where the pathways met up again. And then she could fell seven presences, including the one she loved and the one that had beckoned her to the other side of the pathway before, calling for her to come. She noted that the pathway divided again before it was swallowed in a misty veil of nothing.

This time she knew what path was right. It was the one with all the others… but right and the right path to chose our very different. She let herself fall to the left side of the pathway away from the presences and sobbed until she felt nothing… even though Theresa had never felt anything at all.

A voice rose up from the mist booming triumphantly and cold as a glacial lace. Ridged.

_Your choice from on after. Leave. Stay. Fate let you lead yourself. What will be will and won't. Chose again Theresa…The pathways you chose to walk._

Confusion. 'Theresa? Yes, that is my name…'

_But fate is a foggy thing. Chose right and perhaps then unknown will let you live. Or you can choose it yourself…_

Then she felt pain. Not a dim memory of it that she had felt in the dream world of the dream. But real pain. Then nothing.

After everything she barely noticed her friends. Khalil's coal fur rose around his neck as he and Jay fought over waking her up. Annabelle sat meditating calmly.

'They found us…' She smiled then it faltered as she dimly remembered everything that had happened. 'What? What was… Should I tell them…' she thought as she looked over at an arguing Khalil and Jay and a somewhat happy Annabelle, 'Nah, they'd just worry.' And she let sleep take her for real this time.

But something else bothered her… Jay felt a lot like the presence from the life vision… the one she had loved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little short. Not very good. Blame it on jet leg. Are you almost glad I didn't write this before I left? I might have been too much of a cliffhanger. Confusing wasn't it. I'll explain in due time. Hope you enjoyed it. I kind of went a little fast, not to proud of it. It feels so good to be back though. Wish me luck in high school. –Nuuoa Eclaire


	25. To leave you

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry again for the confusing chapter, but I did it for a reason! I needed you to be just as confused as Theresa. Sorry. Well I wasn't going to write this chapter so soon originally because I wanted it to be really good. I've had to endure going to school, (Which is fine) while being ill. I have a terrible cough and cold and that's why I was going to wait. The title is a play off a quote that Theresa and Jay shared in 'Twilight Eve'. I still hope it's good enough for what I'm about to write. I apologize in advance. –Nuuoa Eclaire

"Theresa, no!" –Khalil

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa opened her eyes and met a blinding glare of light. She put her hands to her head and rubbed her temples, pushing her soft locks behind her ears. Moving her body of the ground she spit out a damp dirty leaf that had caught in-between her lips. She shivered, 'Ew!' she thought. In fact many wet leaves clung all over her body… and to Theresa's dislike most of it was in her hair. The sun-touched fire was a mass of brown. Then she realized that it hadn't been raining. It was her sweat. And she felt even more grossed out. 'But why was I sweating?' she thought.

Theresa, still a bit dazed by the light soon had thoughts pouring in; she barely heard the end of an argument between Jay and Khalil. Something about Jay not even being able to touch her to wake her up, and Jay calling Khalil dog breath… then something about Jay being a furless freak, naked! …Theresa could already feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

'I wonder how long I slept for? It seems they don't realize I'm awake yet… but I'm guessing Annabelle knows.' She interrupted her own thoughts by turning her gaze towards Annabelle. The woman lay beneath the large oak tree, its ancient bark seemed to move and create a gap just for her resting purposes. She seemed oblivious to the two's pointless jabber and seemed to stare only at the sun, never looking away.

The sun made her ebony hair look even darker if it was possible and made unblinking eyes look like ice. To all that didn't know her it seemed as if her pale eyes were ice, cool, commanding and mysterious. But Theresa knew better. True they're ice, but ice is only as thick as the cold events that made it so, underneath it all it was a thin layer of glass… already shattered. The tears that only stained her cheeks every once and a while weren't there. But the invisible tears seemed to complete her face, yet seemed out of place.

_Blood streaked tears._

Theresa shook her head at the thought and turned away from the sad scene, she couldn't let Annabelle meet her gaze and know that she pitied her, but more then that… she pitied herself.

"If Jay dies when we don't find the exit… My fate can be changed! I won't die! I can bend fate to my choices!" she mumbled fiercely to herself. Theresa could feel Khalil's ears perk up, but she ignored it. Her head hurt with her sudden outburst. Her head hurt more with thoughts, 'Where did that 'I can control fate' thought come from?' But then the feeling left and her eyes met a pair of brown orbs shining with a smile.

"Hey Theresa you ready to leave?" Jay questioned casually. He shrugged his shoulders but had a look of confusion on his face. She flashed him a bright smile that only faltered for a minute.

"Sure Jay? Where too?" At Theresa's reply Annabelle rose gracefully from her position and turned to the pair casually dusting off her ink black robe, trailing down behind her.

"East," her voice was a caress that made the air hang on her every word. Theresa was sure she could even make Archie dance if she wished it so… and only hypnotic music and Atlanta could do that.

Khalil's eyes made contact with all of their brains without even looking at them, and then he loomed out of the darkness, blending in perfectly. He turned his two heads to meet Annabelle.

"Why east? Do you know something we don't?" His question was calm but it held some sharp edge.

"Because. East." She said it as if that was all there was to it. Khalil fumed but settled for simply giving her a dirty look or two.

They walked for a while meeting many large trees as they passed and streams. They stopped to drink after a while as the 'Odie backpack' was a lot lighter then it was. She vaguely remembered talking to Khalil and saying she was fine, everything was a blur. The reason that it was a blur is that she felt _something _calling her forward in the direction they were headed. She knew the voice of the singer of this bewitching song. She could hardly ever remember hearing the same voice say:

_Your choice from on after. Leave. Stay. Fate let you lead yourself. What will be will and won't. Chose again Theresa…The pathways you chose to walk. But fate is a foggy thing. Chose right and perhaps then unknown will let you live. Or you can choose it yourself…_

Then they came to a pathway and it all came crashing down on her.

'The dreams! Blood-streaked tears! A face! Pathways! Choice! Fate! Help!' Theresa trembled slightly and turned to Jay who was frowning at her in concern.

"Theresa, are you ok?"

"Yes," she said absently, and then changing the subject added, "Why do you keep frowning like that? You looked so confused back at that tree." Jay turned away feeling the heat rise in his face.

"It's just… I thought you had-you know, fallen asleep in m-my arms and…" A loud growling snicker burst from Khalil behind them. Jay rushed away quickening his stride with a red face.

'Poor Jay. Good thing Khalil isn't as protective as he was though… he would've tried to bite Jay's head off! But at least that got rid of him… Wow I never thought I would say or think that! But I need to talk to Annabelle.'

Slowing her pace she fell back along the dusty pathway. She turned to Annabelle and her features showed no sign of surprise. The song of fate called her more strongly then ever.

"Annabelle… why are we going east anyways?"

"Because," Theresa sighed at her answer, but then Annabelle added, "I can manipulate the magic of the dream world remember? I can feel the power that doesn't belong in here. You said the goddess Hera made the portal, did you not?" Theresa looked shocked at how simple the answer of finding the portal was, but that wasn't why she was talking to the voice of the stars.

"Do you know if… Clairvoyant people can feel it too?" A slight look of surprise crossed the other woman porcelain face.

"I don't know? Why?" And Theresa told her.

She spilled her guts. And told her everything! Except the fact about the presences being people she knew, loved, and the voice of fate. After everything Annabelle pursed her lips and was about to reply, but was cut off. A piercing cry filled the air.

Khalil's voice cut her mind like a knife, "Run!" Two forms burst from the dense trees. They were beautifully repulsive. They looked like women, with pure white hair and dark blood lips. They wore almost transparent clothes and you could see their curvy forms from under the cloth, it was scandalous! But their eyes… they looked like the pair of eerie orange eyes from the fate dream!

She screamed as the pair loomed towards her, everything else was blank. She rushed forward in a stamped of dust, she barely felt the twigs and branches cutting her skin. She could hear them chasing her and… she could feel fate's song calling her closer and closer. She didn't know if it was the cord of her heart or the fear but she ran hard. She felt ashamed to be leaving the others behind and she could barely hear Jay's voice calling after her, but she kept running. She didn't know if you could get killed in this world before fading… but she didn't want to find out.

She didn't know how long she had been running from those eyes but eventually the song consumed everything in whole, the humming in her ears grew louder. And louder. She barely noticed a sharp pain stab through her sides. She screamed out and she opened her eyes to see one of the women looming over her, pulling sharp claws from her side. Then the woman was thrust into the air by a magical force and whammed into a pin tree.

Annabelle rushed forward in a whiz of black; her hair clung to her face that was beaded in sweat.

"Go! Run Theresa! You can find the portal, I know you can! Just run!"

"But Annabelle! You need to go to the portal too!" She cried clutching her side in pain; she could already feel the hot ooze touching her hands.

"NO!" she spat the calmed down, almost too calm, "I can never leave hear, I pass through the portal. Now take Khalil and Jay to the portal." Then a smile touched her lips, "These are two kin of the beast… I will destroy evil such as this with pride."

Then she saw Khalil burst from the shadows with the other women at his tail and Jay followed after looking hopeless. She could she it from his eyes… he couldn't help them… they passed right through him too. She motioned to Khalil, he growled at the women but she rushed ahead quickly before he could say, "What about Annabelle?"

"She has made her choice." She remembered saying that in life to the others about Herry before, they had been in the Underworld… not this Hell! How she longed for life again! It was like a never-ending thirst gnawing at her soul. She would touch again!

Annabelle fell to the ground in pain as one women jumped at her, she saw Khalil bite down on the women's leg and begin to wrestle Jay helped Annabelle up carefully. Then the other women jumped at Theresa, Khalil's thoughts cried out, "Theresa!" And she turned to punch the spawn of evil only to find something in her side again. Long knife edged nails, digging deeper. She fell through the bush behind her and felt half of her body hanging over a ledge. The rock dug into her side.

Jay rushed forward to grab her hand as she felt the rock shifting under her weight.

"Theresa!" The surface fell beneath her as she felt his warm touch pass through her hand. She closed her eyes as air whooshed past her and waited for the solid impact of ground. It never came.

Khalil jumped boldly from the ledge and arched his bristly back for momentum rushing underneath Theresa and landing firmly on the ground thirty feet bellow. His large paws that had been the mockery of the other Shadow wolves came in handy. Khalil stumbled a bit and then his knees buckled and he landed on the ground. In general he was fine though.

Tears brimmed the edges of Theresa's emerald eyes. The creature that normally struck terror into peoples eyes never looked more beautiful. She then noticed she was spilling icky blood onto his surprising soft coat. She moved to wipe away her tears, and then clutched her side in pain. She bit her lower rosy lip and looked into Khalil's worried green eye on his left head.

"You, ok?" She nodded and he smiled in a mouthful of silver teeth.

"Thank Zeus for you Khalil!" Jay called from the top of the small cliff; she could pick out his bright yellow and purple polo shirt from the rusty colors of the rock. He was trying to climb down the face of rock.

"Told you, you'd need me!" Khalil smiled up at him. Theresa was happy then turned her head to look behind her, where the song of fate was the strongest it had ever been.

The portal was barely noticeable, it was small for one thing and the same color as the rock, but it was the portal. The presence around this area was dominating and the rock behind her was swirling in endless confusion.

"The portal!" she cried. Jay nearly stumbled at this and Khalil's smile stopped in wonder. He was really going home. And wherever that was, he was getting out of here! Khalil leaped up in one step and offered to help Theresa but she declined.

"Go, I'll be there." She nearly laughed in joy, despite the jabbing in her side. Khalil nodded reluctantly and stepped into the portal. She could feel the warm escape through him as the brown coopery portal swirled even more. She could still see him tough, like he had been consumed in a light.

She moved to get up when she heard Annabelle scream, "Theresa! I can't move! One of them is coming, go now!" She felt the hot sun get blocked out from a looming shadow. She cried some more as she tried desperately to get up with success. She dragged herself across the rouge dust floor, causing her blood to mix with the dirt.

"Khalil! Help me! I c-can't…" She cried as the remaining woman, looking more haggled moved forward with a deadly grace. Blood oozed out of her mouth as she smiled with sharp yellow teeth.

"I can't move!" Khalil barked desperately from the light, "I can't move my feet!" And for a second she imagined that feeling in the fate dream, where she couldn't move. But as soon as the feeling was there it vanished.

Suddenly Jay burst forth chivalrously, grabbing a piece of rock that had fallen from his descent.

"Go!" he yelled at Theresa as he rammed the rock into the creature's head, "I don't know why I can touch her… it now, but I'll stop her in time for you to get in. Go!"

"Jay…" she whispered emotionally. He smiled and threw another rock at the creature, causing it to shriek. Then the next rock it caught and moved towards Jay. A thought came to Theresa, 'What if it can hurt him? And I won't be there to help?'

"Theresa, no!"

Without another thought she threw herself painfully against the creature's side and pushed Jay into the light. Then she felt her life. It glowed like a dimming light behind her eyelids. She could fell it slipping away. Dripping out of her body.

Drip, drip, drip 

"Theresa!"

Drip, drip, drip 

"I'm sorry Khalil… Jay…"

_Drip, drip, drip_

'I can't tell him I love him… he must move on…'

"Good bye."

Drip… 

"THERESA!"

But she didn't remember that. She had never even remembered memory. All she knew and ever had was cold, pain and faces. Countless faces screaming in unheard cries.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hera paced besides the body of Theresa nervously. It had been a while since the teens left… why weren't the others back yet? Were they waiting for Jay? The older goddess rubbed her temple in anxiety. Then she turned towards Theresa's sleeping frame something caught her eye.

She stopped breathing.

"Chiron!" She yelled forcefully clutching her white turquoise trimmed dress as she ran out the large doors, a hint of sweat glistened over the furrow of her brow. She heard a startled horse grunt come from the end of the hallway. Chiron cantered over to where she stood, his nightcap falling off his graying hair. He made haste for a reason, the goddess was trembling.

"Hera?" he questioned slightly out of breath. She closed her blue eyes then opened them; the tears were never there.

"Hera?" he questioned again.

"Make haste, Chiron. Something has gone wrong." She rushed away in long strides down towards a door marked 'Mr. Suez', then muttered to herself, "Terribly wrong."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I loved my writing in this chapter. I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can! It will have action, an annoyed Archie and Atlanta, a hero Neil and an over emotional Jay! Bear with me! Please Rate and Review. –Nuuoa Eclaire


	26. Not Jay

Thanks to all the reviewers of the last chapter. I hope you don't want to kill me for this. I added fluff and action and humor in this one. Enjoy. Luff you! –Nuuoa Eclaire

"**Wait a mi- Are you guys like mind readers or something!" –Neil**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rushing around in a flurry of desperation and flapping wings attached to feet, Hermes flew around the room. His normally busy workday had been tripled and that was much to be considered for the god of communication. But the busy work schedule was not the only reason or his frantic pacing. This morning he had received word that something bad had happened concerning Theresa's predicament. He didn't know the exact details of the whole event, but he knew that the visit that he was receiving from Persephone in a short while was going to cause him a heart attack. He could just imagine the sweet willowy face turning to a sight so fierce that no brave man could just walk away.

Just then Persephone entered gracefully threw the door and seemed to float over the piles of disorganized clutter and papers. Hermes brown eyes bulged out of his head in frantic fear. Persephone brushed some dust off her sleek white robe and gazed at him with two aqua eyes.

"Hera said you had something to tell me Hermes. She has been in a fluster all day and I could tell that she didn't want to tell me something." She laughed a gentle caress of air.

"I couldn't imagine why she would be scared about little old me." Hermes gulped, then he let his long bony limbs drop to his chair and his wings on his shoes beat faster.

"Hera's sending me an e-mail right now all… a-about it Persephone." Theresa's mentor laughed a little more uncertainly at this response.

One of the large computer screens's popped up with a loud, "You have new mail." This was courtesy of Odie. But not a good thing now. Persephone motioned to the screen.

"Check it." Hermes sweated a gallon as he opened the e-mail with slight difficulty. After reading the note he fell into his chair and didn't know whether to cry or fear his fate. Persephone looked straight at the awkward messenger.

"Hermes, what does it say? Hera's games tire me. If it is nothing I wish to visit Hades," she demanded forcefully. Hermes forced a breath and spat out loudly.

"That shadow wolf's body is gone. The one that was affected by the beast! And my portal doesn't work! And the others haven't come back! And-and THERESA'S BODY STOPPED BREATHING!"

He felt the atmosphere change drastically and he knew he had sealed his fate. 'Goodbye world,' he thought cringing for the loud scream.

"SHE WHAT!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Feet tied together at the ends with the Titans unbreakable rope, and legs wrapped around a large tooth of rock… this was not good. It fact looking at Archie's, Atlanta's, Odie's, Neil's and Herry's position, it was very bad. They had been stuck like that for hours with many lumps of coal black fur stretched out like ground before them. Sometimes they would even catch a glimpse of razor blades of silver teeth.

When Archie and Atlanta had came running out of their safeguard they had noticed that they had stepped on something. Later they would find out that their friends had also had the unconvinced to step on this 'something'. It was amazing that Neil had stopped screaming.

That 'something' had been a great glob of saliva. The unknown talent that the shadow wolves posses is called Califur. They have an extra gland in their throat, making it possible to mix two natural chemicals in their bodies. This new chemical is called Califur. Basically it is a regurgitated oozing brown fluid that sticks and traps whoever steps on it. It is their ultimate hunting tool.

So obviously after all the heroes had stepped on this, you can see why they had been disgusted and their ears where still ringing from a certain high squeal.

So now their feet are tied around a spiked rock coming out of the topaz ground and stuck in a very bad mood. Surprisingly it is very hard to get out. And being there for about one hour meant… they were not in a good mood.

"This is all your fault you know." Atlanta stated with vehement. She puffed out her chest in the blind anger of being tied up and out smarted.

"Shut up.' Archie growled.

"Why couldn't you have said, 'Hey Atlanta! It's not safe out there!'" she rested a pair of twilight eyes on the back of his purple head. She could fell the light contact of his warm pale skin against her, but unfortunately it did nothing to help him in her annoyance.

"Shut up!" he yelled. The other three Titan boys sighed as they saw on of the sleeping shadow wolves' stir. Fortunately the terror of controlled power didn't open a piercing yellow eye.

Atlanta looked hurt for a minute and then her eyes at last clouded over with fury.

"You shut up!"

"No you shut up!" he shouted back, his pale face drained of color.

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!" The other Titans hissed loudly. They guessed that the mechanism that controlled the shadow wolves was set on sleep. They were right, as the endless sea of bristly lumps.

Archie and Atlanta made a loud 'humph' and crossed their arms over their chests. The other Titan's sighed for the millionth time, they didn't know what had happened in that cave, or most of this week… but even Herry had caught on. And that meant it must have been obvious. And as much as Herry, Odie and Neil would just _love _to sit there all day listening to them bickering… they really needed a plan.

"Honestly you guys we're trying to think of a plan." Odie rubbed a hand threw his mop of messy brown hair. He was supposed to be the smart one, the one that had all the answers. Now look at him! They even had their hands and they couldn't do anything!

"I was trying too!" Archie snapped at the rest of the team while Atlanta remained silent, "Until someone went and blamed me."

Atlanta shut her eyes furiously trying to keep calm. True she knew that she had over reacted and been harsh. She had been the one that had rushed out of that haven. She was the one that just wanted to get out. But she could never say the real reason. She couldn't say she was afraid of being alone with Archie. Not Archie. Not her best friend. She was NOT falling for the dork! So she continued to sit there in bitter silence.

Suddenly Neil piped up.

"Hey! I got a plan!" At his outburst the rest, except Atlanta hushed him and Herry did a palm in face gesture. Neil seemed not to notice this and opened his mouth to continue with a gloating air.

"Does it involve you getting all the victory?" Odie sighed.

"And does it happened to involve you getting to escape first?" Herry said absently already knowing the answer.

"And of course a mirror?" Archie mocked absentmindedly.

Neil had a bewildered expression cross his extremely handsome features at this.

"Wait a mi- Are you guys like mind readers or something!"

"No! You are such… such a… Uggh!" Atlanta huffed. Then she met Archie's surprised gaze and blushed furiously resuming her quiet state. 'Not falling for him!' her thoughts squirmed desperately.

"Guys!" Neil whined, "don't you get it? This is the rope that they took from us, right?"

"Yeah so?" Herry shrugged his shoulders, "Even I can't break it. Key word 'Unbreakable'."

"Guys! The answer is so obvious! I'm surprised you didn't think of it Odie." Neil gloated at the scrunched up face that Odie wore.

"Then what is it all knowing one!" Odie said bitterly.

"We burn it."

Odie's eyes shot open from behind his green glasses. The other's as well looked surprised.

"And how are we going to burn it? With our invisible matches." Herry said pretending to take out a fake match and light it. But Odie suddenly lost the bitterness.

"No! Neil I didn't know you had it in you!" This comment threatened to make his head exploded because of his already huge ego.

"With all the light in this room we can use Neil's mirror to concentrate the light to burn the ropes!"

"Great plan Odie… but I thought the shadow wolves took all our possessions." At Archie's comment Neil took out his gold three-paneled mirror and smiled, "Lucky."

So the team began to burn through the rope, hopping the smell didn't affect the wolves' sensitive noses. Just as the last tight thread that was binding them almost broke free a loud cry pierced the air.

"THERESA!"

Atlanta, Archie, Odie, Neil and Herry all shot up and crept through the still amazingly sleeping shadow wolves. They raced towards the cry, grabbing their weapons along the way. The hunger in their stomachs didn't stop them to grab a bite of food. They knew that voice. It was Jay's.

A loud howl filled the air. For a minute Atlanta thought that it was a shadow wolf that was coming after them. She raced even harder a head of the other's. And she saw him. Jay splayed on the floor doing nothing. A shadow wolf stood over him, gazing at him with such hatred and sorrow. Jay looked at her feet and then at the feet of the other's, as he lay motionless on the floor.

They all cried out with joy and relief. Atlanta was about to rush over and embrace their long gone leader when she stopped dead in her tracks. Something was wrong. The other's picked that something up to.

"Jay! What happened!" Archie demanded.

"One question. I only have the strength to answer on question." He said calmly raising from the floor. His light brown locks still covering his eyes.

"What!" Herry looked perplexed, "One question? Jay what the hell is wrong with you." It barely even looked like Jay. It did and didn't. Everyone agreed without voicing their thoughts.

"Fine." Odie took a step towards the retreating Jay, "Where's Theresa."

Jay still avoided their confused eyes. The wolf kept his raging green eye against his back in daggers. The wolf that Atlanta recognized to be the one that had saved Theresa. Jay said something that they could barely hear.

"She is lost. She will live without living in a pool of death filled with pain and no memories. We were being attacked and this wolf entered the void to come home. I couldn't touch anything around me except at the end… I tried to help but she pushed me in the portal before her. And she… faded."

'Does he not even care?' Atlanta took a step back at his calm words, letting the meaning sink in. 'Theresa…'

"What! You brought back this stupid shadow wolf instead of Theresa!" Neil cried up. Khalil didn't fight like he normally would. Theresa had faded before his eyes calling for him. His only friend, because she died because of Jay. Jay couldn't be his friend.

"I-" Jay couldn't look at them. Atlanta knew why. All life had left him with the terrifying image of Theresa fading away. He couldn't save her… and she gave herself up for him.

Atlanta couldn't tell how much he wanted to die right then. The bitterness that was swallowing his being. All she knew is that she had trusted this fool of a man. And Theresa was in a world filled with pain. Jay turned to leave with his head to the ground, but Atlanta kicked him down in rage.

"We trusted you." Atlanta spoke up in a bitter cry; her fists pounding his strong chest. Then she rose up and let tears spill out as she clenched her fists together.

"Atlanta…" Archie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" she cried slapping his hand away in a hiss. She could feel the hurt when she met his eyes. She turned her fiery gaze to look at their defeated leader. He looked so torn and lost.

"I trusted you… but my friend is dead."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Not as good as last time, but it was more of a filler chapter. But I like the 'NO YOU SHUT UP!' scene. Don't forget to check out the two new one-shots I wrote. –Nuuoa Eclaire**


	27. The true foes

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I think that everyone in the pairing sections will like this one. But before I start I'd just like to say a quick word about people always telling me to update fast. I'm trying my best and surprisingly enough I actually have a life outside of fiction writing. Weird, I know. I'm not trying to be mean. I just want to tell you that I really am doing the best that I can. Thank you very much for all the support. This one is for ALL OF YOU! And so to do that I have the parts for the people who love action, not much humor though. Sorry. Oh and suspense, mystery and people who love, love. Like me! –Nuuoa Eclaire

"**I feel like I'm looking into a pool of water. I can barely see my own face and I think I can see hers. But when I turn around no one is there… and I'm all alone. But more importantly she is alone and she… doesn't even have herself. I did that to her Atlanta… and I loved her." –Jay**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Click, click, click 

"Yes… I have finally won!" A cry of pure triumph echoed through and about every corner. Yes, he had finally won. And Zeus couldn't stop him this time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Atlanta stormed away from her friends and raced down the hall. She could hear a faint 'Atlanta!' in the distance. She didn't care. Theresa was dead. Really dead. And for the second time no less. How many people wanted to get a second chance to save their friend. Well they had, had that and failed again.

She had wanted so strongly to talk to Theresa again. But Jay had said he'd be the one to go. She didn't protest. And now for the second time her friend was dead. It had hurt her so much that her friend had died… but something had come out of it. In that period of time she had, or before, fallen for a dork. Yes, that's right, a dork. Atlanta didn't just fall for anyone, and certainly not a dork. But a loveable dork no less. And she couldn't do anything about it. Atlanta had felt to guilty about Theresa's death that she had avoided her feelings. And then when she heard that Theresa could be saved… she had thought maybe she could acknowledge it… but now? Wait! She had also wanted Theresa back to be with Archie? Archie!

"How could I have been so selfish!" she wailed pounding her fists against the strong gemmed wall.

She panted, tears stung strongly at her eyes, biting fiercely, crying for a way out. But she couldn't cry anymore. They still had to beat Cronos, get home and defeat those stupid wolves. Then she could cry… and cry hard.

Finally she could feel her sense of reality soak back in. How long had she been running? She looked around at a room that looked like all the others. Except it had less light and corners of it were in shadow. It would be a challenge even for her to find her way back to the others. But she felt herself sigh and sag her shoulders. She didn't want to face the others… then she heard the rough padding of feet make its way up behind her. So someone had followed her.

"What do you want?" she spat without any hint of the pounding of her heart and the weight that she felt on her shoulders.

"No need to be so edgy. I just wanted to tell you that I was impressed by your actions back there. Nice move kid."

She shivered and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck shoot up. This wasn't one of her friends. She felt an unfamiliar contact with her brain. Like someone was 'speaking' through her thoughts. She had only experienced this once with that rugged shadow wolf Dovn. No this wasn't a human… it really was a shadow wolf.

She shot up and skillfully yanked out her weapon, that she had grabbed from the sleeping shadow wolves before. Aiming the bright violet beam at her target, panting with unwanted fear. But then she felt herself tense up and hesitated. She met her threats eyes. And counted three yellow… and one green. But that wasn't what stopped her.

One yellow eye held a look of pure fury. That was probably why she thought that it was an enemy… and it was wasn't it? But another yellow eye held the look of loyalty and compassion. Like the wolf really wanted to talk with her. And the third! It actually seemed to be wounded. Like a scar from the past that was a part of the face. But the green eye. The one that was rich in bright neon and emerald was what really stopped her. In it she saw an actually tear that wouldn't shed. Much like her own.

She drew back the weapon and noticed that the shadow wolf had to relax his bristly dark back. 'Was he actually afraid of me?' she wondered. This was probably painted all over her face as the wolf snarled. She raised her hands up defensively and pondered about what to say.

"What do you mean?" Atlanta finally inquired brushing her bold fire hair behind her ears. She could feel the tension of rage that partially consumed the wolf's body engulf him again.

"I meant when you kicked down that bastard!" her thoughts rug with the unknown wolf's laugh. Atlanta chuckled a bit with the memory of her first reaction of hearing Jay's unemotional voice speak.

"Yes but… I'm still confused as to why he was soo…"

"Disoriented." He laughed again; he seemed to be uncomfortable in his body. Theresa noted that it looked awkward.

Atlanta could feel a little bit of the pain leave her as she looked at this 'thing'. She could tell even though he was in a terrible mood, that she liked him. Then he brought his left nose up to the air a growled. Atlanta was a little taken a back at this.

"What?" she demanded.

"So smell sad. I don't like sadness."

"But aren't you sad too." She snapped. A hurt look took over the wolf's eyes. She nodded slowly and whimpered. This really was surprising.

"You're the wolf you saved Theresa that day weren't you?" she sank down to his level and met his steady gaze. Again he nodded solemnly, but the mood quickly changed.

"Little good that did considering what happened later. She actually threw herself at him and pushed him into the portal! Stupid girl! And then s-she faded away." The tear held in the green eye still glistened.

Atlanta suddenly felt ashamed of her act on Jay. He had seen her die and it was to save him.

"You know… she's not the only one who died." She started slowly, "Jay did too." At this the shadow wolf brought down his heads and rested them on his large paws.

"But you didn't see the place that she went too." At this Atlanta felt her rage for Jay come boiling back. She pushed it away quickly though and put a hand on his, she decided it was male, surprisingly soft fur. He tensed like he had never gotten used to touch.

"What's" Atlanta began unsurely, "your name?" The moment was gone and he thrust himself out of her gentle caress.

"Wolves don't need names. Never have. But I guess you can call me 'runt' or 'mutt-face'. Just like all the others."

Atlanta looked at his face once more. The pain had consumed it and turned him into a snarling beast. But she had dealed with the rough ones before. She thought of when she had first met Archie and pushed that thought away violently. 'Again, not the time and place for this Atlanta.'

"No. I think I'll call you…" she put her finger to her lips and put on a concentrating face. A slight scrunch of the nose and forehead.

"Hmm… sweetie, cutie no wait… fluffy!" she beamed with a plastic grin. At this 'fluffy' smiled a little.

"And you must be Atlanta. Theresa…" his mood changed all over again and his perky ears sagged, "told me about you."

Atlanta and him remained quiet for a while as the passing remembrance of Theresa took hold of them once more. Then he suddenly raced forwards and snarled, racing into the corners of the shadowed room.

"Fluffy wait!" she yelled racing after him. Then she saw him looming over two unmoving figures leaning against each other side by side. Two shadow wolves were sleeping and their mouths had a drooping look to them. 'Fluffy' stared at them for a long time.

"Did Cronos do this?" he asked quietly. The contact sent Atlanta off guard and the mind communication made her shiver with the hint of ice in it.

"See that coopery device that looks like a ball on their shoulders?" Atlanta motioned to the two sleeping forms and even though he didn't reply she continued. Anything was better then thinking about Theresa and Archie.

"We think that Cronos can make them do whatever he wants with it. Even sleep."

The shadow wolf beside her stared at the dark wall in front of him for a while and then finally looked down at the forms again.

"These two bullied me a lot you know. Back in my clan. But they never deserved this fate… being puppets." He looked down at them with a smile.

"I forgive you."

Atlanta was bewildered at this. After everything he had been through because of them he still cared. He was forgiving them! For something terrible. But before any more confusion could enter the wolf said something again.

"But this isn't the only thing that bothers me…" he started, "Why would he let you escape so easily and put them on sleep mode? Unless he didn't care if you escaped and had something greater planned?"

Atlanta thought of this in shock and shook her in bewilderment causing a wave of red to fall in a cascade down her face. 'What could that be?' But once again she was interrupted as 'Fluffy' got down on one knee at lick his comrades faces. He screamed in a way that only a canine could… with passion.

"They're dead! He must've killed them… what if my whole clan is dead?" he screamed and raced out. Atlanta's heart wrenched in two. 'Cronos must've killed them a little while ago with the push of a button… but that means that he really does have something greater!' Then she noticed that 'Fluffy' was gone and had to race after him. She glanced once more at the sight of death. Death… that stupid word!

"Wait Fluffy!" she wailed.

"The names Khalil."

She raced furiously after the speedy wolf. But even though she was faster… he was black amongst shadows. Then she hit something and fell hard against her bum. She rubbed it in annoyance.

"Oww!" And she could barely hear a 'Sorry'. That was Jay's voice. And another hiss of blind rage consumed her. But then she looked again at his slupped form and averting eyes and felt it evaporate.

"Why are you here?" At this Jay cringed for an unknown reason as if past words that still haunted him lingered in the air. (A/N: Chapter's 17 and 18.) But he took a deep breath of air and replied meekly.

"I want you to hit me again."

"Meet my eyes." She said firmly for his reasoning. And he did. Lively twilight meeting dead brown.

Jay's brown eyes were very dead looking indeed. More then she could have imagined. It sent her scooting a little further backwards. Then it occurred to her. She thought of Khalil forgiving the terrible deeds of the now dead wolves and the look in his eyes when he had learned his abusive clan was dead. Maybe she could put away the hardships with Jay and forgive him. Even if it meant grasping the fact that Theresa was gone for no reason.

"I won't do that Jay. But I will talk."

"Talk." His unemotional voice laughed, "about what?"

"Tell me about it." She seated herself neat to him. She felt bad about leaving her fluffy wolf out there, but she couldn't leave him in this empty lost state.

They sat there for a while letting it all sink away and then he spoke.

"I feel like I'm looking into a pool of water. I can barely see my own face and I think I can see hers. But when I turn around no one is there… and I'm all alone. But more importantly she is alone and she… doesn't even have herself. I did that to her Atlanta… and I loved her." Atlanta was caught off guard at his confession of love and turned away to let the blush subside. Jay seemed to realize what he was saying at turned away too.

"I mean! She was my best friend and everything!" the hue of red consumed his face even in the shadows. Atlanta had to smile genuinely at this and had to keep a laugh at bay. 'At least he's somewhat back to normal.'

"I know Jay. And it will be ok? I promise. I know it's really hard but-"

"Don't be a counselor!" emotion touched his voice in rage. And she looked shocked.

"You didn't see what happened to her. Where she is and what…" and then he feel into her arms and she could see that his tear ducts had permanently dried up, but he was still crying on the inside. And she did the same right along wit him and welcomed the comfort of human contact and a warm embrace. She barely heard the next set of footsteps.

"Atlanta! There you are I was…" And the now appearing Archie caught himself looking straight at Atlanta and Jay in a tight snuggled position in the corner. His head on her chest, brown locks covering his face and cheek touching her neck. This was not good.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Archie's form was now silhouetted against the background. His tone was beginning to change from shock to rage, skipping the hurt. Atlanta flustered, got out of her embrace with their empty leader.

"No!" she rushed forward trying to explain herself to the angry warrior, "We were-"

"Look!" Archie turned on Jay thoughts reeling away from reality, "Just because you lost your girl doesn't mean you have to steal mine!" he yelled. And all progress with Jay was gone.

"Archie don't say…" then the words of 'My girl' sunk in and she stopped short a breath. She felt joy, sadness and a weird emotion. She felt anger. She wasn't someone's property!

"I don't belong to anyone Archie!" she screamed up at him. Despite her small height she was provided with that extra boost of being in another blind fit of anger.

"And how dare you accuse me of doing what I think you thought!" she added in vehement.

"I can say whatever I please!" Archie yelled back down at her, their faces almost touching.

"And you want to know why?"

"NO WHY?" she demanded with a hiss.

"Because I love you." He yelled.

Atlanta drew back and put a hand over her mouth, her lower lip trembled and her twilight eyes grew to the size of the moon.

"Y-you what?" she whispered.

"You heard me," he said firmly gripping her shoulders so she winced a little, "I love you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A dark light consumed everything in the barren wasteland. The light roared amongst the thunder and the vultures shrieked and yelled wildly failing off into the murky depths. Ominous, commanding and deadly evil. It was there stronger then before. And then the shadows consumed everything and nothing could be felt, seen or heard. Then after what seemed to be the darkest eternity a laugh was followed by a bone-chilling cry. And orange eyes burned through the illusion of endless darkness.

This was not a place for any one to ever enter, it was only there not to be existed upon. The barren crackling depths served as a guard… so that no one my ever obtain the ultimate power of "Scio Havarti". The power in the form of a beast, to perish into an eternal slumber, trapping souls and feeding fear. Yes, the "Scio Havarti" was well guarded, but then again how will anyone ever know?

Because now. Now it could roam freely once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**Gulp!' Yes romance, a little action, suspense and the already thick plot thickens. Do you think Theresa is dead? Or is she alive? Then how? Or how will she come back? Or will remain in the dream world forever? Ok I just re-read those two ending paragraph and now I'm shivering… I need to go- eek! I'd blab on more about Archie admitting his feelings and everything but, still… eek! –Nuuoa Eclaire **


	28. Haunting fairytale

Not much to say. Thanks for the reviews! Oh and thanks to Pheonee who's going to start beta-reading this next chapter instead of this one because of my impatience. You rock! The only quick note I have to say is that I'm basing Archie and Atlanta's whole relationship off the word, 'Fairytale'. And it will be recalled in a later chapter. Why? You'll have to stick with me to find out. And a little warning, Atlanta might appear to be out of character, but that's intended. Also just a warning that this chapter is rated T for a reason. But not without a reason. Thank you and on with the update. –Nuuoa Eclaire

"**Fine! I'll give you my crossbow… if you give me my heart back!" –Atlanta**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In a perfect fairytale when someone tells you that they love you, you think of an indescribable joy. The prince takes the princesses hands after saving her from the fire-breathing beast. The princess has been in love with the handsome prince from first sight and a welling of tenderness takes hold, and then tears form and she cries out, 'Me too'. But if you haven't noticed this isn't some happily ever after sort of thing.

Dead loved ones, heartache, an evil god, a destructive beast, and no magic fairy dust to make it all better.

And Atlanta could've been wrong, but she didn't think the princesses' hands were calloused. She didn't think the prince had purple hair. And she defiantly didn't believe she had fallen in love at first sight.

"You what?" Atlanta couldn't comprehend the words that had just left his mouth. Sure, in the past week or two she had felt something that was… different. But was that love? Did she love Archie! It didn't make sense. Why now? Why did he have to tell her when her friend was dead and a deadly threat was rising out of the ashes?

Archie's strong face began to disintegrate. He pushed himself away from her to stop the pain that he had inflicted on her by grasping her to tight. Atlanta could feel his steady gaze on her; she guessed he had somewhat lost himself in the jealous rage that had consumed him. She sank to her knees and further cut her knees on the sharp glass-like rocks. Archie wasn't turning away. She felt like crying all over again. She barely even noticed that Jay had left.

'Is he waiting for an answer?' she trembled inside with her own conflicting emotions. Things like, 'I love you too!' and 'Get away from me!' struggling in an unrelenting spell. She bit her lower lip and then stopped, remembering Theresa's old habit and chewed the inside of her lip. She shut her eyes tight and waited to be yelled at for not loving him back. 'But you do. NO I DON'T!' Bt what Archie did next surprised her.

All she could hear was a cold padding of golden metal against hard stone. 'He's going to hit me!' Atlanta shook. And for once she didn't have the speed to move or the spark to stop it. For once she was letting her guard down. She felt open and bare under Archie's dark steel blue eyes. She winced even without a blow being delivered, expecting a crush of bones, but when she opened her eyes she saw a warm pale hand and a sad smile.

"Come on. Don't tell me you were actually scared?" his sarcasm was forced. It was easily noticeable by the way he could barely maintain eye contact. But he held on, and their eyes together created the illusion of moon skimming dark water.

"No. I thought you were going to hit me." she whispered still remaining on the ground; she didn't care about being weak anymore. She just wanted something to make the pain go away. 'Make the pain go away.'

Archie looked purely shocked and reached forward for Atlanta, cupping her face in his hands. She cringed as he spoke, "You t-thought I would hit you?" Atlanta felt she had been the one who dealt the blow at his hurt words. 'Theresa's dead. Khalil, my Fluffy is gone. Archie's hurt because I didn't reply. Make the pain go away!'

A look of pure concern crossed Archie's face again.

"I didn't… hurt you did I?"

"Not really." She stood up in a daze. Archie rose up with her and stared into her glazed over twilight eyes. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Atlanta?"

And then she pushed him over onto his back and rested on top of him.

"A-Atlanta" he stuttered in shock and confusion. Then the shock increased as she pressed her lips roughly against his. He grunted gruffly in surprise. And she began to cry softly. 'Make the pain go away.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jay walked in a daze through dark ominous darkness. Everything felt more like a dream then the dream world did. The events of the past felt so blurry and far away that what could've happened a minute ago seemed like an eternity. He was detached from this world; Jay knew that more then ever. But he was waiting fearfully for something, in aimless wandering; he was the one being stalked.

His brown hair fell in hunks over his dead looking chocolate eyes. He slumped down to the hard floor as another pain stabbed at his heart. 'Theresa.' He felt like wailing for her. But she was gone. Or was she?

As he had tried to explain to Atlanta, how long ago was that, he could sometimes see Theresa's smiling face haunted by screams. He could… feel her behind him breathing down his neck and then… see was gone as soo as he turned around. Gone just like before.

_'Jay'_

He shot up and stumbled forward, his heart beating faster with every passing second of silence. She was here again to haunt him. Or was it her? He felt to dead for this!

He raced forward barely noticing passing pillars of beautifully carved and etched dark topaz stone as he proceeded towards the voice. Or was he going away from it? And a shimmer almost like the dust of the dream world swirled in dull faded glittery colors before him. He panted finally breathing in some air.

The dust dance in a furious vortex before his eyes, picking up the pebbles as it went. And as it consumed him too, and brought cuts and bruises to his face and arms, pummeling him to the ground. He felt dizzy and numb but then everything topped and she was there. In the dim lighting the figure looked even more pale and ghostly then before.

Soft lighting of pale red gently cascaded down the side of the woman's face, her hair looked luscious and angelic, but her face was out of place. She wore a sad, sad face of heart wrenching loneliness. Like velvet stone carved by tears. An invisible smile touched her lips as she flowed delicately on the thin air, gathering under transparent feet. See through green eyes shone only with tears.

_'Jay.'_

Jay felt something rise up in his throat as he stumbled forward once more and like something had possessed him, he moved towards the young woman's haunting voice and met her in a sad gaze, feet rising as he did so. One last lonely smile was shown until she kissed him gently on the lips, barely even touching him as she fell slightly through his warm body.

Cold coursed through his body as the kiss became more ravenous. A food lost for so long that tasted like sweet honey. Frozen snow. Forbidden fruit. He felt could eat her up; as of she could be absorbed into his body. Then he realized it was like that completely.

She was being sucked into him like a gust of piercing chilly arctic air. It felt like a dead breath of life that seeped amongst him. He shivered uncontrollably as she pulled away and faded amongst the shadowed walls once more. Jay fell to his knees and all that could be heard was the thudding of his heart.

The ghostly image stuck in his head. Carved in forever. He was still cold as he at last realized the events that had happened. Was it real? Or was it a fraction of his imagination? But it felt so real. Then it came to Jay slowly. He looked at his hands not sure if he would be able to see the dark topaz ground beneath him.

Because in the end… nothing was real anymore.

Bright faded to dull. Black mixed in with white and gray. Death mingled with life.

Images of the past sneaking in to haunt you.

"Theresa."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It felt so strange, Atlanta's body on top of his. Her soft fiery hair flowed through his fingers and her lips were smooth and tasted of cinnamon and watermelon. And her skin. It was so soft and firm at the same time. And she was touching him. She was kissing him.

It wasn't what he had imagined their first kiss to be like. He imagined a warm sunrise and a soft peck upon the lips was all that was needed. The thrill that consumed him was inevitable, but he didn't want the thrill to be there. And for the weirdest reason he didn't want her like this. But why? Isn't this what he wanted? To hold Atlanta and kiss her with a ravenous passion? No.

She kept pushing her lips harder and harder against his. She groaned out huskily and let her breath mingle with his. And salt mixed in with her now invading tongue. And then the true answer to his question came to him. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted this to be real and he wanted her love. And this wasn't real.

He gently pushed Atlanta off of him… still a bit reluctantly. A look of hurt crossed her face, he wanted to reach out and take it all away.

"What's wrong? Was it terrible? You don't want me?" she said with more hurt beaded into her voice. Archie looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his purple hair when he recalled the wonderfully terrible event, 'Stupid hormones.'

"No," he started awkwardly recalling the brush of her lips and taste in his mouth, "it was great… but I want you to want this. Not as… tell me what's wrong." He finished with a different sentence.

Atlanta stared at him for a long time feeling a heat rise in her face again. She looked thought about the kissing and hated how it made her feel even more butterflies in her stomach. She hated him for it. But before she could utter another word a cry pierced the air and it shook the walls and made the cave tremble like it would shudder and crumble to the ground.

"Do you fell that Atlanta?"

"Of course idiot." She snarled and started for the exit before he grabbed her arm to stop her. Her heart did another summersault.

"Wait."

"Get your weapon out Archie!" she demanded wishing she could break free from the man she loved. 'Loved?' Then she saw him wear a sheepish grin.

"I left my whip when I went looking for you. Stupid I know. Can I borrow your crossbow? I know you have your bolos." She broke free from his grasp and held his gaze for a while before at last she let her heart pour out in confusing rage.

"Fine! I'll give you my crossbow…" she started loudly and then her voice became a whisper, "If you give me my heart back!" Ending in a yell at the end she stormed out leaving Archie there to gawk in a smile filled with pain. Then he raced after her into the awaiting doom that huskily filled the air.

"Atlanta wait!

No this couldn't be a Fairytale. The good guys didn't die in those. She wasn't getting saved from a dragon… and she wasn't going to fall in love. Never going to fall in love.

Besides Fairytales always ended in 'Happily Ever After'.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bet that was unexpected. It's getting a little dark for a little while. Can't blame me can you? Don't hate me! Humor will come! Did you think that, that was Theresa? Wasn't that A/A first kiss weird? And stay tuned for 'The Wrath of the Beast'! Remember rate and review. –Nuuoa Eclaire


	29. Wrath of the Beast

Wow. There are so many stories on fanfiction and ficwad right now that it's impossible to read everything! I keep updating and then the next minute my story isn't even on the page! But I must applaud to all the authors out there! Class of the Titans is getting so popular! On another note I must say that I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I've been having a major block for this chapter, so it might be a bit shorter. Sorry, sorry, sorry and sorry. (Now I'm mumbling. Sorry I just feel really bad right now. Sigh. I feel pathetic at the moment.) –Nuuoa Eclaire

"**Guys I really hope this thing is Archie's cooking come to life! If not! Run!" –Odie**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's gray. Everything is gray. Look to the west, gray. Look to the east, gray! North? Big surprise… gray! No colors exist beyond what's there. And it's gray. And faces… dead silent screaming faces of agonizing gray.

This place has no name. Maybe it did a long time ago, but no one's there to remember what it was in the first place. Why? Because memory doesn't exist. All there is or ever will be, is gray. Silence, unheard screams, dead eyes and gray. But for some figures felt there was more. Very few, but some. One of them was a young woman with a little less gray in her face then others, a little more life. Her name was unknown… but at least she could vaguely remember what a name was.

So this young woman, we shall call her Jayda, because for some reason she loved the ring to the beginning of it. What was 'liked' anyway? This dead transparent shadow of gray felt things that didn't' exist or she couldn't comprehend. She felt like there was something more to life then this. And life didn't even exist.

Jayda swirled around in an endless pool of death. Light didn't met darkness here; it was the end of no beginning. No light glistened over the water's edge, no waves played a lullaby against the shores and there were no… what are those? Colorful? That was real? Something beyond no life and gray? Weird things that skim over the waters and a colorful and blindly bright shirt… shirt? She will call them 'Jayes'. Again she felt calm around the beginning sound.

What was she missing? All these images and colors swirled around in Jayda's head and she felt, actually felt, lost. Misplaced. And felt like something more then just colors and light should be in her thoughts. Thoughts? Words?

Words. One stuck with the ghostly form of Jayda. And then she said something that seemed like a sonic boom in a place where no soul had ever spoken.

"Jay."

The pain was immense as she struggled to hold onto that one lost memory. She screamed a true scream, not like the silent ones that most of the ghost's of what was did. And the she felt a warm, hot like iron light crawl up her legs and engulf her entire being. She disappeared and the form called Jayda had a real name again, 'Theresa.'

Even though it was in shadow, the cave was immensely bright and rich topaz and other gems. She barely noticed this though as she felt completely empty inside, like half of what was. She had no will; she didn't even know why she was here. But she knew that she was missing a body and half of her heart.

She floated over the air in a deadly grace and felt her hair flow up behind her like she was walking under water. She felt like she had been in the same situation before. Like this wasn't the first time she had been here searching for something. Then she remembered a name a new, for what felt like the tenth time.

"Jay." The ghost like shape whispered, her voice lacing with the air. And a tear formed in her eyes when she saw a man she barely remembered. His face cast in shadows.

She reached out transparent hands and called out his name again, savoring it like the taste for a delicious fruit. The barely recognizable man before her looked haunted and overjoyed at her appearance. Then she remembered her own name again and longed to be near him.

So the now slightly remembering Theresa longed to be near Jay. She gravitated towards him and he to her. And she pressed her cold dead lips against his. She felt nothing for a long while… then realized she wasn't even touching him, she was going right through. She was being sucked into his body as she felt herself being to dissolve… she was being sucked back to the old world, passing through Jay in a burst of fridge wind.

"NO!" But she was back in the unmoving water made of dead souls She felt like screaming but no sound came out, she felt like crying, but she had no tears, she felt like thinking but she had no thoughts in words. 'Jay!' she cried inside with a blank slate of a face, 'I can't forget! No I can't!' And then she found herself getting sleepy, lulling off into all she had ever known, everything she had never known. And her thoughts were gone.

But one clung on by a fine delicate thread. One word that she had no place for. 'Jay.'

Annabelle clung her badly injured arm as the blood stained it red. She hadn't had time to heal her injuries. She looked into the now struggling face of a single figure. It had just reappeared.

"As a clairvoyant, in great peril you can separate your body and soul. But now having no body to separate with, you separate your own soul." She mumbled more to herself, squeezing out the words in a soft pain.

"Half your soul can reside in the real world, longing to get help… but you can't have your whole being in more then one place. Your memories divided and so does you heart… without a body your soul will continue to do this until nothing is left. You will have never existed… only in your friends memories." A tear escaped down her pale face.

"Nothing left at all." She looked at the soul disappearing in agony and reappearing once more.

"Theresa."

And another person the guardian of this world cared about was gone. And she left, her feet padding on the gray ground the only sound heard. And her cloak twirled around and seemed to be a single

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Atlanta wait!" Archie's cry was heard echoing around the walls. Odie turned his mopped head towards the frantic noise. Herry glanced over to his small friend and Neil took a glance away from the mirror, after trying to fix his foundation… that had been running from tears.

"Shut up!" Atlanta's voice was heard this time.

"Atlanta!" The ranting continued from far off.

"Go away!"

"Please!"

"Purple one!"

After this dead silence followed.

"That sounds like Archie." The now appearing Jay walked in a trance towards the surprised mourners.

"So glad you could join us." Odie hissed at him. Jay put up his hands in mock defense.

"Whoa Odie, easy." He let his emotionless haunting eyes slip away, "I was thinking."

"Well good to see you got around to your friends then." Neil tried to meet him in a stony glare, "I thought you didn't care."

Herry jumped between the defeated Jay and the 'No' pair. He had decided that a mad Odie plus Neil was bad. Odie + Neil Dead Jay. And since Herry figured out that he needed to protect his wounded buddy. Sure he was sad… but he couldn't blame Jay.

"Come on guys. Don't take it out on Jay. We'll find a way to get Theresa back." Jay felt struck as he heard her name. The trace of her on his lips was all too real.

"We will? I thought we already did! Oh wait, my bad… Jay ruined it for us!" Odie pointed at their leader, his hand shaking in rage. Herry took Odie's arm and looked him in the eye.

"Calm down little buddy." And if the tension couldn't be higher an angry and hurt Atlanta, along with a silent sulking Archie plodded into the room.

Jay looked away from what felt to be the millionth dagger drilling into him. His friends hated him. Theresa probably hated him. Heck! Even he hated him! Himself! Zeus he couldn't even think straight.

"Hey." Archie growled at him, steel blue eyes burning the back of his head.

"Hey." He mumbled. Atlanta rushed over towards him and put a tanned hand on his back, comforting him.

"You ok?" Archie wanted to rip Jay's head off. And serve it on a platter. A nice silver platter. He liked silver.

"Atlanta I-" he tried to get a word in but she cut him off.

"Purple one." The others wanted to laugh… but the word 'laughter' had been scratched from their vocabulary. But not terror.

A frantic howl surrounded them as a shadow leapt into their disfigured circle. Blazing yellow and green eyes making vicious contact with everyone of them. Odie screamed and pointed at the snarling beast.

"Guys I really hope this thing is Archie's cooking come to life! If not! Run!" **(A/N: Lol)**

Archie opened his mouth to protest when Atlanta raced off towards the shadow wolf and avoided his snapping silver jaws. Ok now Archie didn't like silver. Atlanta engulfed the wolf in a hug, as he collapsed into her arms.

"They are all dead aren't they?" she clutched to his soft bristly fur. He yelped in reply and began to shake. Atlanta petted him as the other Titans, minus Jay, looked on in awe. Atlanta with their enemy? The rest of the wolves' dead? This was too much.

"It's ok." She hushed putting her face against him and her crimson hair mixed in with his dark fur.

"Khalil?" Jay questioned moving forward, watching his mouth with a watchful eyes. Khalil couldn't hurt him in the dream world… but here he was real. And Khalil pushed Atlanta roughly aside and ran again. Howling the song on the dead.

"Fluffy!" Atlanta picked herself up ignoring the pain in her side, "Wait!" And with a burst on inhuman speed she scurried off after him, as he was engulfed in shadow. Archie rushed after her.

"Atlanta!"

And as they all turned the corner Cronos cut them off. He was laughing with a pure evil gleam glowing in his eyes. It was the scariest look of happiness they could ever see on his face.

"The beast is free! I've won!" And the words cut through everything in whole. The wrath of the beast settling in around them.

"No!" Neil stuttered out, "We aren't done yet!"

"The Prophecy says that seven heroes will stand in my way." He chuckled, "I only see six." Jay had to hold himself down at these words. Herry began to tense, Odie cringed and Archie and Atlanta want to wipe that smile off his putrid face. Neil dropped his mirror to the ground, the sound clanging around the cave.

"But I saw her!" Jay cried out, "I did! Theresa somehow came back!" he ranted.

"She's dead you fool." Cronos laughed maniacally forming a portal in front of their faces. The sound of the beast getting closer echoed around the walls, the air changed drastically and it was getting much, much colder.

But they couldn't run. The portal held the image of the gray land of despair… and Theresa was their screaming silently with tears clinging to her eyes. The team was in shock and Jay trembled his face down cast in shadow, as Cronos continued to laugh.

Laughing, trembling, screaming, echoing doom, death, screams, laughing… he had, had enough. He raised his head fiercely and raced towards the sound of the beast coming in a mist of darkness and eerie destruction.

"Jay no!" Atlanta cried reaching out her hand to him, tear glistening in her silvery eyes.

"You'll die too!" she screeched as the drastic change of the atmosphere left her feeling empty. Archie reached out for her as she ran to Jay and grabbed him and began to shake him.

"You'll die Jay!" Tears now welling down her face. He smirked, his face still clouded over with dark. And Atlanta pulled away and stepped slowly back to the group falling into Herry's strong arms.

"Death isn't so bad." Jay continued to smirk. 'Once you lose your everything twice, there's nothing left to lose.' His thoughts were bitter.

"I just wish," He gripped his sword tightly turning his knuckles white. A warm glow flooded in around him as the words left his mouth, leaving a trail of light behind him as he turned the corner towards Scio Havarti.

"That she could have been with us," he reeled in for Cronos now, raising his weapon high above his head and sending his brown hair back as he thrust down for the God.

"That she could've been here!" he yelled falling towards the spot where Cronos was, "If only for this battle."

And as he whispered hose words he fell to the ground expecting a crunch of bones and cold. But the heat that had surrounded his body escaped and landed under him, in soft flesh. He opened his eyes curiously and pulled himself up reeling back in towards his friends, all mouths hanging open. Cronos had to slap his face to believe it. Jay choked out one word. One lost word. The beast was close now.

"Theresa."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't really like this one. Gosh I'm depressed… So that spirit in the last chapter was only half of Theresa's soul. Remember in chapter 6 when she was endangered she separated her body and soul. Well she doesn't have a body no so it's like she is dividing her soul until there is nothing left. But as you can see Jay used got her back… or was that the clairvoyant power again? I brought back purple one. Ahh, I love that quote. I hope you liked it, I'll update as soon as I can, but I want to write a sequel and a prequel to the one-shot I wrote, 'Our Tomorrow Never Came'. So I'll see what I can do. Thanks. –Nuuoa Eclaire


	30. Blood Streaked Tears

Yes! I was able to update in seven days… wow I'm pathetic. I'm sad right now… there's only four more chapters to go before I'm done this story! –Sees audience crying out in joy and doing a dance. - Fine you can celebrate! Just remember to review! –Nuuoa Eclaire

"**I can't be real anymore Jay." –Theresa **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A tear of pure salty water blood dropped from his face and landed beneath him. It shone back with a magical glisten before sinking into the stone. A blood streaked tear. A wish.

Theresa was standing there in all her shocked and perplexed glory. She stared down hard at her hands and just blinked; all she could do was blink. Then she turned her green eyes upwards and met Jay's wide-eyed gaze. She took a step and almost wobbled, one word escaped her mouth in a stutter.

"How-" She cut herself off and sank to the ground in astonishment, ginger hair falling over her face.

Just as Jay opened his mouth and took a step forward he froze, they all did. Crawls raced up and down everyone spine, Cronus laughed uncertainly and didn't even care about Theresa as he raced into his portal. The dark sky vortex swirled desperately as he called out, "Scio Havarti!"

Odie was the first to act as the cold that laced the air trembled and gushed around them, causing his hair to look like a shaggy dog.

"Run!" he forced his lungs to cry against the wind. They didn't need to be told twice.

Herry raced faster then he had for any football in his life. For once he was truly scared. Not the zombie germ type scared… truly beyond compare… petrified. Odie was racing to catch up

Neil felt the adrenaline pumping in his veins. The heavy pounding in his heart took over everything else. He wanted to curl up and die as darkness took over his form… along with all the others… fading from view.He didn't notice the two that had been left behind.

Jay stumbled forward, but caught himself as the hair rose on the back on his neck. He looked back with darting brown at Theresa slouched on the floor. He finally found his voice.

"Theresa! Get up Theresa!" he cracked pulling her up by the waist and looking deep into her eyes.

Filled with steps of lead Jay dragged her along behind him. She still had her light forest eyes on the dark gem floor. His heart sung out with numb joy as he felt her warm hand in his. He was dancing in the sky, her touch leading him safety.

He finally stopped and realized just how out of breath he was, but it was all her. She still wasn't facing him as they both sunk to the floor; he grabbed her wrist and felt the warmth rush over him again.

"Are you real?" his eyes lit up with a nervous hope. She just sighed and let tears fall to the floor staining it dark orange.

"I can't be real anymore Jay." Her voice was hard in the time of breaking.

"How can this be? I'm supposed to be dead! This can't be real…"

Jay placed a hand on hers as his heart cried out for her. She looked up at him and saw the reality that was before her… and it was a dim light in the darkness.

"The beast has come Jay…"

At her words the air stiffened around them… the beast was still chasing them… but this wasn't a hunt to it. This was a game. And in the end zero out of seven would remain. Jay stiffened… but stopped as he began to cradle her in his arms. Yes welling up with happiness… as if this truly hadn't set in yet. Her being alive, the beast, the missing comrades.

"Why am I alive Jay?" she continued to snuggle into his arms, breathing in his essence and feeling at home.

"I wished it so." He said wrapping his arms, "Blood streaked tears are quite handy." She smiled; it lit the room in the approaching doom.

"What did you say?" He laughed, "That you could be with me if only for this one battle." At his words she pulled away and began to shake, finally realizing what her dreams so long ago meant.

"Theresa?" Jay asked a look of confusion crossing his strong face, brown eyes frowning.

_'Your choice from on after. Leave. Stay. Fate let you lead yourself. What will be will and won't. Chose again Theresa...The pathways you chose to walk.'_

She put her face in her delicate hands; she could feel Jay breaking again all around her. She saw her destiny and the fate that she could, but never would escape.

"Annabelle once said," she whispered hoarsely, "that the only way to kill the beast is using the blood streaked tears…" she wept bitterly, wailed almost as she rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes, clouded by decision. She was truly happy, why couldn't stay that way?

She looked into the eyes of the man she loved once more and turned on her heel, long legs moving forward, but glued to the ground.

"If I kill the beast then everyone will be free… but if I do I'll die again." She turned to him, as he stood speechless, grasping for the meaning.

"I can use my wish to live… or use it to die and save every living being…"

And then she turned away from her own life that was never meant to be… for she had died two times now. It was written in the grasps of fate that she could bend… but never would.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

Archie fought to catch up with a panting Atlanta… Atlanta didn't pant, she never got tried. The cold tornado of air caused his violet hair to create a wall, blocking his vision… as he lost sight of her, Atlanta became nothing more then a blur of red in the approaching shadows.

Archie kept running, head looking at the unsure footsteps he was making, running beyond anything he knew, heart pounding in his ears. Finally he stopped at choked on the little air he found he had.

"Atlanta!" he cried out of breath, to the empty room he found himself in. Frantic he ran around screaming her name.

"Atlanta!" his words caught in his throat as he pummeled to the ground and shook, breaking his ankle brace.

Archie cried out in pure pain as he clenched his teeth together. It overwhelmed him, took control of his very being, as he shook. 'Atlanta… be safe.' His thoughts became numb as the throbbing took hold of him… going off into unconsciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok this was much shorter then I've been writing lately, but I needed to update and I made it short and effectively. Only four chapters left. –Nuuoa Eclaire**


	31. Her Life or All

Thanks so much to all my awesome reviewers! You guys are the best! Last three chapters draw near… but it's not over yet. I've had people asking me about a sequel. At first I had no plan whatsoever to write one… but I am now. 'Awake in a Dream: From Heavens Above' will be the title, but I might not update it as much because I have another long ride story planned out, 'The Cold Side of Heart'. I might post it before this is over. So don't be so sad when this story ends, I have TWO long ones coming up. This chapter has slight reference to chapter 4! Thank you and enjoy. –Nuuoa Eclaire

"**Why do we suffer? Why does she have to sacrifice? Haven't we all been through enough pain to last ten lifetimes!" -Atlanta**

"**Atlanta… remember what I said not so long before all this began? …" -Archie**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Khalil panted a bit as he moved in wobbles to yet another room. Why was the shadow wolf panting, you might ask? Because he was carrying around over a hundred pounds of purple that's why! And not even a nice dark purple… no… bright neon purple! And human no less! And you might ask yourself, why on earth is he carrying Archie around? (A/N: How'd you know it was him?) Well… because he was a fool, that's why.

Khalil had been running a long time. Trying to escape his fears and pains… it was all too real. It hurt, it stabbed and it made him bleed. And then before long the tears that he had kept in for so long streamed down his face, he was tried of losing everything. His tribe, his life, Theresa, Jay's friendship however strange it was, and in the end himself.

"Atlanta!" his ears perked up slightly as he rubbed a large paw against his face, wiping away remains of salty tears. He knew that name, again a male voice cried out in panic.

"Atlanta!" A cry, pain and then the smell of blood.

Like a torpedo Khalil burst into action, racing towards the sound and faint smell of the human, he pounced forward and leaped amongst the gapping darkness of the particular section, and finally looking down at a strange white male.

His nose looked a bit crooked as far as humans went, and his hair was even stranger. Purple and very bright at that. He couldn't help but wonder if this poor thing had been dropped into a pool of purple dye as a baby. How unfortunate. Then the putrid smell of blood entered his nostrils. And he couldn't help it; maybe he was becoming too soft… but he picked up the boy and dragged him out of the room.

So here he was limping around to an unknown destination looking for something.

"You're the descendant of Achilles aren't you?" he asked the unconscious Archie not expecting much of a reply.

"Theresa told me about you." He sighed remembering his friend; "You're the one afraid of water."

Archie cried out in his restless sleep, causing Khalil to stumble even more. He remembered this from what Annabelle Windlow had told him. When you fall asleep in the presence of the beast your nightmares come to haunt you… the worst thing imaginable… it probably had to do with the key word. His biggest nightmare… water.

Suddenly like a ghost a new smell entered his nostrils the smell of a spunky redhead… not the first, but the second. Atlanta raced around the corner sweating from her core, bands melted into her forehead.

"The beast." She wheezed out. He drew over to support her weight, "I know."

"And Archie." She tried to point over to her restless friend.

"What's wrong with him?" she fell down onto the floor and placed an unsteady hand on his back, eyes downcast in worry.

"When you fall asleep in the presence of the beast you relive your nightmares… we can only hope that his dreams don't scar him… and neither does that wounded heel.

"What happened?" her voice overlapped with concern as she leaned over his clenched face.

"Can't say… I think he was looking for you." His green eye smirked at her as she turned beet red.

"Oh." Then Atlanta clung to his hand and looked deep into his panicked shut eyes.

"Wake up."

At first he did nothing, the throbbing in his head numbed his body, but slowly he opened steel blue eyes and met a pair of twilight.

He said nothing; a haunted look took over his face, as if he was trying not to remember something.

"Arch?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" she asked in general confusion.

"Go find Theresa."

Atlanta looked sadly at him.

"Archie…" Khalil scrambled to his feet as he growled at them, "She's alive! Get up!" Atlanta stood reluctantly and brought a cross Archie to his feet… An Archie that she only remembered when she first met him. Distant and mad.

And so they raced away to find Theresa… and avoid the shadows that lurked freshly with the beast… and orange eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where's Theresa going?" Odie demanded at his newly rejoined partner Jay.

"To die again!" he snapped at them.

"What!" they gapped, "Why?"

"Because it is my fate." She stated calmly, her voice sounding like Annabelle's, cool, hard and accepting.

"I can't say more… it's complicated."

"No it's not." The titans jumped up in shock as Khalil loomed out of the shadows with Archie and Atlanta, eyes brimming with bitterness.

"Jay made the wish so that you can only live if the beast is alive… but you can only use your wish to kill it… kill yourself."

"Wish?" Neil raised an etched eyebrow at the small wolf.

"Blood streaked tears… a wish that two people get every thousand years. I used mine unexpectedly to get Theresa back." Jay sighed, brown looks falling over his eyes.

"And we can't wait a thousand years… Which is why I choose to do this now." Theresa stated crossing her arms over her chest, as if this was an everyday thing.

Atlanta remained silent next to a distant Archie; you couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"This is twisted." Herry fell onto the floor, not believing that you can get and lose somewhat in under an hour, get and lose them three times in a week.

"You can say that again." Odie rubbed his glasses furious trying to clean them, tears brimming at the ends of brown eyes. Herry looked at him in puzzlement.

"This is twisted." He sighed again.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Odie snapped.

"Hey don't talk to him like that Atlanta joined in matching Odie in height.

"Well I'm sorry! But this is kind of a sad and difficult situation here!"

"Hey!" Khalil ran in, "Theresa is going through a hard thing right now! She needs quiet!"

"Yeah!" Neil shoved his mirror into his pocket.

"Yeah!" Atlanta cried though her hands, "YEAH!"

"ENOUGH!" Jay called out at the top of his lungs; the topaz walls shook with the force. Jay motioned over to Theresa who sat in a corner staring at the wall, long red hair knotted from everything, back slouched from exhaustion and eyes fluttering closed. She was exhausted from the life that gripped her.

Jay walked over to her, the sound of his worn shoes clacking of the floor was the only sound in the silence.

"Theresa I want to understand and find a solution." His voice was barely audible.

"But this is the only one. We can save the world and beat Cronus… just like you always wanted."

"That's not what I want."

"Do you know what I want?" she smiled up at his with raindrop orbs shining down her cheeks.

"No. But I want too."

"Well you won't know."

"Why not?"

"Because," she smiled sadly again, brushing his cheek with a cold hand.

"I can't have it." His heartstrings ached as she rose to meet him in a heated stare.

"So let me fulfill the wants of someone else."

Archie pulled a sobbing Atlanta away from the group and made her face him as tears continued to spill out of her eyes.

"Stop it!" he snapped.

"No!" she wailed, "Why do we suffer? Why does she have to sacrifice? Haven't we all been through enough pain to last ten lifetimes!" Archie's expression softened a bit, and the cloud of darkness that had hung over him dampened a bit.

"Atlanta… remember what I said not so long before all this began? 'What ever happens is inevitable, but we will be there and fight for our friends and loved ones." he look towards Atlanta with longing for the millionth time… but it was more subtle and less important after his dream.

"We are hero's! The world depends on us and I believe that with all my heart, look people will die but if we don't do something more will die, understand?" He quoted his exact words from the day in the park, the day she had began to feel for him… but everything was so different back then.

She nodded and found her way into his arms and snuggled in closer, Archie smirked sadly at this and stroked her hair. It was so different back then… because now he didn't want to want her. He would hurt her… like he did everybody else.

"Come on." He said darkly, "Let's go." And so she followed him back to her friends, meeting grief.

They joined the offside group, formed of Neil, Odie and Herry… Jay and Theresa were off to the side talking.

"What are you thinking? You could live with us forever… with me." His voice cracked as he tried to fight the aching that took over him.

"And what?" she yelled, "And have millions die because of my selfishness! This has always been my fate Jay… I can't fight fate… no matter how much I want to live. I can't do that while other people die Jay… I need to sacrifice. Besides," she tried to smile, "dying a third time isn't so bad. Please."

He couldn't cause her more pain, it wasn't worth it… and he knew he needed to sacrifice too.

"Do what you must." Jay sighed embracing her fate as his own; she touched his cheek briefly before pulling away. She looked like she was about to say something, green eyes brimming bright with pain.

"Thank you." Was her simple reply instead, as she took a step towards the roar of the beast that and yet to meet, it seemed she was floating above the air. And then the beast came.

Cronus laughed beside it, red eyes oozing with hatred and death. A shadow loomed over everything and it was the 'Scio Havarti'. Orange eyes of evil flared in it and teeth materialized in the air… the titans held their breath at the presence, fear and smell… they couldn't meet it's eyes without freezing.

The beast was roaring its head back in furry, orange eyes burning with the only hate it ever knew. It yelled and shadows grew thinker as the heroes and Khalil hid behind large rocks, shivering with the cold.

Theresa smirked as the beast oozed out its poison gases at her, the very thing that had started everything.

"I-" Khalil gnawed the rock as the first word left her mouth, she was taking a heavy step with each new confident word that left her mouth.

"Wish-" Cronus stepped beside the beast trying to understand what was happening.

"That-" Atlanta grabbed dearly to Archie's hand and shut her gray eyes tight.

"The Beast-" Odie and Herry fought back tears.

"Was-" Neil tried hard to turn away from the sight before him, but couldn't stay glued to the mirror in his hands.

Theresa stopped, barely inches away from yellow razors of teeth and a deafening scream, orange eyes ever peering. She hesitated at the last word glancing back once more at her friends. She looked into warm chestnut eyes, 'And that was all every single one of them can ever be.'

"Dead."

Her words cut like hot iron as Jay screamed out, "NO!" his blood went cold. A vortex swept over them as Theresa stepped back out of her body, spirit floating over the ground.

The beast roared in pain as the portal moved faster and faster, everyone holding on to each other for dear life, it threatening to absorb them too.

"Atlanta!" Archie cried through the wind, "grab my hand!" Atlanta pulled against the heavy tornado and clung to him, staining his sweater with whipping tears. Jay could only watch as the beast screamed the scream of all the dead he had ever consumed. At last he was dead… and Cronus went in with him.

"NOOO!!!!" the immortal God cried with his last breath n earth. Immortality had no means in the place he was going, but he laughed.

"I may have lost Jay! But you lost something too!" And it was over. Finally over. The fighting, the war, the world's doom… Theresa's life was too.

And like a dove she took flight, heavy wings beating reluctantly as she looked once more at her old life. Hair flew in all directions, sunburst blending into the radiant glow of light, hands spread out to the grasp of destiny. She said it was her fate, but he thought it was always choice, sometimes you just need to let go. And as Theresa became one with the great sea of blinding light she smiled. Rich and pure and full. Barely seen in her last second, but it was there. And Jay couldn't help but smile a bit too, his love for her growing even stronger then the light. And then like nothing had ever happened she was gone. Gone.

Unexpectedly the long absent Hermes raced into the room staff in hand ready for action, Persephone and the other Gods not far behind.

"Bring it on Cronus! Sorry I'm late the portal broke and…" He whooped enraged, and then he stopped and looked at the sad smiling faces of six teenage heroes, plus one wolf.

"Uhh… Something I miss?" he stared at them in perplex.

"Just a little." Jay glanced at the lifeless corpse; Atlanta nodded resting her head against Archie's shoulder, his head turned down covered by shadow.

Jay couldn't be sad anymore. Did it help that she gave up her life on her own this time? Maybe in the end her whole life had been about sacrifice. Maybe it was her purpose? It didn't soften the blow.

'They say it's better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all.' He thought somewhat of a smirk spread across his face in the irony. But Theresa wasn't lost, Jay knew exactly where she was… but he could never go get her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can't think of much to say, don't think you guys like me very much. Seriously how many times will I kill off Theresa in a story? It's unnatural! And what's with Archie? Hope you liked it, and don't forget about reviewing… you know the drill. –Nuuoa Eclaire


	32. Not so happily ever after

So I updated again, I've been doing a lot of that lately. As to the sequel, I might not post it for a while but will do my best, I have "The Cold Side of Heart" going on now, I posted the first three chapters, and I have so many one-shots in my head. So here is chapters 32… have to say it's fluff turned angst until the end. But don't kill me, all my chapters have been like that one lately. Lol. Hope you enjoy, only two left. And before you send hate mail I tell you that you brought this on yourself! Without this there would be no sequel. And thanks to Winter-Rae for helping me out with this one. You rock! –Nuuoa Eclaire

"**I'm not the same, I changed. We all change, things change… maybe it's not always for the best." –Archie**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The scientists were baffled to say the least; the sky was undergoing a strange phenomenon, it was perplexing. The sky was shaded over by a veil of clear mist… and it seemed to be made of parts of people? As mentioned before, they were all beyond confused. The shapes of the fog seemed to be ghost, humans. And from all centuries! But the scientists must have been hallucinating… it couldn't have been real.

Pulling her knees close to her chest she sniffed and felt the wind blow past her red hair, ruffling it excessively. The day had been exhausting and laying under the night sky was the bet thing she could do to think. She hurt… it had become a part of her.

She brought gray eyes to the vast mist before her, it was… creepy. But she found comfort in knowing that somewhere in that long lineup of escaping dreams was her friend.

And it was true. The dreams were free. In a long colorfully silencing line to Hades. And if they could remember how to cry for joy it would've shattered the earth.

She brushed some stray tears from her eyes as she scanned the horizon hopelessly looking for Theresa. The inky waves crashed in a spray against the soggy wooden dock, reflecting the stretching faces.

She heard a clank behind her and she turned prepared for a fight, but not for this. She stopped breathing as she saw the stern man before her. A bag slung over one side and a straight line as a mouth, dark blue eyes strewn open in terror and haunt as he watched the lapping water.

"Archie?" He jumped in surprise and ran from where she was, ripping the heartstring she had tied to him as he did. Like a bullet she turned away from the moving sky and darted after him, he was getting farther away.

"Archie what's with you?" Atlanta caught up to him and looked up at him, her moonlit eyes grew large in hurt and confusion.

"Nothing… Cronus is gone now… I just can't stay here anymore." He stated dryly, not daring to meet her heart wrenching face. So she wasn't a reason to stay?

"What do you mean Archie?" she pleaded with a nauseating feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, she didn't know if she wanted to.

"Is this about Theresa? If it is please-"

"It isn't," he growled darkly and then stopped when he noticed her hurt expression, her beautiful spark dimmed with the fog covering the moon.

"I just need to get away... ok?" he sighed as he slung a small leather bag over his shoulder, the wind blazed past him and messed his purple hair so it became a mask over his features… she wanted to cry.

Her heart and being was being trampled on and punched and beaten… but she couldn't defend herself… she didn't know how.

"I-" she chocked, she was at a loss for words… he was leaving her...

"Please don't." she felt like falling, she already was falling… never going to come back up without landing in his strong arms.

"Sorry, good luck with everything." His voice with laced with dark as he plodded down the road, the road they had traveled down so long together, raced down to get ice cream, boarded down in a race and now he was walking the same road silently and in solitude.

Time stood still in that moment, her heart pounded furiously in her chest as her world faded to nothingness. All she could she through her blurry vision was her silhouette fading into the cold dark night. In a feeble attempt she reached out her grasp and her whispered words carried slowly until they faded to a squeak.

"I-" tears took hold of her, she wouldn't cry anymore.

"I-" her feelings banged at the door of her mouth craving to feel the touch of the air.

"I- love you…" she sank to the ground with her flow of tears. He was going to leave her… and she loved him. She should've felt freed by the words… not confined.

"WAIT!" she popped like a bubble, a cry that shook the earth as she sped faster then she ever had in her life. Legs threatened to give out under her as she closed her eyes tight and felt nothing but the gush in her way.

Archie stopped silently and stared at the ground beneath him.

"What?" he muttered before the breath was crushed out of him with the taste of desperate lips against his own. He didn't have to look. It was the woman he had learned to care so deeply for.

He knew by the spice of cinnamon that was crisp in the air, he knew by the feel of her soft silk hair in his hands and the feeling of joy that swelled in him… and before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her back with a hungry passion.

And it was then since Theresa's death and his nightmare that he felt bliss. True bliss that was slowly slipping through his fingers as he thought of his past. But her skin was so nice against his, and her hair laced through his fingers… her lips the warmest thing he had ever felt against his.

She felt him roughly push her away as she savored the touch a little longer.

"I-I think I might love you." Tears welled in her eyes as she stepped away and looked up at the man before her. Her friend. Her teammate. Her love.

"Atlanta I-" he seemed to be fighting something within him, as if he was at a loss.

"Please don't go... I'll give myself to you in heart and soul; I'll do anything I-" she felt like she was losing him again as he fell farther from her grasp.

"I can't." he stopped her with regretful hard blue steel eyes. The words had the power to freeze hell.

"Why?" she cried out desperately holding on to what she had left of him. He was gone.

"I'm not the same, I changed. We all change, things change… maybe it's not always for the best." He turned away from the huntress again as she felt her strength begin to pour away from her body.

"But I thought..."

"Well you thought wrong!" he snapped at her, panting in rage.

"Please Archie! Don't go!" she whimpered in a loss of hope, wishing he could love her back, like he had before. He just stared at her in a pant biting back what he was going to say he shut his eyes furiously and he continued walking.

"I-I... Forgive me."

And the warrior was gone.

Atlanta just stood there. He was actually gone. No more laughter, no more awkward moments, no more teasing, no more dork. She cried for a while at spilling out her soul and pounded the ground until it was stained by her own blood.

"ARCHIE!"

In fairytales everyone got a happily ever after… where was hers? Where was her knight? And where were her two friends? Fairytales were far too overrated.

"I will never love again." She promised fiercely as a shard of ice crept into her and froze over the part of her heart that had loved him.

Khalil stepped soundlessly as he stepped beside her, allowing her to sob into his thick fur.

"Fluffy… He left." Khalil nodded slowly and brought the teen to look at him.

"No happy ending?" Yellow eyes and green sang out to her.

"No." she bit back her anger in more tears.

"I think I can try to get one for someone else… Theresa saved me once but more importantly she saved my heart from death." She looked up at him and clung to him for the longest time.

"Don't go too." She sniffed as she furiously pushed Archie out of her mind and her world.

"I'll always be with you. Always." He licked her face and tasted her salty tears.

"After all… you're my friend."

And she had a feeling that this story ended with a 'Not-so Happily Ever After'… but maybe they could do something that could make it really, really close.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes I made Archie leave! Now do you see why I didn't update! I'm sorry… whaa! Poor Atlanta! Oh great… now I have nothing to say. Review and rate… sorry. –Nuuoa Eclaire**


	33. Her story

Sorry it took me so long to update… oops… Well anyway it's really time for an update… wait this is the second last one? –Nuuoa Eclaire

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jay stood solemnly on the brownstone rooftop, a roof of so many memories. Battles, laughs, cries and love. She had been here with him almost all of those times. Funny how two people could share on space, and then one remained in that spot to watch the other in a line of sky.

Like a blaze ghostly bright fog, it lingered in a stretch of sky. Months would pass until it would disappear… hopefully some kid wouldn't think it was a rainbow and try to find a pot of gold at the other end. Jay didn't think that Hades could handle a little kid. He wasn't a people person to begin with.

Wind brushed past his face as he turned away from the sight and touched his jean pocket. Feeling the heat rise in his hands he rested on the thought of Theresa and let his memories become reality. It took over him as he tried to smile. For a second he wished to stop time, like when Cronus had caught Theresa. But without his blood-streaked tears he couldn't wish for that, or for her back. Wishing was futile.

As the warmth continued to spread through his body and up his arm, he glanced down at the street and watched Archie run by. The male's ankle brace clinking down the pavement barely muffled his sobs and cries. Jay wondered if he was crying about Theresa, and where he was going… but Archie could be as stubborn as a mule. Not even Atlanta could stop him.

Theresa's face burned beyond his desire to go after Archie. She wished to kill the beast. She wished to save the world. She wished to kill herself. She wished to kill his heart.

"But sadness can't exist beyond my pain."

He pulled out the source of the heat and ignored the light that blinded his brown eyes. Theresa's star. Her story.

The naked light burned as he hesitated, wondering if he should look, it was his last true way too her. Jay clutched it to himself for a moment before casting it into the misty dark sky and yanking one more of her cords on his heart. The bleeding would subside with time. The time she gave them.

"Be free. Some stories should never be told, but be seen forever and guard, captivate a million hearts that were saved. The story of the women who was a hero, a person trapped by fate, never trapped… the women I loved. Theresa."

And the sky burst into brighter light, millions of seemingly small fireflies exploded in the night. The stories of all the dead could see the world. It was more beautiful then you could ever imagine. But to him, nothing could be as beautiful as her.

And her story rang out unheard through the night, her inaudible voice capturing. Parts of her life could almost be seen rolling in the new stars; hers was still the brightest to him. And then her whispered voice stopped and she never continued continued.

"Dead. Am I really dead? Is this a dream? The voice of the stars seems to think so… so I'll finish with this. I don't expect any of my friends to hear this, but after I left a different message for my family in another 'section' I don't know what to think.

"Herry and Odie, I don't think I'll get my feelings right after what I've been through, so I'll make it short. You know how I felt about you. You were my brothers. So lovable and supportive and funny… Please don't change because I'm gone, please? I really don't have time to say all I feel so I need to make this short.

"Archie… well I have to say you fit in with the previous category. I don't hate you. So don't you ever think that… you are an amazing person. I pray to Zeus that you didn't think I hated you when I died… Oh, and ask her out already!

"Atlanta, you we're one of the best friends I could've asked for. You're fast, smart, funny and beautiful… sometimes I found myself envying you're attitude. But contrary to saying I never want you too change… maybe be a bit less oblivious… Wait a minute I'm crying…

"Neil, you have yourself and everything… but… I can't believe I'm saying this, keep him. Yes, never lose yourself… please? Just find someone else to fill your heart too, and stop using all the hot water.

"And Jay I… look how stupid of me, I'm actually crying to no one! I guess you'll never see my tears, rolling down my cheeks. Do you know what I'm crying for? My tears are not for joy nor happiness… No it's for the forbidden word. The word you'll never know. Unless you heard me. When I died. Or you thought I did.

"L-look more tears. Wait; this time it's only one. A small and simple tear. Simple. Wish my feelings were that easy. Simple. I see it glimmering on my delicate fingertip, I see your eyes. You true rich brown eyes. It's singing my song of sadness and pain. Like a dagger through my soul. And I have to say Jay… that it's spitting out the truth! Unlike your hurting words… or the three you'll never say. I'll never hear.

"It can be a million glances. It can be a thousand thoughts. It can be a hundred emotions. But today it's one word. The word that burns me… I… I dead. So heck with it! Love. I love you! But I want you to move on… and be h-happy… cause that's love. But I still feel myself needing you! And now I wonder what I've done wrong! Why me! Why do I suffer! Why did our two paths collide, or each seven? I'm dead but I love you! I can't stop and I don't know if this hurts even more… never seeing you again.

"But I need to face it… you don't love me… you've probably changed. I wanted you to love me, like I said I still do. Now I'm babbling, you always made me do that. I don't know where you are now… P-probably in the warm embrace of another woman. One you, you can see. In life and death. Please don't p-pull away from her! All I want is for you to be happy. And that's why love hurts. I want to make you love me! Force you too! But then, well, it wouldn't be true, as true as I love you.

"So I still feel sorrow after everything I've said. Life does that. … Did that. It didn't go my way. Hopefully yours will. If so, then cherish your moments. Take the risks for once you fool. Love another… or love your first. S-sorry I'm crying again. Because you never know when anything will be ripped away. Goodbye… m-my friend."

And as the unheard words ignited his soul true words met him from behind.

"I came to say goodbye."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**As you can see this is more of a little snippet, not really a chapter. So the mystery of what was in Theresa's star has finally been answered. Understand that her feelings are even more complex and strange then this, this is from the aftermath of chapter 7… So I hope you enjoyed it and hope it wasn't too sad. I'm happy because out basketball team placed second in the entire district… wait this is the second last chapter… One more update… but remember the sequel! And I also have 'Cold Side of Heart' going on too… need to update too… opps. –Nuuoa Eclaire**


	34. Never really the end

Well this is it… the last chapter of this story. It's been a long ride, with ups and downs… but it all leads up to this. (Excluding the sequel and the fact that I sound like a corny graduation tape.) This might shock all your expectations of the sequel. Most people think that the sequel will involve finding Archie and bringing back Theresa… well you are wrong. xD. I'm so terrible. Well… oh great, now I'm feeling too sad to update. P.S. Remember this is your last chance to review my story. - -Nuuoa Eclaire

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Theresa stood in front of him for what seemed to be the millionth time, but it seemed so long ago in the forever. She looked like a wisp of something long past. Her shoulders hunched as if she was carrying a ton of led, but she looked lighter then air. Jay was almost tempted to blow out a gush of air and see if she would blow away… but then she would be gone again.

Her colorless eyes grew wide as he continued to stare straight through her- literally. All color had been drained from her features, but life remained painfully clinging to the death of her.

Jay felt his skull pound as he thought of her lifeless cold body hidden under the silk blankets. Her blue lips haunted his dreams. What were they supposed to tell her family? Would they have a funeral for someone who was right in from on him? Would he ever get over the loss? When he had decided to be a hero he knew he would have to deal with loss… but he wasn't so sure he wanted to be a part of that word anymore. She was lost right before him.

"Goodbye?" he finally managed to produce words from his mouth as she sighed and floated aimless in the night.

"That line up there is pretty long." she motioned to the sky, it's ghostly light shone desperately over the city.

"I decided to spend that time saying goodbye to all those that I- care about. I have about two weeks until I have to get back in that line… I'll go see my dad and tell him everything. I was thinking of going over to Mexico." Theresa tried to laugh, "I never got to go there when I was-" She bit the bottom of her lip. Jay felt like a sledgehammer had been driven into him.

Another blow knocked him in the chest. That line would be gone soon enough… she was really going… again. 'Don't cry Jay. Please don't.' he felt his vision blur before he regained his strength. 'Be strong for her.'

"I see."

An awkward silence hung over them, words unsaid threatening to escape with every breath. Jay knew what was unsaid, the three words that could change the threading in the fabric of a tale.

Jay didn't know what to do, Theresa was going, and he was getting another chance. His heartbeat like a wild animal in despair, she was dead, she was alive. He didn't care about the consequences anymore. It didn't matter what he said. She wasn't coming back.

"Theresa I just want you to know that I-" he blurted before she smiled sadly and motioned with a frail hand to stop.

"Please," her clear eyes welled with gripping pain, "Don't say it. I can bear the thought that you didn't better then you did. I want you to be with someone else, move on. It doesn't change anything."

The harsh world crumbled before him, and he saw how bare she felt. She wouldn't meet his brown eyes. And then he felt a strange emotion brewing in him… anger. He was angry at everything, everything but her.

"I don't care anymore!" he yelled at her, and she stared in shock.

"Don't you see," he caressed the spot where her cheek was outlined, "I don't want to be with anyone else."

"Jay please," she felt like breaking down, "I just want you to be happy, in the future-" she tried to sob, but he hushed her gently.

" For once I don't care about the future, I care about the know. And in this moment in time I'm happy just to be with you, and I say 'Damn the future, and our situation.'" He leaned in towards her face, and he swore her saw a color and life ignite in her sadness.

"You know how I feel."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Khalil smirked; his green and yellow eyes twinkled strangely. Shouldn't he be sad?

"Not really." Theresa shifted away from him; she swore her dead heart was beating.

The shadow wolf padded over to her and stared at her a long time, Theresa tried to smile at him, her back to Jay.

"Enjoying your life?" she inquired, letting her hand pass through his thick black fur.

"Not really. I'm going to end it." He stated abruptly as he ran off the building, laughing all the way.

"KHALIL!" Theresa cried out so loud that the ground shook, shocking for someone that had no lungs. Jay stood firmly in place in utter terrible shock.

"Oh Zeus! He killed himself!" she wailed attempting to pound her fists into the concrete.

"Did I now? Really?" his voice connected with her mind, they nearly fainted with shock.

"But- but you-" Jay was dumbfounded, the wolf before him looked real enough… but he couldn't be all that sure.

"Shouldn't you be dead?"

"He looks real enough to me." The voice was like warm ice… Annabelle.

And she was… dead? This was far too weird. Her face was flushed, colorless dark brown hair curled into ringlets around her porcelain face. Her now transparent black cloak trailed behind her.

"Annabelle?" Theresa scrunched her brow in perplextion, "Why are you… dead? And are you happy!" her sad eyes widened to another state of shock.

"Trevor." Was all she said, and the world expanded to all horizons.

"You're with Trevor." Theresa tried to smile despite the confusion and feeling Jay's eyes on her back.

"But I thought you couldn't die, the blood streaked tear-" Jay began, his brow furrowing logically.

"Love is powerful… nothing can stop." Ice blue eyes winked at them, and a strange feeling took hold of Theresa, her heart was racing… wait… her heart? Jay could only stare as color was splashed back into her. Her cheeks turned bright and rosy, her sunburst hair was vivid and green eyes sparkled with life.

Chocolate met green in that second, and if Khalil and Annabelle hadn't been there they would've cried out in joy.

"But how? " she struggled for words, as she let tears spill. Khalil walked over her and rubbed against her leg.

"Blood streaked tears can be transferred, the wish included… our friend Khalil will live forever, and I am 'dead'. Such a wonderful thing death is. And in that spilt second I lived, I wished for your life back Theresa." Annabelle smiled, but soon after it cracked, and she longed to be back with her love in the mist.

An overwhelming explosion was set off in Jay's heart. This all happened so fast… what on earth was going on? This changed everything!

"Khalil?" Jay stood next to him, "Why?"

"Because idiot!" he laughed with a snap, "Theresa," he turned to her and smiled with a grin full of silver, "she's my friend." Theresa took a wobbly step and put her arms around him.

"Mine too."

"I must be off… Hades wants me in the first row, apparently I'm four thousands years over due in my death." She looked her age for once, the ice melting around the edges.

"Take care Theresa, Khalil and Jay, I will always be with you. Thank you for taking me on this final journey." And she disappeared like an evaporated water droplet. And Jay picked up a pure wonderful smile, reflecting the lost love being returned… a so the tragically beautiful was transformed. And to the world her beauty shone.

"You took her wish away? So she could be with Trevor?" Theresa cried gently into his fur, he patted her back with a large paw.

"Not only that… I got her 'powers' … and I need to do something for the world." He met her in a dead on stare.

"I don't really have anywhere to go… I know you would welcome me, but I want to do something for someone else. I will be a part of the stars, and protect the world that forgave me. Will you let me?"

Theresa was sullen for a long time before letting her mouth part into the smallest smile.

"Of course I will. And I'll never forget you."

"I'll always watch over you, I promise I'll protect you." He softly licked her smooth hand.

"And you!" he turned on Jay like a drill sergeant, "You take care of her you hear!"

"I'll miss you too buddy." He smiled at the young wolfs old attitude. And his heart truly did feel like another piece was leaving it.

And suddenly Theresa's tears turned to emerald gems by the glow that consumed the winking shadow wolf. I blazed out of his eye and carried him in the misty blackness.

"I'm important!" Khalil yelled out in triumph, his legacy would never be forgotten.

And then a silence settled in the buzzing of the sleeping city, Jay took a step towards Theresa and smiled down at her.

"Hey stranger? Enjoy you're life?" his smirk was becoming more natural; he would let these events settle in the morning.

"Well yes I do-" Theresa was briskly cut off with a passionate kiss

It was everything he imagined, he needed her more then air. She tasted of sweet jasmine, and his senses were intoxicated; her lips were like soft delicate rose petals.

"I love you Theresa." He finally felt his worries fade, Cronus was dead, and she was alive and his.

"I love you too." She fell into his strong arms, everything seemed so right. It had finally happened, and those words were all that would ever need to be said.

His smile lit her world on fire.

"Then I guess this is the end." He said gripping her firmly against his chest, better then life she was. He would never let her go.

"No," she laughed through falling tears of joy, "Never really the end… it's just the beginning. The beginning of something awfully great!" Jay proceeded to stroke her hair and kissed it lightly, resting his head on hers.

"You're right, it's never really the end. It's a wonderful beginning."

He suddenly pulled away from her, and for the first time in what seemed like a year he laughed, a full hearty bellow. And she couldn't help but laugh with him, her tears spilling from over whelming happiness. She was in love, and more alive then ever. And so it wasn't the perfect ending, but she intended to make it so. Love is a powerful thing. It has the power to defeat a god. It has the power to break hearts. It has the power to rise into the stars. It has the power to change the path of fate. It has the power to create a miracle.

"Come on lets go." He motioned down the stairs with a bright smile, "Lets make Chiron so surprised that he jumps out of that horse body." He laughed again at his lame joke, the beautiful situation taking control of him.

"Just a minute." She turned up to the sky, as he raced down the stairs like a giddy child at Christmas time.

"Guys guess what?"

She smiled again at his manner, and let it dampen as she traced her fingers over the haunted light and up to the sky, resting on a certain constellation. The single green star held a bewitching spell.

"Thank you." Her olive eyes gathered the starlight into a single tear.

"Thank you for everything Khalil… I love you my friend." She let a kiss grace her fingertips and be carried away by the wind.

"Goodbye."

And as she turned away a sudden sensation gripped her, a tendril of ice and danger swept over her. She quickly spun back to the night and stared uncertainly at the stars above. The heavens rung with an unknown force.

Her clairvoyant abilities told her something was way out of place. It felt different. And then she was sure of something.

"This isn't really the end, is it?" she breathed out to the fierce green light, imagining his two heads nodding gravely.

"No." she shook her head, long ginger hair falling over her light face. She walked towards her home, their home and realized just how tired she was; her eyelids were laced with slumber.

"I better sleep while I can," she turned to close the door on the looming darkness.

"I have a feeling that our worries have barely even started. It's more of a beginning then I'd hoped."

**_End of Part 1… To be continued…_ **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Is Part One of Awake in a Dream really over? I know you're thinking I'm making a big deal of this… but this is my first long story that I've finished… and over 56 000 words! GHA! **

**Now onto the long thank you list (In no specific order, just me browsing through all chapters. And if you're mentioned twice, under different names… it's because you have a different name on the two sites. And if I forgot you, don't beat me with a stick… then I can't write the sequel.) **

**- All the anonymous reviewers (Can't list you all. I still luff you though!)**

**-Winter-Rae**

**- Demenior**

**- Pheonee  
- story master**

**- 13-Kuro-Kage**

**- iheartyou07**

**- DarkWolfBlade**

**- The OddBird**

**- Frimmy  
- princessofoyownworld**

**- Carmin-Falcon  
- xoxstorii-goddessxox**

**- Moonee **

**- Anna Sohma**

**- HugThePinapple**

**- christiankikyo**

**-Suk-fong**

**- Natie31101**

**- zeerak**

**- Green Budgie**

**- Elsask**

**- Kittenscar **

**- The Wizard of Kazath **

**- EilayAdnayVoileay**

**- SpiritGirl of japan**

**- jennieman**

**- MizClutz**

**- Bluebelle Madonna**

**- rinoakes**

**- Citrus-Lime**

**- story goddess**

**- Sarcastic-Weather**

**- Emily Rae**

**- Paradox-Barbarian-Princess**

**- 999**

**- Gryph **

**- Arisey**

**- artemia-the-huntress**

**- TORCH**

**- Taverin**

**- Justforstories**

**- caity party princess**

**- Jessi Girl9**

-** hockeygrl195**

**- greektitan**

- **lovely  
- AlwaysALegend**

- **waterdragon**

**- acting-singing-bella**

**- Theresa17**

**- zucchini**

**-JessieLD746**

**Thank you all so much! And I hope you enjoyed this, and will read the sequel. –Nuuoa Eclaire**


End file.
